


Faking It

by Helenas_Mangos



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chloe is an Actress, Deckerstar - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Jealous Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Rom-Com vibes, Slow Burn, jealous Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 65,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenas_Mangos/pseuds/Helenas_Mangos
Summary: In order to win back her ex-boyfriend, Chloe makes a deal with the Devil. Who knew pretend relationships could be so complicated?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 767
Kudos: 740





	1. A Deal with the Devil

The Devil sat in one of the circular booths at Lux, fingers tapping impatiently on the lacquered wood tabletop. He glanced at the clock above the bar; he was _bored_.

When had granting favors become so tedious?

There used to be novelty in his business—looking deep into the souls of humans to see what they truly desired. Their desires used to surprise him—now, not so much.

Greedy little buggers, the lot of them.

“How many more, Maze?” Lucifer grumbled irritably from his makeshift throne as his right-hand demon reentered the club space.

A blonde woman trailed behind her, her eyes sweeping over the empty club. Even though she held herself with confidence, Lucifer could sense the nervousness rolling off her in waves. She avoided meeting his gaze under the guise of examining his club, but he felt like there was more to it than that.

She was pretty, and she was somehow familiar to him. He felt an immediate draw to her and that made her intriguing, _different_ already from the others.

“Just one,” Maze answered, ushering the woman forward. Her split eyebrow lifted at the same time her mouth quirked up into a crooked smirk. “And I think you’re gonna like this one.”

Lucifer hummed quietly; his demon knew him well.

Mazikeen excused herself, leaving Lucifer alone with the woman.

“Come closer, darling. I don’t bite,” he said with the lilting tone he reserved for when he channeled his charm. It made humans feel at ease with him; made them more likely to spill their deepest desires. He chuckled, a charismatic little rumble, and it reverberated in his chest. “Unless, of course, you ask nicely.”

The woman stepped closer until she was standing directly in front of his booth.

She sized him up, her aqua blue eyes roaming over his perfectly chiseled face, the expertly groomed stubble of his beard, the eyeliner that highlighted his impossibly dark eyes, down to the top of his designer suit, not a single wrinkle in the fabric, nothing lopsided or out of place. The table blocked the rest of his body, but she’d guess his trousers were perfectly pressed, and his shoes pristinely polished.

She had heard all about him, and he lived up to the rumors. A chill ran the length of her spine; was she really about to sell her soul to the Devil?

“What’s your name?” he asked, squinting at her. He tried to effuse an air of disinterest as he sipped from his whisky; he was curious, though. He recognized her face, but he couldn’t place it. Had they slept together?

“Chloe Decker,” she replied, her voice strong and confident. If he hadn’t been able to sense her nervousness, she would have had him fooled.

“Ah-ha!” Lucifer exclaimed, delighted as the name clicked everything into place. His eyes dipped down; no wonder he was unable to place her _face_ , as he was much more familiar with her _chest_. He smirked as she crossed her arms over herself, urging his eyes back up to meet hers. She didn’t look particularly amused by his realization nor the direction of his gaze. “Of _Hot Tub High School_ fame! I’m a huge fan of your…” his eyes darted back down to her chest, “body of work.”

Humming, she rolled her eyes and shifted awkwardly under his appreciative gaze. He supposed she got that a lot; that scene being the pivotal moment in many a teenager’s sexual awakening.

“Well,” he said, no longer bored. “What is it you desire? Drugs? I know a _very_ discrete dealer—lots of famous clients.” He waited, and when she didn’t react, he continued pensively, “No, that’s not it. You want me to pull some strings with a hot-shot director? Get you the lead role in the next blockbuster to pull you out of an acting slump?”

Chloe shook her head, opening her mouth to speak, but he held up his finger and shushed her. He could tell that the action angered her by the way her eyebrows knit together over her nose, but her irritation only served to amuse him further.

“Sex, then? You’re looking to have the best night of your life?” And he’d love to see her reenact her famous scene from _Hot Tub High School_ for him; have her writhe underneath him as he lavished those perfect nipples with attention from his mouth and fingers. He wanted to make her come from that alone.

“No,” she said firmly, bringing him out of his daydream.

“No?” he repeated, confused.

“I don’t want to have sex with you,” she clarified. “I want—”

“You don’t?” he interrupted her, unable to hide his surprise; humans _never_ rejected his offers of sex. He locked gazes with her, keeping her in his hold as he radiated his charm in her direction. “Tell me, then. What _is it_ you desire?”

She scoffed, frustrated. “I’ve been trying to tell you, but you keep interrupting me!” she exclaimed, and Lucifer could tell she was annoyed, but he couldn’t make himself care. How had she resisted his charm? He was speechless, and so she continued, “But before I tell you what I want, I want to know the terms of the deal.”

He squinted at her, puzzling, still a bit flabbergasted. _What are you_ , he thought but didn’t say. The fact that she seemed to be impervious to his charm only made him all the more curious about her. After the monotony of the past few weeks, finally something different had arrived on his doorstep.

Luckily, Chloe didn’t seem to notice his momentary bewilderment.

“Well, it’s quite simple, really,” he said, and his façade was back in place. “Tit-for-tat, so to speak. I do you a favor, and then you do me a favor in return.”

Narrowing her eyes at him, she asked suspiciously, “And what kind of _favor_ will you want in return?”

The lights of the club made his dark eyes sparkle as he caught her drift. His tongue darted out to lick at his lower lip, before he bit into it softly, suggestively. “Nothing untoward I assure you, Ms. Decker. Unless, of course, you desire it.”

A shiver ran up her spine at his tone of voice. The man was sex personified, and try as she might, she wasn’t unaffected. However, she didn’t want _him_ to know that.

“I don’t,” she said matter-of-fact, no hesitation.

_Is this how it feels to be normal_ , he wondered. He couldn’t help it, her quick rejection stung a little.

“Very well,” he said. “I’m not in the business of impeding upon free will—I _am_ all about desire, after all. My favor will not require you to do anything that you do not wish to do. You have my word.”

“You can’t be more specific than that?” she pressed. She wanted to have some idea of what would be expected of her.

Sighing, he said, “I don’t know yet, darling, what I’ll need from you. I may not cash in on this favor for years to come. Perhaps I’ll need you to introduce a hopeful young actress to a casting director. Maybe I’ll need you to get an autograph from your mother for a fan. I may ask you to star in a budding young director’s debut film. I won’t know until the opportunity presents itself.”

As she considered his words, he tilted his head mischievously, and his voice dropped several octaves as he said, “Or maybe I’ll just take your soul as repayment.”

Chloe rolled her eyes at him, but his dark gaze on her made her gulp audibly. He really played up the Devil persona. She’d been told he would; but it was still a little disconcerting.

She inhaled deeply through her nose. “Okay,” she finally said. “Those all sound like reasonable requests.” And she was surprised that he would use his return favor to make the desires of others come true—that he didn’t seem to want to use her for his own gain.

Shifting in his spot on the velvet-backed booth, Lucifer leaned across the table. It was then that she realized he’d barely moved the entire time they’d been speaking.

His voice was smooth as he asked again, “So Ms. Decker, what is it that you desire?”

She swallowed, feeling nervous again. She didn’t know if he would agree to her request—it seemed kind of like a big ask compared to the possible return favors he’d listed.

“I want you,” she began, meeting his eyes with false confidence, “to pretend to be my boyfriend.”

His eyebrows lifted his forehead, her request unexpected. “Why?”

“I want to make my ex jealous. I want him back, and I think that if he saw me with you, he’d realize he wants me back, too.”

“Why me?” he questioned.

Pursing her lips, Chloe admitted, “Well, you’re attractive,” and he preened at the compliment, immediately sitting up straighter in his seat as a smile stretched across his face (perhaps the most genuine smile she’d seen from him, yet). She plowed on, not wanting to give him more time to bask in the compliment or to stroke his ego further, “and Jed doesn’t know you, and you’re in the business of handing out favors.”

Jealousy was a powerful emotion; Lucifer knew that from his extensive observations of humankind, even though he himself had never experienced such a thing. But if this ex, this Jed, was truly over Chloe, he didn’t know if seeing her with someone else would have the effect she desired.

“And if your plan doesn’t work?” he posed, and she could hear the skepticism in his voice.

“I know it’s not foolproof—I’m not delusional,” she said, “but I have to try. As long as you hold up your end of the deal, even if it doesn’t work, I’ll still be in your debt. I’ll still return the favor.”

Lucifer tapped his fingers on the table as he considered her request. “How long would we be pretending to be together?”

She shrugged. “Can we play it by ear? Maybe a month? Hopefully less if it works well.”

Nodding, he folded his fingers together in front of him. “Any other terms?”

“Well, we’d have to sell it. There’ll be paparazzi following us, so we’ll have to hold hands and maybe kiss occasionally.”

He smirked, and his eyes, sparkling as they caught and reflected the club lights, darted down to her plump lips. “That won’t be a problem.”

Blushing, she continued, “And you can’t have sex with anyone while we’re pretending.”

Chloe would _not_ acknowledge the effect he had on her, and she cursed her cheeks for betraying her so.

“Wait,” he said, holding up his hand. “What was that last one? I think I misheard you.”

She let her head fall to one side, not able to contain the small chuckle that fell from her lips. “Your reputation precedes you. If we’re going to sell this, we have to look monogamous, _committed_.”

“I can be discrete,” he insisted.

But she shook her head. “Maybe so, but can you guarantee the people you’re with will be? Or that the paparazzi won’t see anyone leaving your place at all hours of the night or in the morning? It won’t make Jed jealous if he thinks you aren’t serious about me, and I don’t want this to turn into some media fiasco where everyone has a pity party for me because my ex just left me for someone else and my new boyfriend is cheating on me. That’s the exact _opposite_ of what I want.”

He considered her argument knowing that she made a valid point. “So you expect me to remain celibate for an entire month?”

Scoffing, she said incredulous, “Would that really be so hard?”

His grin turned salacious, “Darling, I assure you—it’s _always_ hard.” She rolled her eyes at his innuendo. He continued, more businesslike, “But, it would be a challenge, yes. The longest I think I’ve gone without sex since I’ve been on earth is three days, and that was because Maze left me tied to the bed, so it was still sexually thrilling in an anticipatory sort of way.”

She gave him a strange look, like she couldn’t make sense of his words, or like she didn’t _want_ to. Frowning, she said, “So is that a deal breaker, then?”

“I didn’t say that,” he said quickly. “You intrigue me, Ms. Decker. You’re… _different_.”

She waited as he considered her proposal.

“I can still wank?” he asked.

“Gross,” she said with a huffy laugh. “But, yeah, that’s fine.”

“Alright,” he said, standing up from the booth and walking towards her. She grasped his outstretched hand. “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

Chloe Decker shook hands with the King of Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter to a new story I've been working on! Please let me know if this is something you'd like to see more of or if I should scrap it and move onto something else!
> 
> <3


	2. The Stuff of Fairytales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's plan gets set in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this chapter done super quickly as a giant THANK YOU to everyone who bookmarked, subscribed, left kudos, and especially to those who left a comment on the previous chapter of this fic! I am so happy and excited that so many people are intrigued by this idea!
> 
> Regular updates will probably be a little slower, but I will do my best to update at least twice a week! Given my current workload, twice weekly is definitely manageable.

“Back so soon?”

The unexpected voice made Chloe pause as she made her way through the empty club and toward the elevator that would lead up to Lucifer’s penthouse. She had to admit, she was curious to see him again, and she was eager to put their plan in motion.

She pivoted, her eyes landing on the woman Lucifer had called Maze when she’d come to request her favor the previous day. Behind the bar, Maze seemed to be prepping for the coming evening, restocking bottles and wiping down the bar top with a wet rag.

“I wanted to see if Lucifer wanted to grab a coffee,” Chloe explained as she approached the bar. “It’s part of the deal we made yesterday.”

Maze smirked, eyeing her up and down. “Oh, he told me all about your little deal,” she said, smirk morphing into a frown. “If you ask me, I think it’s a stupid plan. It will never work.”

“Oh,” Chloe said, surprised by the woman’s bluntness. “Um, okay. Can I just go up?” Chloe asked, nodding toward the elevator and choosing to ignore Maze’s unsolicited thoughts about her plan.

“You can; he’s got an open door policy,” she said, sounding bored as she continued to clean the bar. Chloe took a step toward the elevator, but stopped as Maze continued, “But I wouldn’t if I were you. He thoroughly enjoyed his last night as a bachelor, and so did his guests. I think most of them are still up there getting some much needed rest, if you get my drift.”

“Oh,” Chloe said, and she figured she really shouldn’t be surprised. She hoped the no sex thing wouldn’t become an issue between them. “Ew.”

Maze raised her brow and chuckled. “Not into that?”

“Not really, no.”

“You’re missing out.” Maze licked her lips as she looked Chloe up and down. “Who knows, maybe you’ll change your mind. Your new _boyfriend_ can be very convincing.”

“ _Pretend_ boyfriend, and it’s only for a few weeks. No convincing necessary.” She hoisted herself up onto a barstool. “Is there any way you can call up to him? I wanted to start being seen together today, and I thought grabbing coffee would be a good way to do that.”

Maze looked annoyed, but acquiesced anyway.

Chloe was just finishing the mimosa Maze made for her, when Lucifer exited the elevator, looking so perfectly coifed, you’d never have guessed he’d spent his night in the middle of a wild orgy. Well, unless you knew him, that is.

“There she is!” he sing-songed as he made his way over to her. “My darling girlfriend come to fetch her wild stallion boyfriend after he partook in a night of debauchery and sin! Why, it’s the stuff of fairytales.”

Chloe rolled her eyes; it was too early for this. Why did he have to be so over the top? Already, she was annoyed, and she’d only been in the same room with him for five seconds. She hoped she hadn’t made a mistake.

“I hope you enjoyed your ‘night of debauchery and sin’ because it’s the last one you’ll have for a while.”

“I enjoyed it immensely, thank you,” he proclaimed with a self-satisfied smirk. “So Maze informs me you’re ready to start our little charade? Where to first, _dear_?”

Her lips turned up into a tiny smile that she was unable to prevent, try as she might. How could he annoy her _and_ amuse her at the exact same time?

“I thought we could get coffee?” she proposed. “There’s a spot not too far from here, and the weather’s nice enough that we could walk? Draw some attention?”

“Sounds splendid. Will I get to hold your hand?” he teased, mock-excited, but she was thankful that he seemed to take her ideas in stride; that he was willing to work with her. It would make the whole ruse of being with him easier.

She nodded, sliding off the stool. “Yeah, that’d be great.”

And while Lucifer was all playful teasing, Chloe was no-nonsense; businesslike—to her, that’s what this was, a professional arrangement, and she was determined to keep it as such.

And yet, when Lucifer’s warm gaze slid up the length her body, she felt heat flood into her cheeks and a familiar tingle start up deep in her belly.

She wore a black halter-neck top, the cut showing off her toned arms and shoulders. The top tucked smoothly into light-wash denim skinny jeans that disappeared into black ankle boots. The jeans were so tight he could see how shapely her legs were, and it made him wish she’d chosen to wear shorts instead, so that he could admire her smooth, milky skin.

“Ready?” she asked, drawing his attention away from her legs. Her voice held a lilt of teasing, an indicator that she knew exactly where his mind had gone.

Lucifer trailed his fingers lightly down the underside of her forearm and the palm of her hand, sliding them easily into the space between her fingers. Her skin tingled where he’d touched it, goosebumps following his path down her arm, and her stomach flipped unexpectedly from his soft caress.

“Ready,” he confirmed, giving her hand a small squeeze, completely unaware of his effect on her. “Wait, what’s your coffee order?”

Still distracted by the way his hand felt in hers, she asked dumbly, “What? Why?”

Slowly, she tore her gaze away from their linked hands to look up at him.

“I’ll order for us,” Lucifer explained, “and it’ll look like I already know your order by heart.”

“Oh,” she said, and she had to hand it to him, it was a nice detail to add in. Small details like that would be the things that would make them or break them. “Good idea. Um, a tall non-fat almond milk latte with a sugar-free caramel drizzle. Will you be able to remember that?”

Lucifer chuckled. “I’ve hyperthymesia, darling. I remember everything.”

She turned away from him, her eyes widening as she mouthed, _wow_ , to herself. How was someone _so_ delusional considered to be one of the most desired bachelors in LA? She fixed her face, schooling her expression into one of casual disinterest.

“Okay,” she said; she didn’t even want to ask what that was or how he had it. “Let’s go then.”

**. . .**

Chloe settled into her seat at the small table on the sidewalk outside of Beelzebean Coffee. She was unable to wipe the smile from her face. Already, they’d been spotted on the short walk from Lux to the coffee shop, and she knew photos had been taken. Her plan was working!

Her smile had absolutely _nothing_ to do with how tickled Lucifer had been by the name of the coffee shop she’d chosen—secretly for that very reason.

No, she wasn’t at all amused by the way his face had lit up as he squeezed her hand, laughing out loud and saying jovially, “Well, Ms. Decker! Aren’t you the cheeky one.”

And Chloe had smiled wide, his reaction better than she’d imagined, and she’d made a silly face at him, scrunching her nose and pursing her lips. “Chloe,” she insisted in a stage-whisper, using his hand to tug herself up onto her tiptoes, bringing her closer to his ear.

“Ah yes, of course. Chloe it is,” he’d replied through his own dazzling smile, his nose nearly touching hers.

And it just so happened that a paparazzi had snapped a photo capturing that very moment.

She sighed, feeling relieved that their first outing seemed to be a success. She never thought there would be a day she’d be grateful for how dedicated the sneaky little slimeballs were to stalking her, but here she was.

Chloe watched through the coffee shop window as Lucifer fended off admirer after admirer on his way back out to her.

Why were women so drawn to him? Sure, he was attractive—she could admit that—and he seemed to have a good sense of humor, even if he was immature. After just knowing him for a few hours, she could tell he was kind and generous. But the women in there didn’t know any of those things about him. Just one look from him seemed to make them lose all sense of themselves. She frowned as a woman trailed her fingers down the buttons at the front of his shirt while another squeezed his bicep. She felt almost vicariously embarrassed for them. He seemed to enjoy the attention though, even as he brushed them off on his way back out to her.

“Here you are, darling,” he announced when he returned to their table, louder than necessary. She knew he was putting on a show, and her heart expanded a little in her chest, because he was so invested in their ruse. He sat across from her, sliding her cup along the table toward her. “One tall non-fat almond milk latte with a sugar-free caramel drizzle; your favorite.”

She sent him a secretive smirk over the top of her cup. “Thank you.”

Her eyes seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, and for a moment, he almost couldn’t look away. They really were a striking shade of blue.

Shaking himself out of it, he wondered where that thought had come from. He appreciated women’s bodies; not the way their eyes sparkled in the sunlight. He wasn’t a bloody poet, for Dad’s sake. He didn’t notice things like that about humans.

He pulled his flask from his jacket pocket and poured a healthy amount into his cup. Chloe watched with narrowed eyes. Finally, with a shake of her head, she huffed a little laugh and reached for her own cup.

“So, I looked into you,” she admitted, sipping her latte.

Lucifer leaned back in his chair. “Did you now?” She was relieved that he didn’t seem annoyed by what she’d done; on the contrary, he sounded curious when he asked, “And what did you find?”

“Well, you’re the owner of Lux, which I already knew. You’re listed as a member for all sorts of different clubs and organizations. You’re a donor for the LA Art Association, the LA LGBT Center, and the California Innocence Project, among others. I wouldn’t have guessed you were so charitable.”

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, crossing and then uncrossing his legs, and she noticed a small blush color the apple of his cheeks. Fiddling with his cufflinks, he said, “Yes, well, those organizations are important to me, and, well, I’ve got the money to burn. And I mean that quite literally; sometimes I just light it on fire and throw it up in the air to see who’ll risk burning their fingers to go after it.”

“Okay,” Chloe said, drawing out the word. She noted how she’d made him uncomfortable by pointing out his generosity, and how he’d deflected with a joke.

“Well, do go on. What else did you discover?” And just like that, his mask of indifference was back in place.

She leaned forward, linking her fingers on the table in front of her. “According to google, a few years ago you didn’t exist.”

He chuckled, clearly amused. “Someone’s been _quite_ the little detective,” he teased.

She raised her eyebrow, the look on her face expectant as she waited for him to explain.

“A few years ago, I _didn’t_ exist. At least, not on this plane.”

She chewed her bottom lip, giving him a disbelieving look. “Huh?”

He nodded slowly as if trying to help lead her to the correct conclusion. Then, he tilted is head in the direction of the sign above the coffee shop that read _Beelzebean Coffee_. “I was in Hell.”

Laughter bubbled from her chest. “Oh, right,” she swallowed down more giggles, running her tongue over her front teeth. “I almost forgot about your whole Devil thing. Okay,” she raised her hands as if giving in, “you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

He scoffed and shook his head, insisting, “It’s the truth, _Detective_!”

She rolled her eyes, wondering if this whole ‘detective’ thing was going to become a _thing_ with him.

“Hmm.” She sipped from her coffee, still squinting at him. She wondered why he was so adamant about being the Devil. Nothing about him screamed devilish to her—except for maybe his bedroom activities and his shady favor-granting side-business—and he certainly didn’t seem evil.

He was a mystery, and for some reason she felt compelled to solve him.

“Why don’t you tell me about Jed?” Lucifer brought her out of her thoughts, changing the subject. “If this insipid dullard was foolish enough to let you go, why do you want him back?”

Chloe shrugged. “I love him,” she said simply.

“Love,” he repeated, and she couldn’t read his tone. “You humans have done both terrible and wonderful acts in the name of it. I’ve never been able to fully understand it.”

“You’ve never been in love?” Chloe asked, and for some reason, her heart felt heavy for him. It must be somewhat lonely to have everything one could ever desire, but no one to share it with. 

“As far as I know, angels don’t experience love,” he said, a statement of fact. He didn’t seem upset by it, and she wondered if he felt he was incapable of love for some reason. “So what is it that you love about Jed?”

“Well,” Chloe began, staring into her half-empty latte. “When we met, I was in a bad place. My dad had recently died, and I wasn’t handling it well. I was drinking and using drugs and partying almost every night.”

She bit her lip, chancing a glance up at Lucifer. He watched her with rapt attention, and as their eyes met, he covered her hand with his on the table between them. “I’m sorry, Chloe. For your loss,” he said sincerely.

Embarrassingly, she felt tears sting the corners of her eyes. Something about his sympathetic tone hit her right in the heart. She sniffed, blinking them back before they could fall.

“Thanks. It was a long time ago now,” she said, even though sometimes the loss of him still felt so fresh, still raw. “But, then I met Jed, and he pulled me out of the dark place I was in. He helped me find joy in life again. He was there for me during my lowest point, and I feel like he knows me better than anyone else ever could because of that.”

“Well then,” Lucifer said, pulling his hand away from where it still rested on hers. “Let’s win him back!”

Chloe giggled at his enthusiasm. It felt good to have someone completely on her side, in her corner.

“You said that he’s dating someone else now?” Lucifer asked.

“Izzy Blake," she said, nodding. "She’s an up-and-coming actress; she just starred in her first big blockbuster. She’s pretty,” Chloe admitted, “but from what I’ve heard about her, she’s ditzy. Jed used to always compliment me on my intelligence; he said it was sexy.”

“That it is,” Lucifer agreed with a wink.

She blushed from his unexpected compliment. “I just need to remind him of all the reasons he loved me,” she said, almost to herself, tapping her empty to-go cup on the table.

“All done?” Lucifer asked after a moment, eyeing her cup.

She nodded, and they both stood. Lucifer reached for her hand, and she was a little surprised by how easily her fingers twisted with his, how nice her hand felt in his. Natural.

Tossing their cups in the bin, they headed back in the direction of Lux.

“If it helps your plan,” Lucifer said softly, leaning down to speak directly into her ear, “you and I could have sex.”

Laughter erupted from her lips. She sputtered. “How would that help?”

He hummed, and the vibration against her ear sent a shiver up her spine. “Well, I don’t lie, and what if someone asks me how you are in bed?”

“Why would anyone ask that? And if they did, why would you ever answer?” she said, laughter still in her voice. She ignored the way her body responded to his nearness. “Also, you don’t lie?”

“Nope. Point of pride for me, _Detective_.” And there it was again. Detective. Her new nickname, she supposed.

She smirked, rolling her head to look up at him. “Then how do you explain your whole devil shtick?” she challenged.

“Easy. Because it’s the truth!” he insisted, tugging at her hand.

She chuckled and pressed the side of her face into his upper arm. Feeling his stride falter, though, she quickly pulled her head away, her hand slipping from his in the process. What had possessed her to do that? There weren’t even any other people around, so she wasn’t doing it for the show. For a moment she had just felt so happy, so comfortable with him, her body just reacted of it’s own accord.

He stared down at her, his expression unreadable. “Right. Well, we’re nearly to Lux. Do you want to come in for a drink?”

“Um… Actually, I should get going. Are you free tomorrow, though? I want to keep the momentum going.”

“Tomorrow’s Saturday, so I’ll be working at Lux; you know, schmoozing with my patrons. Why don’t you come by? It might be good for you to be seen with me there.”

She nodded already beginning to back away. “Yeah. That sounds good. I’ll text you for details tomorrow.”

“Alright,” he said, still staring at her with that unreadable expression. “Have a good evening, Chloe.”

“Thanks,” she said, and she stopped to give him an actual smile. “Really. Thank you for everything. Today was perfect.”

He nodded, the ghost of a smile beginning to tug at his own lips.

“See you tomorrow,” she said, and he watched as she disappeared around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a rough plot outline for this fic, with lots of little scene ideas already brewing. But, there's lots of room for flexibility, so I'd love to hear some of the things (tropes, scenes, etc) you'd like to see in this fic! 
> 
> And, more specifically, do you all like when devil reveals are included in these types of stories? And, do you want to see some of the other characters (Ella, Dan) even though this is an AU? I already plan to keep Linda as Lucifer's therapist.
> 
> Feedback on any of the above would be much appreciated!
> 
> <3


	3. Off the Market

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for sharing your ideas in the previous chapter! They were so inspiring and I really enjoyed reading them and hearing your take on the characters and about the kinds of things you like to read about! They made me think about this story in ways that were different than I had been, and I think it will make the fic that much better!
> 
> I've got a much more solid outline now, but I'm always open to suggestions & requests, so keep them coming and I'll see what I can do! If I use one of your ideas, I will of course credit you in the chapter notes :)
> 
> This chapter was turning massive, so I decided to split it into two parts so that I could get an update posted today! The next chapter will pick up right where this one left off.
> 
> The dress I was envisioning Chloe wearing in this chapter is the dress she borrowed from Lucifer in "Manly Whatnots".

An incessant buzzing slowly brought Chloe out of sleep and into wakefulness. She groaned, the morning sunlight seeping disagreeably through her closed eyelids.

“No,” she grunted, flinging her arm out from under the covers in a blind search for the culprit—her phone.

Cracking one eye open against the bright LA sunshine, she glared at the name that appeared on the screen. _Lucifer Morningstar_. Groaning again, she pressed ‘accept’ and then wedged the phone between her face and the pillow beneath it.

“Why are you calling me so early?” she whined, her voice raspy from sleep.

“Early?” Lucifer chirped from the other end of the line. The fact that she liked the sound of his stupid British accent only made her grumpier. “It’s ten o’clock, Detective!”

The new nickname made her stomach flutter in a pleasant way, and she cursed her own body for being so easily affected by him.

“Mmph,” she grumbled, ignoring that familiar warmth that spread through her lower belly.

“Are you still in bed?” he asked, and then his voice dropped an octave, “Are you naked?”

She groaned and asked exasperatedly, “Lucifer, _why_ are you calling me?”

“You haven’t seen it then? Splendid!” and his early-morning cheerfulness made her want to stab her eyes out with the nail file laying conveniently on the nightstand next to her. “I had Maze check all the tabloid sites and guess who made TMZ’s homepage?”

“What? Really?” she asked excitedly, immediately feeling more awake. She turned over, shifting under the sheets as she propped herself up into a sitting position against her pillows. Tapping the button to put Lucifer on speakerphone, she exchanged her cell phone for her glasses on the nightstand and reached for her laptop underneath.

“My, my, Detective! What _are_ you doing under those sheets?” His voice, suggestively deep and smooth like velvet, had the desired effect, and once again, her insides turned over on themselves.

“Shut up, Lucifer,” she said as she flipped open the laptop screen and waited for the computer to boot up. She marveled at how quickly she’d come to feel comfortable around him; he had a way of being overly-familiar with her that made it seem as though they had known each other for years rather than just a few days. It put her at ease, made it easy to tease and joke with him.

Once Chloe had the page pulled up, she scrolled to the headline and then read aloud:

_LA’s Hottest Bachelor off the Market?_

_Chloe Decker seems to be staking her claim on LA’s most notorious playboy, premier nightclub owner Lucifer Morningstar. Multiple reports saw the pair walking hand-in-hand and having coffee together in The Hollywood Hills on Friday afternoon. This, following recent reports that Decker_ (Hot Tub High School, The Weaponizer) _and boyfriend of three years, DJ Karnal, have called it quits. I don’t know about you, but I think these two make an adorable couple! Click through the photos below and tell us if you agree in the comments!_

“Pretty good, eh?” Lucifer asked, sounding proud of himself.

Chloe hummed, scrolling through the pictures of them linked to the story. The first few were different shots of them holding hands on their way to the coffee shop. They looked comfortable with each other, and Chloe was glad that it didn’t look at all staged or fake.

She inhaled sharply as she clicked to the final photo, her stomach somersaulting unexpectedly at the intimacy captured in the image. Chloe stood on her toes, Lucifer’s hand clasped between both of hers, her body leaning into his. His face was tilted down toward hers, so close it looked as though they were about to kiss. And the look in his eyes—dark, playful, and oh so seductive. How had she missed that look yesterday?

“So are you still coming by Lux tonight?” Lucifer asked, interrupting her train of thought.

“Uh huh,” she said, a little too high-pitched. She cleared her throat, shifting again under the sheets, rubbing her thighs together. Quickly, she closed the tab on her internet browser, not wanting to look at the photo any longer. “I thought I’d bring my friend Ella.”

“Wonderful! I’ll put both your names on the list so that you can bypass the line.”

“Thanks, Lucifer. What time should we get there?”

“My set starts at eight if you’d like to hear me play; otherwise any time after nine-thirty.”

“Hear you play?” Chloe asked, setting her laptop aside and sliding back down under the covers.

“The piano,” he specified.

“I didn’t know you played piano.”

“I do, and I’m quite good,” he boasted. Then in a softer voice, he confessed, “It’s a passion of mine.”

“Then we’ll be there by eight,” Chloe said, smiling as she imagined Lucifer at the piano. “I’d love to hear you play.”

For some reason, Lucifer’s heart sped up at her words. The thought of her wanting to hear him play just because it was something he loved, and not because she wanted anything in return, made his breath catch.

“You would?” Lucifer asked softly after a beat, sounding uncertain. It was a stark contrast to his previously exaggerated self-confidence.

“Mmhmm,” Chloe hummed, not knowing why her heart was suddenly in her throat making it nearly impossible to speak. “I need to see for myself that you’re not just _all-talk_ ,” she teased, in an attempt to get them back to a place of normalcy. She felt almost uncomfortable with his sudden vulnerability with her, and with the speed at which her heart reacted to it.

“I assure you, Detective, I am _not_ ‘just all-talk,’” he scoffed, mock-offended. “And playing the piano isn’t the only way I’m good with my fingers. If only you’d sleep with me, you could see for yourself that the rumors are true.”

She felt herself blush at the suggestion. She’d been annoyed by all of his sexual innuendos at first, but his flirtatious sense of humor had quickly grown on her—she found it endearing. And in all honesty, it made her feel good to have his flirtatious comments directed at her. Being broken up with didn’t exactly do wonders for one’s self-esteem.

“I guess I’ll just have to take your word for it,” she said smugly, “because that’s _never_ gonna happen.”

Her refusal to sleep with him only made him want her more. What was it about her that made her able to resist him so easily?

“But Detective—” He started to protest, but she cut him off, “Tonight at eight, then?”

Grumbling, he confirmed, “Yes, tonight at eight.”

“See you then, Lucifer,” she said cheerily, satisfied that she had had the final word.

“Looking forward to it, Chloe,” he said softly before ending the call.

**. . .**

“Wow, this is Lux, huh?” Ella shouted in Chloe’s ear above the thumping club music. “I’ve been dying to check this place out, but it’s so hard to get in! How’d you get us to skip the line?”

Chloe grabbed her friend’s hand and tugged her in the direction of the bar. “I know the owner,” she explained.

It was barely 7:45, but the place was already packed. She wondered if people came early specifically to watch Lucifer’s set.

“I knew it paid to be friends with you,” Ella joked.

Chloe smiled and rolled her eyes good-naturedly at the comment. Ella always made jokes about the benefits of being friends with a movie star. “Let’s get a drink!”

Almost out of her control, her eyes skimmed the crowd for Lucifer. And as if he could feel her presence, his eyes met hers the moment they landed on him. The delighted grin that stretched across his face was too pure to fake, and it made the fluttering in her tummy start back up again.

He made his way over to them, and they all reached the bar at the same time.

She didn’t know why, but she suddenly felt nervous, awkward, as they stood staring at one another. Glancing around, she noticed that nearly every eye in the crowded club had followed him and were watching them now. Some people whispered, some took photos, and she wondered if they had also seen the TMZ article.

“Hi,” she said softly, watching his eyes traverse the length of her body. She wore a red, high-neck halter dress that flowed to mid-thigh with straps that criss-crossed her upper back. She’d chosen it for him, the red making her think of the devilish persona he’d adopted, though she’d never admit it—not even to herself.

His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, and remembering their ruse, highly aware of all the eyes on them, Chloe wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him.

She felt him tense up, and immediately loosened her hold on him. She was about to step back, confused by his reaction, when finally she felt him reciprocate, his arms slowly encircling her waist, his hands pressing into the small of her back and the space between her shoulder blades.

She relaxed against him for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being held so tenderly. Lucifer’s large hand was warm against the skin of her upper back, and she almost didn’t want to pull away.

“Hello, darling,” he said when they finally pulled away. Her heart hammered in her chest.

Eyes scanning the club, she saw that most people had gone back to drinking and conversing with their friends, and she no longer felt as if she was on display, which lessened her nerves.

“This is my friend Ella Lopez,” she introduced, “Ella, this is Lucifer Morningstar.”

Ella stared wide-eyed and speechless at the debonair club owner.

Lucifer chuckled, extending his hand to Ella. When she placed her hand in his, he lifted it to his lips to press a chaste kiss to her knuckles. “Pleasure, Ms. Lopez.”

Ella muttered something nonsensical, and Chloe chuckled. It didn’t seem as though her friend was immune to Lucifer’s charms in the same way she was.

Lucifer, loving the effect he was having, smiled charmingly at her as he released her hand.

“Patrick,” he called, and the bartender was instantly in front of them. “This is my girlfriend, Chloe Decker, and her friend Ella Lopez. Their drinks are on the house tonight.”

“Of course, Boss,” Patrick agreed easily, then turned his attention to the ladies. “What can I make for you?”

“Wait! Hold up, hold up,” Ella exclaimed, finally shaking herself out of Lucifer’s spell. Her eyes nearly bulged as they darted between Chloe and Lucifer. “Did you say _girlfriend_?!”

Lucifer smiled awkwardly at her enthusiasm and looked at Chloe helplessly.

Ella smacked Chloe’s arm. “You didn’t tell me you were dating someone!”

“Ummm… It’s new?” she tried to explain, smiling shyly up at Lucifer. She noticed Patrick fidgeting impatiently behind the bar, his eyes nervously shifting between them and the growing queue of patrons waiting to order more drinks. “I’ll have a gin and tonic,” she said to him, smiling apologetically.

“Make that two!” Ella piped in.

Lucifer glanced at the clock above the bar. “My set’s about to start.” He nodded his head toward an empty booth in the middle of the club. “I reserved that booth for you. Best one in the house!”

“Lucifer, you didn’t have to do that!” Chloe said.

Ella nudged her. “Chloee,” she whined through her teeth, giving her a look that said, _shut up_.

“Nonsense. You deserve nothing but the best, Detective.”

“Detective?” Ella mouthed, and Chloe rolled her eyes.

“I’ll tell you later,” she said to her friend.

“Do enjoy yourselves,” Lucifer said enthusiastically. Then, lowering his voice so that only Chloe could hear him, said hesitantly, “I’ll come find you after my set?”

A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips, and she nodded.

After Lucifer disappeared into the crowd, Ella’s wide eyes found hers as they made their way to their booth. “What the hell, Chlo?! Why didn’t you tell me you were dating LA’s sexiest club owner?!”

Chloe giggled as she slid onto the plush bench. “It’s _so_ new,” she repeated as if that was a good explanation.

Ella continued to gush, “Damn, and he is even _finer_ in person! He must be _amazing_ in bed.”

Chloe blushed and sipped awkwardly from her drink.

Picking up on the obvious evasion, Ella pressed, “Girl, please tell me you are hittin’ that!”

Chloe shook her head. “We haven’t,” she chewed on her lip as she widened her eyes and tilted her head to the side, hoping that Ella would understand where she was going without making her say the words. Then finally, she muttered through her teeth, “really… done _that_ … yet.”

“Oh my god, Chloe! What are you waiting for?” Ella exclaimed, flabbergasted. “If he showed even the slightest bit of interest in me, I’d be climbing him like a tree in seconds.”

Chloe’s blush only deepened. “Ummm… I guess we’re just taking things slow.”

Ella hummed, leaning back against the velvety booth. “Well if I were you, I’d speed things up. Look at the way they all look at him.”

Chloe did, scanning the crowd as the first notes of the piano caressed her ear. Chatter immediately died down as everyone watched, entranced, as Lucifer began to play. Women and men alike were drawn to him, their bodies almost subconsciously moving closer to the piano, leaning toward his mesmerizing presence.

They were all so perfect, so glamourous, it made her feel like the imposter she sometimes felt she was. Even though she was an actress, she’d never _felt_ like one. Her mother had pushed her into it, and while she enjoyed what she did, she’d never felt that pull to the limelight that so many others felt.

It was easy to see that they all wanted him, wanted him to fulfill their desires as they fulfilled his. And she felt bad for a moment, guilty that her favor prevented him from doing so.

“Although,” Ella murmured, as his smooth voice joined with the piano music, “maybe you should just keep doing what you’re doing.”

“Huh?” Chloe said, shifting her attention back to her friend.

Ella nodded in Lucifer’s direction. “The man hasn’t taken his eyes off you.”

Her eyes immediately found his, her stomach twisting as his dark gaze pierced into hers. An unexpected wave of heat warmed her from the inside out, her cheeks flushing under his unwavering attention.

When he saw that he had captured her attention, he smiled at her around the words of the song, and he seemed to sit up a little straighter, play the melody more crisply, sing the words with more passion, almost as if he felt bolstered by her eyes on him, performing at his absolute best; performing for _her_.

And suddenly, she was just as captivated as everyone else.

His eyes rarely left hers as he played song after song, and she let herself get swept up in it. The way he looked at her made her feel things she’d later blame on the alcohol, things she wasn’t sure she wanted to feel. She knew he could have any number of the people in his club that night, all of them looking at him with lustful, wanting gazes, but he didn’t spare any of them a second glance. She had his undivided attention.

And she knew that he was only playing a role, that it was all part of his favor to her, her grand scheme to win Jed back—Jed, who she hadn’t thought of all night, by the way—but damn, was he good at it.

“I’ve only got time for one more tonight,” Lucifer announced into his microphone, his eyes finally tearing away from hers as he scanned the crowd to a cacophony of disappointed whines and shouts that echoed through the room. Chloe couldn’t help but feel the same disappointment. “I’d like to dedicate this last song to a special someone,” and his eyes returned to hers, “I hope you like it, Detective.”

She recognized the opening notes of one of her favorite songs instantly.

_Close your eyes_

_Give me your hand, darling_

_Do you feel my heart beating?_

_Do you understand?_

_Do you feel the same?_

_Am I only dreaming?_

_Is this burning an eternal flame?_

Ella squealed next to her. “Oh my god, Chlo! That is so sweet of him!”

Chloe only looked away long enough to give Ella a smile of agreement. For someone who had never been in a serious relationship as far as she could tell from her google searches of him, he was surprisingly good at it.

She turned back to watch as Lucifer finished the song, her smile growing wider, because it _was_ sweet, even if was all just an act. Because he was doing it all for her; putting his sex life on hold, reserving the best booth at Lux, comping her drinks and Ella’s, and devoting a good chunk of his free time to her. All to help her attain what she truly desired—Jed.

After a burst of applause, Lucifer disappeared into the sea of his admirers, and someone cranked the club music back up.

Draining the last of her second gin and tonic, Chloe asked, “Do you want to grab another drink?”

“Yeah,” Ella agreed easily, “And then let’s dance!”

**. . .**

The dance floor was packed, bodies pressing in on each other from all angles becoming one wriggling, pulsating mass.

Chloe was not much of a dancer—she’d never had rhythm and always found it difficult to relax enough to produce fluid movements. Instead, she danced stiffly, limbs rigid and awkward, hips stuttering as they swayed to the beat.

Usually, she was self-conscious enough to avoid dancing, but the number of bodies moving near hers under the dim club lights provided a sense of anonymity—she was one with the group. That, and the alcohol had made her tipsy enough not to care what she looked like or worry about what anyone might think of her.

When Lucifer found them an hour or so after his set had ended, she and Ella were giggling as they moved against each other.

He chuckled loudly as he stood off to the side and watched as Chloe attempted a move of the robot variation.

“Nice moves,” he commented through his smile.

“Lucifer!” she exclaimed happily, grin curving across her face. She’d been wondering when he’d rejoin them; she wanted to thank him for the song he’d played for her.

She stepped into his body, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing him into a tipsy little hug.

His body froze up again, reacting to her embrace, and she wondered how someone who was so physical sexually could balk at other types of affectionate touch. But just like before, he relaxed into her arms after a few seconds, after the initial shock had worn off. Tentatively, he returned the hug.

With her arms still tight around him, she tilted her head up to look into his face and asked through a huge smile, “How’d you know The Bangles are my favorite?”

She watched as the small, uncomfortable smile he donned in response to her impromptu hug morphed into something more playful. Cheekily, he replied, “I looked into you, too, Detective.”

Blushing, she gazed at him, his eyes the color of warm chocolate as they peered into hers.

“Well,” she said, so softly it was almost inaudible over the music, “thank you.”

She released him, stepping back a little to put some space between them. Her heart was hammering a mile a minute at being so close to him, at the look in his eyes, and at the way he held her so carefully, as if she were something precious that might break if he squeezed too tightly.

“You play beautifully,” she complimented.

He blushed at her words and then tried to brush them off with a joke, “Yes, well, like I said, talented fingers.”

Her words made him feel funny, and he didn’t know how to handle that. He’d been complimented before, yes, but always by people who wanted something from him. It had never felt quite as genuine as hearing those words from Chloe’s lips. It made him feel as though his heart and lungs and stomach were being squeezed tightly into the same small box, confined and constricted, only to be freed seconds later, expanding larger than they had ever been. It felt good; he’d never felt that before.

She smirked, allowing him to brush the compliment off. She liked the way he reacted when she praised him; it was the only time he seemed unsure of himself and vulnerable, almost as if he wasn’t used to it, which seemed ridiculous for someone with an ego as big as his.

“I think I’m gonna go get another drink,” she said.

“What would you like? I can get it for you,” he offered.

“No, that’s okay. I kinda want a break from dancing anyway.”

He nodded, and she slipped away to the bar. Lucifer turned to find Ella staring at him with a wide, goofy smile. He smiled nervously at her in return.

“So you and Chloe, huh?” she asked, dancing over to him.

He nodded once to confirm, easily finding ways to convince himself that he wasn’t technically lying. When he told people she was his girlfriend, she _was_. His _fake_ girlfriend, but girlfriend none-the-less. Ella’s question was vague, so it was easy to confirm. He and Chloe were _something_.

“I can tell she really likes you,” Ella said, slurring her words just a little, as they danced together.

“Oh?” he asked, surprised.

“She doesn’t stop smiling when you’re around,” she explained. Suddenly, she stopped dancing and pushed her finger into his chest. “You better not hurt her! She’s been through a lot.”

“I—I won’t,” he found himself promising.

“Good,” she nodded, satisfied. Her smile returned and she started dancing again.

Lucifer glanced over to the bar, wondering why Chloe hadn’t yet returned. He wanted to see if Ms. Lopez was right; if she smiled when she was around him.

He grinned as his eyes landed on her, but his grin quickly turned to a frown. He watched as she chatted with some bloke at the bar, giggling at something he had said to her.

His heart sped up as he watched her interact with the man who he was sure was an inane halfwit just by the look of him. His stomach felt tight, unpleasantly so, and he impulsively made his way over to them.

Wedging himself between them, he looked expectantly at Chloe.

Her laughter died down as her gaze shifted between the man she had been talking to and Lucifer.

“Lucifer?” she asked, and his heart sank at the annoyance in her tone. Maybe he wasn’t saving her from an unwanted conversation after all.

His smile faded, and he asked bitterly, “Am I interrupting something?”

Narrowing her eyes at him, she grabbed his arm and pulled him away, shooting the man an apologetic look over her shoulder. “Lucifer, _what_ are you doing?” she hissed through her teeth.

He crossed his arms over his chest, looking just as annoyed. “Well, it certainly won’t help our charade if you’re flirting with other men now will it?”

“Lucifer!” she exclaimed, exasperated, but she couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips at his unexpected jealousy. “He was a _fan_! He just wanted an autograph.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, _Oh_ ,” she chuckled, mimicking him. Clearly amused, she said, “For someone who has never had a girlfriend before, you’ve sure got the jealous boyfriend role down.”

“Jealous?!” he exclaimed, aghast. “I don’t get jealous!”

“Could have fooled me,” Chloe said with a knowing smile. “Come on, _boyfriend_. Let’s go dance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really fun to write--I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment if you feel like it! I love them :)  
> I'm also appreciative of constructive feedback, so by all means, tell me what you disliked as well! I might not change anything I've already written, but I will take your comments into account for future chapters/works. 
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone who has left kudos, subscribed, bookmarked, & especially to those who have commented so far! It is very much appreciated!!


	4. If This Were Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to everyone supporting this fic in some way or another! Reading, subscribing, bookmarking, leaving kudos, and especially to those who leave a comment! I am so grateful and I LOVE to hear your thoughts and ideas!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

“Looks like your Ms. Lopez has found herself an admirer,” Lucifer commented as he took Chloe’s hand and tugged her into his body. To Chloe’s credit, she only stumbled slightly, catching herself on Lucifer’s biceps. He chuckled deeply into her ear, amused by her clumsiness, and then raised his eyebrows suggestively and indicated with a head tilt which way she should look.

She peaked around his shoulder to see Ella’s back pressed to the front of the man she was dancing with, his hands on her hips as she grinded against him. She knew her friend had a penchant for bad boys and that it often led to her getting hurt.

Catching Ella’s eye, she gave her friend a questioning look and mouthed ‘are you good?’ Ella smiled sheepishly at her and nodded, turning her attention back to the man she was with.

Satisfied, Chloe did the same.

Lucifer’s hands found the curve of her hips as hers slid over his broad shoulders, coming to rest at the nape of his neck. 

They kept space between their bodies as they started to dance together, and Chloe was surprised that Lucifer didn’t try to grope her or grind their hips together in an obscene display of sexuality.

Instead, he chuckled at the way she struggled to stay on beat, amused by her inelegance. She made faces at him and pretended to be annoyed by his teasing, but really, she liked making him smile—even if it was at her own expense.

Releasing his neck, she shimmied out of his grasp. She tried out new moves that Lucifer would then mimic or embellish upon.

He pulled her back to him, taking one of her hands in his and placing the other on her waist, and spun them in circles in a dance that did not match with the sensual beats of club music.

They laughed gleefully, Chloe not able to remember the last time she’d had so much _fun_. Just being around Lucifer was fun. She liked the silly side of herself that Lucifer seemed to bring out; for once not embarrassed by her dorky dance moves, because he was right there with her. And for the first time, she wondered if they would remain friends once their little ruse was over. She truly hoped so; even after just two days, she liked having him in her life.

Her hips swayed, arms high above her head, and she met Lucifer’s gaze with a happy little smile that slowly faded as she took in the way his dark eyes devoured her body. Something between them had changed, and her guts twisted at the way he was looking at her. Like he was _hungry_ for her.

Liquid heat pulsed between her thighs as he reached for her.

She let him tug her into his body, gasping as his hands skimmed wildly over the curves of her hips and waist. Lucifer didn’t seem to notice or care that each little movement of her hips against his was somewhat off-beat.

He found her mesmerizing.

Chloe’s perfectly _imperfect_ dance moves were doing things to him, driving him wild. Blood rushed to a certain appendage that was begging to make itself known, and Lucifer had to pull out all the stops to keep his arousal at bay. Normally, he wouldn’t care—he had no shame in his body or its reactions to beautiful people—but he didn’t think Chloe would appreciate his erection pressing into her as they danced, and he wanted more than anything to keep dancing with her.

She backed out of his embrace, sending him a teasing smirk as she danced away from him. His eyes narrowed at her playfully; he loved how she was flirting with him.

“C’mere,” Lucifer said, biting his lip as he grabbed her waist and pulled her back to him. He held her more firmly this time, daring her to try to break away again. He felt her chuckle into his neck, and she rubbed her nose against the tendon there, inhaling his scent.

His fingers ran the length of her back, lingering on the exposed skin between her shoulder blades. She shivered under his touch.

They continued their game of cat and mouse, with Chloe breaking out of his embrace every so often, only for him to pull her back to him seconds later. Each time he tugged her back, she stayed longer against his body, until she couldn’t find it in herself to pull away again.

Lucifer’s fingers wove into the hair behind her ear, holding the silky strands away from her face. He guided her head to his, where he pressed their foreheads together. His eyes were dark as he slipped his leg between hers, and she couldn’t stop herself from grinding down on it. She was so turned on by him—the way he looked at her, the way his strong thigh felt between her legs, his masculine scent— _was it sandalwood and citrus?_ —and her hot core throbbed in sync with the beat of the music, begging for friction.

“Chloe,” he whispered, his voice hoarse and raspy. His eyes dropped down to her plush lips, parted as she panted into the space between their faces. Her body seemed to vibrate with arousal; her stormy blue irises, nearly erased by pupils blown so wide, shifted between his devilish eyes and his soft-looking lips.

Her eyelids fluttered closed as she tilted her chin up to his face, her stomach in knots as she anticipated the feeling of his lips against hers.

“Hey, Chlo?” Ella’s voice, loud in her ear, snapped her out of the spell she’d been under. Abruptly, she jerked away from Lucifer, her heart pounding wildly in her chest.

Ella, realizing she’d interrupted something, blushed and smiled guiltily as she quickly apologized, “Oh. Sorry, guys! I didn’t mean to interrupt!”

“No, that’s okay!” Chloe rushed out, casting a sideways glance at Lucifer to see his reaction. He was glaring at Ella, and she would have giggled at how annoyed he looked, if she wasn’t panicking over what had almost just happened. Because that hadn’t been for show. She had wanted Lucifer to kiss her. She felt guilty for wanting Lucifer while she still loved Jed.

“Um, I think I’m gonna go…” Ella said, nodding to the man she’d been dancing with.

“Are you sure?” Chloe asked, wanting to make sure Ella was sober enough to make a decision she wouldn’t regret in the morning.

Ella nodded, smiling. “I’m sure. I’ll text you in the morning so that we can exchange deets,” she said, looking meaningfully between Chloe and Lucifer.

Chloe blushed, keeping her eyes firmly _not_ on Lucifer, and nodded vigorously, attempting to urge Ella to go so that she wouldn’t make any more suggestive remarks. “Okay! Have fun!”

“Oh, I will!” Ella called over her shoulder as she met back up with her date. "You, too!"

Chloe’s mind was a jumble of thoughts and emotions as she turned back to Lucifer. She needed to keep her focus on Jed; she couldn’t let herself to get distracted by the confusing new feelings she had for Lucifer.

Lucifer was attractive and sensual; of course, she would be sexually attracted to him.

But that’s all it was. Attraction on a physical level.

There was nothing deeper between them; not like the connection she had with Jed. Anything she felt for Lucifer was fake, brought on by the make-believe romance they were creating. None of it was real, and she had to keep reminding herself of that.

“I should probably go too,” she said, finally meeting Lucifer’s eyes.

He frowned, realizing he didn’t want her to leave. He thought that they’d been having fun. He thought that they’d been having a moment before Ms. Lopez interrupted them.

“Stay,” he requested softly.

“What?” she asked, surprised by his request. Then, she shook her head. “No, I shouldn’t.”

“Detective, if this were real, trust me, you would _not_ be going home tonight. Not after the way we just danced. If this were _real_ ,” he said, stepping closer to her. His eyes were _so_ dark; his voice deep and gravelly; he sounded wrecked.

She gulped as he continued, “we’d go up to my penthouse right now, and we wouldn’t even make it to the bed. I’d fuck you against the wall, or maybe on top of my piano, because neither of us could wait a second longer for me to be inside you. The first time would be hard and fast; we’d be so desperate for each other. But then, I’d carry you to my bed so that I could take my time with you. I’d shag you over and over again, in every way you’ve ever desired, all night long.”

His breathing was ragged as he hovered over her, and his fingers twitched, like he wanted to reach for her. She swallowed, his words igniting a fire in her belly.

“I know you want to,” he continued as he gazed into her eyes. “I can see the desire in your eyes.”

She averted her eyes from his, her cheeks flushed; she felt too hot. “Lucifer,” she began, and she was so tempted to give in to him. The alcohol had loosened her up, and her resolve was weak. It would just be casual sex; people did it all the time. Hell, Ella was on her way to a casual fuck as they spoke.

But it wouldn’t just be a one and done thing for her and Lucifer. They still had to pull off her plan, and sex always complicated things. It made things messy. She wasn’t willing to risk that right now, because she _needed_ Lucifer to get Jed back.

“I’ll stay,” she agreed, and the grin that spread across his face was so endearing, she almost hated herself for wrecking it. “But not to have sex. Just to keep up our act. You’re right; it would look weird if I went home alone tonight.”

His smile fell a little, but he nodded and stepped away from her; and she knew he would respect her wishes.

Luckily, by the time they reached his penthouse, his usual carefree mood had returned. His smile was genuine as he gestured to his room, “You take the bed, Detective. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“Are you sure?” she asked quietly, and she considered offering to share, but she knew that after the conversation they’d just had, sharing a bed would be too tempting for both of them.

“Of course, darling,” he assured as he walked over to the bar to pour himself another drink. “Would you like something?”

She felt parched, her mouth dry from the alcohol. “Maybe just a water?” she requested, hoping to stave off a hangover. 

He snagged one from the mini fridge under the bar and slid it across to her.

“Thanks,” she said, uncapping it and taking a swig. The cold water was hydrating as it slid down her throat, and she chugged half the bottle in one go.

Lucifer watched her carefully as he sipped his whisky, his eyes drawn to the long column of her throat as she gulped the liquid down.

She set the bottle back onto the bar, and looked down at her dress. “Uhhh, do you have something I can sleep in?”

That familiar twinkle returned to his eyes, and he teased, “So you _don’t_ sleep in the nude, then?”

She rolled her eyes, but secretly she was overjoyed that he was back to teasing her; that their unresolved sexual tension hadn’t made things awkward between them.

“Help yourself to whatever you’d like in my closet. What’s mine is yours, isn’t that how that saying goes?”

“Thank you, Lucifer,” she sing-songed, sending him an appreciative smile over her shoulder as she disappeared into his room.

She dug through the racks of clothing in his giant walk-in closet, but was unable to find any kind of sleep or lounge wear. Finally, she settled on one of his plain white button-downs. He seemed to have a hundred of them, so she figured he wouldn’t miss the one. She assumed she’d have to have it dry-cleaned, and who knew when she’d find the time to do that. She slipped on a pair of his socks as well.

“Lucifer?” she called, grabbing her water from the bar before joining him in the living area.

He nearly choked on his whisky when he saw her.

“Are you _trying_ to kill me?” he sputtered from his place on the couch.

“Huh?” She was momentarily distracted when she saw that he’d removed his shirt, and her eyes greedily mapped the hard muscles of his chest and abs, lingering for a moment on the most adorable smattering of freckles that covered the smooth skin there.

“First you show up tonight in that gorgeous dress, and now you’re parading around _my_ penthouse in nothing but _my_ shirt, and you expect me _not_ to ravish you?” He sounded both confused and offended.

“Oh.” She blushed as his eyes drank her in, lingering on her long, smooth legs. “Well it’s not like you had an abundance of PJs to choose from,” she joked.

His eyebrows furrowed. “Oh. Well…that’s actually a fair point,” he conceded, but then he smirked and bragged, “My overnight guests don’t usually need them.”

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at him, not able to help the chuckle that escaped her lips. Careful to protect her modesty in the skimpy shirt, she sat across from Lucifer, crossing her legs and pulling the edge of the shirt down her thigh as far as it would go.

“This forced celibacy you require of me is harder than I thought it’d be,” he admitted, his eyes focused on where her fingers tugged at the hem of his shirt.

“Lucifer!” she exclaimed through her laughter. “It’s only been _two days_.”

“Yes, _well_ ,” he began, annoyed by how his suffering seemed to amuse her. “Seeing you all dressed up, dancing with you, touching you, the closeness. And then not being able to do anything about it. Why, it’s torture!" he cried dramatically. "And I should know; I designed hell loops devoted to this very thing.”

The look she gave him was unsympathetic. “I think you’ll survive.”

He huffed out a little laugh. It fascinated him that she was so adamantly against sleeping with him. It irritated him just as much, but he couldn’t deny that her refusal was novel. And novelty was difficult to come by when you were as old as the universe.

And he realized that regardless of whether or not she slept with him, he was happy that she had decided to stay. He simply enjoyed her company, and he’d never really had that with anyone before. A friend, he supposed.

Standing, he turned back to the bar and offered, “Are you sure you don’t want a drink?”

“Lucifer,” she gasped, as she took in the large scars that covered the expanse of his upper back. She was on her feet in seconds, walking over to him. “What happened to your back?”

He was confused that she’d noticed—no one ever remarked on them—and continued his path to the bar to pour himself another drink. Casually, he replied, “They’re from when I cut my wings off.”

“What?” she breathed out, horrified at how painful they must have been to receive. She followed him to the bar and reached out, her fingers just grazing the edge of one of the scars when he flinched, recoiling from her touch.

“Sorry!” she was quick to apologize, quick to pull her hand back. She hadn’t even really been conscious of the fact that she’d reached out to touch them without his permission.

“It’s alright, Detective,” he said reassuringly. “You just surprised me is all. No one ever touches them.” He paused, and then offered hesitantly, “You can, if you’d like.”

“Will it hurt you?” she asked softly, throat thick with emotion.

“They don’t hurt much anymore,” he said. “I think it might feel… _nice_ …if you were to touch them.”

Gently, she traced her fingertips along the edges of his scars; he shivered under her touch, and she hoped it was a good shiver.

“What do you mean, you cut off your wings?” she asked.

“Just how it sounds,” he explained, and she watched as goosebumps spread along his upper back and arms as she caressed the rough, uneven skin of his scars. “When I first arrived on earth from Hell, I decided then and there that I would no longer be my Father’s pawn. The wings are a symbol of my servitude to Him, so I had Maze cut them off. Now, he doesn’t control me, and I do as I please.”

She dragged her hand away, confused by all of his Biblical metaphors. Had his father abused him? Had his wings been a tattoo or some other type of body modification that had been forced on him?

She couldn’t imagine the pain of slicing off such large slabs of skin. What sort of desperation had he felt to put up with such pain in order to rid himself of something he obviously hadn’t wanted? She wondered if that was why he didn’t seem to exist prior to a few years ago. Maybe he’d gotten out of an abusive situation and had made a new start for himself.

Tears stung her eyes as she imagined someone hurting him. Lucifer was so kind and generous; so full of joy; of light. How could someone want to snuff that out?

“I’m so sorry, Lucifer,” she said, a tear spilling down her cheek as she pulled him into a hug. She held him gently, careful to keep her hands at the small of his back.

“Well it certainly isn’t _your_ fault, Detective,” he said, baffled. But still, he returned the embrace, his arms winding around her back. He held her stiffly, but she noticed that he hadn’t flinched this time, and she took that as a win.

“Let me get you another water, Detective,” he said, pulling away from her gently. “I know that alcohol can sometimes make you humans emotional.”

She giggled at his cluelessness, and he smiled at her in return, satisfied that she was no longer upset.

He passed her another bottle of water. “Would you like to watch a movie or something?”

“Okay,” she agreed easily, even as she spoke through a yawn.

“You can sleep, though, if you’re tired,” he said as she yawned again.

“I am tired,” she admitted through a sleepy smile. “I may not make it through the whole thing, but a movie sounds nice.”

Lucifer hummed, and they made their way back to the living area.

“Hey, Lucifer?” Chloe ventured, as they settled onto opposite sides of the couch and Lucifer got the TV set up. “Do you have a throw blanket or something? My legs are cold.”

She shivered to emphasize her point, and his eyes darted to her exposed legs before handing her the remote. “Let me go get one for you. You choose the movie, darling.”

Yawning twice as she scrolled through the options, she selected an old favorite so that she wouldn’t care if she fell asleep while it played.

Lucifer returned a moment later, now bare-legged and donning a silk robe, and gently tossed the blanket onto her lap. “Yes, do cover those things up. They’re quite distracting,” he teased playfully.

“Shut up,” she said without any bite, unfolding the blanket. The fabric was soft and silky against her skin, and she wondered if Lucifer even owned anything that wasn’t luxurious.

He settled next to her, closer this time she noticed, and she spread the blanket over both their laps. She felt his puzzled gaze on her as she covered him up, but avoided it purposefully, not wanting to explain her actions or see the look in his eyes. She turned her head pointedly to the TV, and a moment later, he did as well.

“ _Dirty Dancing_?” he laughed as he read the title she’d selected. “Did you choose this one in honor of our earlier activities?”

She huffed out a little laugh and rolled her eyes. Letting her head fall onto his shoulder, she smushed her cheek into his arm. “Just play the damn movie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you guys are dying for a kiss, and one's coming, I promise! I just think knowing Chloe's more reserved character, she wouldn't jump into kissing Lucifer, especially if she still loves Jed. And I think right now kissing is not necessary to sell their little ruse, since they are still just at the beginning. I think she'd be more likely to agree to a kiss if it was directly in front of paparrazzi or if the situation seemed to call for it in some way. Or as we saw almost happen in this chapter, if she just wants to kiss him! Anyway, that's my 2 cents!!
> 
> I've been without power for the past 16.5 hours due to an ice storm in the area! First thing I did when the power came back on was get this chapter posted for you all!!
> 
> If you feel like it, please leave a comment telling me what you thought, what you liked, what you didn't, or any ideas or predictions you have!  
> Your comments are sure to give me the warm and fuzzies as I sit here waiting for my apartment to warm back up!!


	5. Smitten Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the words of Lauren German: Happy Valentine’s Day love bugs ;) 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Chloe awoke the next morning, it was to the feeling of soft, silky sheets against her bare legs and the smells of pancakes frying and coffee brewing.

She rolled onto her back and stretched languidly, her spine popping in the most pleasant way. Yawning, she nuzzled her cheek against the plush pillow beneath her head and smiled sleepily.

Lucifer must have carried her to bed after she’d fallen asleep during _Dirty Dancing_.

Chloe wasn’t much of a morning person, and truthfully she could have stayed cocooned in Lucifer’s luxurious bed for another hour or two, but her stomach rumbled hungrily in response to the delicious smells wafting into the room, and so she sluggishly climbed out of bed.

Her nose led her to the kitchen where Lucifer stood in front of a large stove, flipping pancakes and humming softly to himself.

His hair was mussed adorably with bedhead, and he was shirtless again. She’d been so focused on his scars the previous night, that she’d missed the lean lines of his muscles and how his broad shoulders tapered off into a trim waist.

He really was perfect.

“Morning, Lucifer,” she said softly, ignoring the sudden urge she had to sneak up behind him and slide her arms around his belly, giving him a good-morning hug. She wanted to press her cheek against the smooth skin of his back and inhale his scent; she bet his skin would feel soft and warm against hers.

Instead, she slid onto one of the stools at the large kitchen island, keeping the massive piece of furniture between their bodies as a preventative measure for doing something embarrassing.

“Ah, Detective!” he exclaimed happily, turning away from the stove to give her a smile. He wore an apron with the words ‘Kiss the Cook’ printed on the front, and she chuckled softly to herself because _of course he would_.

His smile fell a little as his eyes darted between her and the plate of pancakes resting on the island. He sounded almost disappointed as he observed, “You’re up.”

She squinted at him from across the island. “Is that… a bad thing?” she asked, drawing out the last two words in her confusion.

“No, of course not. I was going to bring you breakfast in bed, that’s all,” he explained, utterly nonchalant, as if bringing her breakfast in bed was simply an afterthought and not an incredibly sweet gesture.

His unexpected thoughtfulness made her heart speed up in her chest, thudding almost erratically against her ribs with surprising force. Her stomach knotted pleasantly, her feelings for him warming her from the inside out. 

She did her best to ignore the way her body reacted to him, but it was hard.

Blushing and unable to prevent her lips from stretching into a pleased little smile—even though she tried her best by biting into her lower lip—she said softly, “Lucifer, you don’t have to do those kinds of things when it’s just the two of us.”

She knew he was only being thoughtful, but his thoughtfulness made her feel all sorts of confusing things. She couldn’t deny that Lucifer made her feel special—dedicating a song to her, wanting to make her breakfast in bed—it was all very sweet, but when all of this was said and done, he’d go back to his playboy lifestyle, the life she knew he preferred, and she’d hopefully be back with Jed.

She knew she needed to reassert some kind of boundary between them for when they weren’t in public acting as though they were a couple. The lines between them had already blurred; she knew that. She needed to get them back into focus; it would make things less confusing for both of them.

He stared at her for a moment, puzzling over her words. “Oh. Right,” he said, turning back to the pancakes on the stove. “I just thought you might like to stay in bed a while longer. Based on our phone call yesterday, I assumed you weren’t much of a morning person.”

“I’m not,” she agreed, still smiling. “Not until I’ve had my coffee anyway. Did you make some? I thought I smelled it when I woke up.”

“Mmm,” he confirmed, avoiding her eyes as he poured her a cup. He set it in front of her saying quietly, “Here you go, Detective.”

The way he avoided her eyes and the almost hesitant tone of his voice made her realize that she might have hurt his feelings by dismissing his idea of bringing her breakfast in bed. She felt guilty, because he was only doing what he thought she wanted of him.

“Hey, Lucifer,” she said softly, getting his attention. She held the warm mug between both her hands, blushing a little as his curious eyes met hers. “It was a sweet idea, though. If this were real,” she said, repeating his words from the previous night, “I would have really loved it.”

His smiled widened at her praise, and he admitted, “I guess I’m still trying to figure out this whole fake boyfriend thing. I don’t have much experience with relationships, pretend or otherwise. I guess I went a little overboard, yeah?”

Chloe giggled. “Maybe just a little,” she said as she held up her hand, her thumb and index finger nearly pressed together with just a small sliver of space between the digits to emphasize her point. “But, you’re doing great with the whole pretend relationship thing. Really,” she assured him, and then chuckled to herself, “I don’t think Jed ever even _thought_ of making me breakfast in bed.”

Lucifer’s eyebrows furrowed, and he quickly turned away from her and back to the stove.

“What?” she asked a moment later, having noticed the change in his expression and realizing that he wasn’t going to explain without prompting.

“Are you sure this Jed deserves you, Detective?” Lucifer asked, turning back to face her, and the way he asked it was so innocuously curious that she didn’t know whether or not to get defensive on Jed’s behalf; didn’t know how to respond to him.

She wanted to say that it wasn’t about what either of them deserved. It was about love and commitment and not throwing three years of a relationship in the trash because someone new came along and showed the slightest bit of interest in you. That had hurt the most; not just that Jed was willing to throw away what they’d had, but that he was willing to do so because he had feelings for someone else.

And while he _had_ hurt her, she still cared about him. She didn’t want Lucifer or anyone else to think badly of him. In her mind, Jed had made a mistake—a terrible, hurtful mistake, but one she thought he’d eventually come to realize he’d made. And when he did, she knew she would be able to forgive him.

“Are the pancakes ready?” she asked, ignoring Lucifer’s question and changing the subject. “I’m starving.”

He finished the last of the pancakes and stacked a couple on plates for each of them, sliding the plates across the island, one in front of Chloe and one in front of the seat next to her. Then, he grabbed a bowl of fruit and two yogurt cups from the fridge, setting those down as well.

Finally, passing Chloe a fork, he said, “Bon appétit!”

She smiled and tucked in, groaning in appreciation after the first bite of fluffy, syrupy goodness. The man could cook.

Lucifer smiled to himself as he made his own coffee—Irish, of course—satisfied that Chloe seemed to be enjoying the food he’d made, and then joined her at the island.

“This is so good, Lucifer,” she complimented around a forkful of pancake.

He sat up straighter on his stool, nearly preening at her comment, and smiled. “You deserve only the best, Detective.”

She blushed and averted her eyes from him as he drove home his earlier point.

Jed had been a good boyfriend, he just wasn’t a romantic like Lucifer surprisingly seemed to be. He had shown his love for her in other ways; he’d always been there for her, had always supported and encouraged her dreams. He knew her better than anyone. It was hard to open up like that to someone, to let yourself be completely vulnerable; to let them truly know you.

That’s one of the reasons it was so difficult for Chloe to accept that things might truly be over between them. How could she ever be comfortable enough with someone else to open up in the same way? It hurt to consider that a relationship that had been so meaningful to her might not have meant the same thing to Jed.

Regardless, Lucifer was no expert. He’d never even been in a relationship. He didn’t understand that relationships weren’t easy; they took work. There was no _best_.

“So what are the plans for this week?” Lucifer asked, bringing her out of her thoughts. Her sudden silence as she chewed pensively on her pancakes had made him antsy.

“I’m filming this week, so my schedule’s a little crazy,” she said, and she was still annoyed, but not really at him. Just at the whole situation in general.

Lucifer’s eyes widened with interest. “I didn’t know you were working on a new project!”

“Mmhmm,” she hummed, spearing a strawberry from the fruit bowl with her fork. “I think my earliest wrap time is on Wednesday.”

“I could take you to dinner?” Lucifer suggested, and her heart warmed a little. “There’s a new restaurant called The Jameson House that’s been getting a lot of buzz amongst you celebrity types. I’m sure there’ll be lots of paparazzi there.”

“If it’s so popular, won’t it be hard to get a table so last minute?” Chloe asked, scooping more of the fruit onto her plate.

He shrugged and said unconcernedly, “The chef there owes me a favor; I’m sure she could get us a table. Shall I make us a reservation for Wednesday at eight?”

“Okay. Yeah, eight would be great,” she smiled easily. “Oh, and I wanted to ask you. Can you take a weekend away from Lux?”

“A whole weekend? Why, Detective! What exactly _are_ you asking?” he exclaimed, sounding exaggeratedly scandalized.

She rolled her eyes. “Not whatever it is you think I’m asking.”

He leaned into her, his voice deep and suggestive as he spoke directly into her ear, “So… you _weren’t_ going to propose an erotic weekend getaway where I satisfy all of your carnal desires?”

“Nope,” she confirmed, popping the ‘p.’ She thanked God for the acting skills that allowed her to appear unaffected, even as his hot breath caressed the shell of her ear, causing a shiver to travel the length of her spine.

“I’m only joking, Detective!” he exclaimed jovially, leaning back on his stool. “I know _you’d_ never propose something quite so fun and sexy.”

The look she gave him was unimpressed as she waited for him to answer her original question. She felt as nervous as if she were asking him on a real date—she knew it was ridiculous, but still her stomach churned.

“Yes, I can get away from Lux for the weekend. Why?”

“Well,” she began, averting her eyes to the countertop and playing with her fingers in her lap. “The premiere for my new movie is Friday, and I was hoping you’d want to go with me,” she requested, her eyes finally meeting his.

“A movie premiere?” he said, sounding surprised. “And you’re already working on your next project? I thought you were going through somewhat of an acting slump?”

She shook her head, a small, confused chuckle escaping her lips. “I remember you saying that when I first came to you for my favor,” she said. “I don’t know why you thought that; I’ve been getting a lot of good roles lately. I haven’t done any more movies with nude scenes, though, so maybe that’s why you haven’t seen them,” she joked, even though she’d venture a guess that there was some truth to her statement.

“Ah. Well, you’re probably right,” he admitted through a small chuckle of his own, though he looked pensive in a way she was unable to read.

“Anyway, I think Jed is going to be there. I gave him tickets before we broke up, and he texted me last week to see if it was still okay if he came.”

“So I’ll finally get the meet Jed. I guess I’ll get to see for myself if he’s worthy of you,” he said, tilting his head arrogantly, as if his opinion was all-important.

Chloe just rolled her eyes. “I guess so. So, you’ll come?”

“I’d love to attend your movie premiere, Detective,” he said sincerely. “As your date. Of course.”

She smiled at him, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach as he emphasized the word _date_. “Thank you, Lucifer. And then, if it’s not too much to ask for two nights in a row, the annual LAPD charity gala is Saturday evening. I’ve attended every year since my dad died. That’s actually how Ella and I met a few years ago.”

“Is that so? I was wondering how you and Ms. Lopez knew each other. She didn’t seem like the acting type.”

Chloe finished her coffee. “No, she’s not. She’s a forensic scientist with the LAPD. She was a fan of _The Weaponizer_ and asked for my autograph, if you can believe that,” Chloe said with a laugh. “And we started talking and realized we had a lot in common. We’ve been friends ever since.”

“Would you like another,” Lucifer asked, referring to her empty mug.

Chloe nodded, sliding her mug over to him, “Thanks.”

He stood and circled the island to refill both their cups. As she watched him pour more of the steaming coffee, she nervously asked, “So do you think you’d be able to attend both the movie premiere _and_ the gala? I know it’s a lot to ask for an entire weekend; Lux probably needs you.”

She was giving him an out; trying to soften the blow if he said no. And it really wouldn’t be a big deal if he did say no. Still, her heart hammered away in her chest as she awaited his reply, because she _wanted_ him to go with her. It had been just over five years since her dad had died, and it would be the fifth gala she’d attended in his honor. It felt like an important milestone, and she didn’t want to face it alone.

He slid the refilled mug back over to her. “Darling, Lux practically runs itself. I’d be delighted to help you honor your father at the gala,” he said earnestly.

“You would?” she whispered, her eyes watery from the sincerity of his words. Her fingers tangled nervously around the handle of the mug.

He nodded, though her tears confused him. “Does that upset you, Detective?”

“No,” she assured softly, chewing on her bottom lip and chuckling softly at his cluelessness. She shook her head and the motion caused a tear to slip down her cheek.

“Then why are you crying?” he asked, and not knowing exactly why he did it, he reached across the island to cup her cheek, tenderly brushing the tear from her skin with the pad of his thumb.

She inhaled at his soft touch, allowing her eyes to flutter closed as she pressed her cheek into his warm hand, basking for just a moment in his comforting touch. “I’m just grateful that you can go; that’s all,” she explained softly, pulling away from his hand and meeting his warm brown eyes with her watery blues. “I didn’t want to go alone this year.”

“Chloe, I’m here for you anytime you need me. You won’t have to do anything alone ever again if you don’t wish to,” he promised.

She blinked, another few tears leaving wet trails down her cheeks, and smiled softly at him.

**. . .**

After breakfast, Chloe drove home from Lucifer’s.

When she’d come up with this idea, she’d never thought she’d develop any kind of feelings for Lucifer. And certainly not so quickly. It usually took her a while to warm up to people. She couldn’t help but wonder if maybe she was finally succumbing to his charms or _whatever_ , the way other people did when they first met him. Maybe because she was so slow-to-warm-up, it had just taken longer for her to feel charmed by him. At least that would explain the attraction she felt for him and the chemistry between them.

The melodic tone of her phone interrupted her thoughts, and she quickly glanced at the name on the screen of her phone before accepting the call.

“Alright, so. Tell. Me. Everything!” Ella’s excited voice filled the car through the Bluetooth speaker the second Chloe answered.

“Well first: Hi, Ella! So nice of you to call,” Chloe sassed. “Second, glad you weren’t murdered last night.”

Ella laughed. “Not everyone you meet in a club and go home with is a murderer, Chloe.”

“Yeah, well, I grew up with a cop for a dad so _everyone_ is a potential murderer,” Chloe said, also laughing.

“So what happened with Lucifer after I left? Did you two finally, you know, bow chicka wow wow?” Ella asked, getting straight to the point of why she’d called.

“Uhhhh,” Chloe stalled. “Why don’t you tell me what happened with you and…uh, I don’t think I ever got his name?”

“Aaron,” Ella replied. “It was good—nothing special, but it scratched the itch. I’m much more interested in what happened with you and Lucifer! Oh man, the look he gave me when I interrupted you guys. I mean, if looks could kill, the LAPD would totally be investigating my death right now!”

As Ella rambled, Chloe debated telling her that everything with Lucifer was all just an act. She wanted someone to talk to about it, someone who wasn’t Lucifer, to help her sort out her feelings, and even though Ella could have a big mouth, she trusted her when it came to the important stuff.

Given her state of confusion, it ended up being an easy choice.

“Ella,” Chloe interrupted her. “It’s not real. Lucifer and me. We’re just pretending to be together to make Jed jealous.”

“Whoa!” Ella exclaimed, taken aback.

“I’m hoping that if Jed sees me with someone else, he’ll realize he misses what we had, and he’ll want me back,” she explained.

“Wow, I was so not expecting that. Chloe, are you sure? Jed left you,” she pointed out. It was blunt, but she felt Chloe needed blunt. “For another woman.”

“It’s just a fling,” Chloe insisted softly, and she knew she was trying to convince herself of that as well as Ella. “They have nothing in common.”

Chloe could picture Ella rolling her eyes. “Chlo. You deserve so much better than Jed,” she said firmly. “You know, like someone who dedicates a song to you!”

“It was just part of the act, Ella,” Chloe said, downplaying Lucifer’s gesture. “All for show.”

“Pshhh, for show my ass, Decker! I saw the way he looked at you all night; he was a smitten kitten.”

Chloe’s cheeks warmed and she was thankful Ella couldn’t see her. “Really?”

“Girl, if you don’t believe me check out social media. There are pics of you two from last night all over Twitter and Instagram, and they are hot! Look at those photos and then try to tell me it’s all fake. I’ll wait,” she said smugly.

Chloe giggled. “Ella, I can’t look right now; I’m driving! I’ll look when I get home, but they can’t be _that_ bad.”

“Not gonna lie, they totes warmed me up down below, if you know what I mean.”

“Oh god; I do, I do,” Chloe insisted before Ella could say more.

Ella just chuckled at Chloe’s discomfort. “If you’re trying to sell a fake relationship, these pics can only help.”

“Hmmm,” Chloe replied, pressing down a bit harder on the gas pedal. Her curiosity was peaked and she was dying to get home to see these pictures. She didn’t know how they could be as hot as Ella was describing them—she and Lucifer had barely even danced together.

Muffled, Ella yelled something in Spanish in the background and then said into the receiver, “Listen, Decker, I gotta go. My _idiot_ brother needs my help with something,” she said, sounding exasperated. “I’ll see you at the gala on Saturday, though, right?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you then. Tell Jay I said hi,” Chloe said.

“I will. Bye, Chlo!”

**. . .**

On Wednesday, Chloe sat in her trailer on her lunch break, scrolling through the pictures from Saturday night for the millionth time. Ella had been right; they were hot. When she’d first seen them after arriving home from Lucifer’s, she’d blushed profusely, but had saved them immediately to a locked folder on her phone, quickly becoming her ‘Lucifer’ folder, as they joined the photos she’d already saved from the TMZ article.

There was one photo in particular that she kept coming back to. They were dancing, and Lucifer’s hands were low on her hips, his fingertips on the curve of her ass, holding her to him. Her face was buried in his neck but tilted upward toward his chin, and she had this happy little grin on her face.

Every time she looked at it, her stomach flipped and knotted in on itself. And she found herself looking at it a lot.

She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t missed him over the past few days. Her schedule had kept her busy though, and they’d only exchanged a few texts about their upcoming plans.

All morning, a nervous sort of anticipation had been building inside her, as she looked forward to their dinner plans. She was curious to see which suit he’d wear and she wondered what suggestive sort of comments he’d make when he saw her all dressed up. She knew he liked her legs, so she would be sure to wear something that would show them off nicely.

She jumped when a knock sounded at her door and she quickly closed the photo she’d been staring at on her phone, feeling guilty, as if she were about to get caught doing something she shouldn’t have been.

She opened the door, a small, surprised smile tugging at her lips. “Lucifer!”

“Hello, darling,” he greeted with a tentative smile, shoving a small bouquet of wildflowers in her direction.

She took them, the small smile blooming gorgeously across her face. “What are you doing here?” she asked, feeling a warm tingle start up in her lower belly.

“I thought I’d surprise you,” he said, his own satisfied smirk growing in response to her pleased reaction to his surprise. Even still, he followed up with, “I hope that’s okay.”

She knew he must have been thinking back to the whole breakfast in bed thing from Sunday morning.

“More than okay,” she reassured. “Come in.”

“I brought you coffee, too. A tall non-fat almond milk latte with a sugar-free caramel drizzle,” he said as he entered her trailer, passing her the cup.

She took it from him, sighing happily after the first sip. “Thank you, Lucifer. I really needed the pick-me-up today.”

“Rough day?” he asked, her heart thudding rapidly in her chest at how genuinely concerned he sounded.

“Just a few difficult scenes to get through,” she replied with a shrug. She turned away from him, the space inside her tiny trailer feeling too small for them both, and reached for the flowers. “They’re beautiful,” she breathed, nosing into them and inhaling their scent. She knelt to rummage around in the cabinets below the small kitchen area. “Let me see if I can find something to put them in.”

“Plenty of people saw me with them,” he stated proudly, and of course it was all for show. Chloe didn’t know why she had only just realized that or why the realization made her heart sink into her stomach.

The thing was, she had missed Lucifer the past few days, and she thought that showing up unannounced on her movie set meant that maybe he missed her too. Obviously, it was only for her favor—he was a man of his word, and favors were his business.

“Great,” she said, but her smile felt forced, even as she convinced herself that it was a good thing that so many people had seen him carrying flowers on his way to visit her.

The faster their plan worked, the faster she’d be able to move on from whatever she felt for Lucifer Morningstar.

Not able to find a vase, she settled on a tall plastic cup and filled it halfway with water. She smiled as she plopped the flowers into the cup, rearranging them to her liking.

The flowers were colorful and so pretty, and they brightened her drab trailer immensely. Looking at them had an immediate effect on her mood, and she felt ready to tackle the rest of her scenes that day.

When she looked at them, she didn’t see fake. She knew the way her heart and her body reacted to Lucifer was entirely real. She couldn’t focus on that now, though. She’d deal with it once her plan worked and she had Jed back.

“I’ve got about thirty minutes left of my break,” she said, looking at the clock. “Do you want me to show you around the set?”

“Ooooh, sounds fun. Can you believe that I’ve never been on a movie set before, Detective?” he asked, enthusiastic about the idea.

“Really?” she asked, holding the door open for him. “I would have guessed you’d have shagged at least one actress on a movie set given your reputation,” she teased, using the British colloquialism to further poke fun at him.

He hummed, and his eyes darkened as he slipped past her, his body rubbing up against hers in the tight space. “There is a first time for everything, Detective,” he whispered suggestively, his eyes never leaving hers.

She flushed, having forgotten the effect he had on her, and shoved him out of door. “Shut up, Lucifer,” she said playfully.

It was a nice day, sunny and warm, and the set was bustling with activity. Chloe held her coffee in one hand, sipping from it occasionally as she introduced Lucifer to the people they passed. Her other hand hung at her side between them, her fingers brushing against his every so often as they explored the set.

Chloe was explaining something about the costumes when their hands brushed again, but this time, Lucifer slid his fingers in between hers, twisting them together and holding on.

She stuttered, trailing off in the middle of her sentence as she looked from his face to their clasped hands.

“This okay?” he asked, and she was surprised by how husky his voice sounded. She nodded, her eyes locking onto his.

He squeezed her hand gently and smiled, wishing he could tug her into his body.

“Hey you two, get a room,” Charlie, one of the costumers, called impishly as she passed by them.

Chloe flushed, but laughed, Charlie’s comment bringing her back to herself. “Come on,” she said, tugging Lucifer along by their joined hands.

“So what’s this movie about?” Lucifer asked. “You haven’t told me.”

“It’s a mystery/thriller about a woman whose husband goes missing, and when she starts to investigate, she starts seeing all sorts of crazy, unexplainable things. It’s fun; I’ve never done this genre before.”

“You play the lead?” he asked.

“Mmhmm. Amelia,” she confirmed, stopping outside her trailer. “So what did you think of your first movie set?”

“It was very informative; you were quite the tour guide, Detective,” he teased, and Chloe rolled her eyes. “I liked seeing what you do. I can’t wait to see the final product; how it all comes together now that I know all the ins and outs of movie-making.”

The thought of Lucifer following her career, watching her movies, long after they were done with their charade made her cheeks flush. It was weird to think that Lucifer would spare her a second thought once she was out of his life, and he could go back to his bachelor ways of bedding a different person every night.

Reluctantly, she slipped her hand from his. “I have to get back,” she said.

“Of course, darling.”

“I’m glad you came by, though,” she admitted, smiling shyly up at him and swallowing the lump in her throat. “That coffee was a life-saver,” she joked, but her voice was soft.

“Happy to be of service,” he said just as softly, his eyes searching hers.

They stared at each other for a moment, and Chloe felt that magnetic pull toward him, her body leaning closer to his subconsciously. His eyes dropped to her lips, and her stomach twisted with the knowledge that he was thinking about kissing her. Her tongue darted out, wetting her full bottom lip, and she watched as his breathing hitched.

“Chloe,” a PA, Mandy, tentatively interrupted them. Chloe jumped away from Lucifer, startled, and looked at Mandy guiltily. “Five minutes.”

“I’ll be there,” Chloe said, her heart racing from where it had lodged itself into her throat. Still, she managed to give Mandy a reassuring smile. If she were late, Mandy would be the one who got in trouble for it.

Lucifer cleared his throat. “So dinner tonight, yes? Eight o’clock still work?”

“Mmhmm,” Chloe nodded vigorously, wringing her fingers and looking anywhere but at him. “I don’t know when exactly I’ll be done here, but I can come by Lux when I’m ready?”

Her eyes finally met his.

“Perfect, Detective,” he said, and even he seemed a little flustered. “I’ll see you tonight, then.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all so much for reading, commenting, & leaving kudos! I appreciate it!
> 
> Thanks especially to Tina01 for the idea about Chloe telling Ella their relationship is fake and Ella's reaction "fake my ass"
> 
> And to Unicorn7 for the idea of them having dinner at a "in" restaurant, which was mentioned this chapter, but will take place in the next!
> 
> I would love to hear any other ideas or requests you have for this fic :)
> 
> <3


	6. The Best Fake Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shout out and thank you to everyone who's left kudos or a comment on this story so far! I appreciate it soooo much!
> 
> If you're someone who enjoys a visual, here is the image of Tom Ellis I used to base Lucifer's appearance on in this chapter: 
> 
> https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/JGkxNHibgW-eufIoaGU8KuK0ybV_7gVrjeajKq4fCh9DI2GcWikJwC5dYjUcyj89iDw5pFimGVs4Gg4Mo5g5UA6fAQ=w1000 
> 
> Also, if you're a musical theater fan, see if you can spot the musical reference :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Lucifer?” Chloe called, wringing her fingers together nervously as the elevator doors opened into the penthouse above Lux. Lucifer’s open-door policy baffled her, and waltzing into his home unannounced made her feel intrusive.

In the back of her mind, she was afraid of what she might walk in on. Lucifer had promised to put his sex life on hold during their pretend relationship, and she trusted that he was a man of his word, but beautiful people were constantly propositioning him for sex. It wouldn’t surprise her at all if eventually he was tempted to give in to one of their advances.

And then there was the chance that he’d keep his word, and she’d walk in on him masturbating instead, which in a way seemed even _more_ intrusive given that it was a such a private act.

So, needless to say, she entered with caution.

“Detective!” Lucifer chirped cheerfully, pausing whatever he’d been watching on TV and jumping up from the couch to greet her.

As he approached her, her eyes raked over him. He wore a fitted dark gray suit with a maroon button-down shirt underneath. A perfectly folded slate-gray pocket square peeked out of the pocket above his heart. The look came together with a coordinating tie, metallic and shiny, patterned with tiny maroon and gray checked squares.

His dark stubble was neatly trimmed, and she wanted to rub her fingers against the grain of it, feel the sharpness of it prick fingertips. He’d styled his hair with gel, but less so than usual, giving it more volume on the top. It looked soft, and again, her fingers begged to touch.

He looked _good_ , and her body responded to him involuntarily, instantly growing warmer at the sight of him.

It wasn’t just his appearance that had an effect on her, though; it was the way he looked at _her_ in return. His eyes roamed over her as if he’d never seen something quite so beautiful; his appreciative gaze almost reverent as his eyes traced the curves of her body.

She wore a velvety maroon dress that fit her like a glove, stopping mid-thigh to show off her legs. The sweetheart neckline teased a hint of cleavage while remaining mostly modest, and the thin straps showed off her toned arms and shoulders. A delicate silver chain with a tiny heart-shaped pendant rested in the dip of her clavicle.

“We match,” she whispered with an amused smile, feeling at the same time both a reluctance and a compulsion to disturb the soft, dreamy atmosphere that had settled over them as they drank each other in.

Lucifer forced his eyes up to meet hers. They had lingered on her long legs, the shape of which were accentuated by the strappy black heels she wore. His fingers twitched at his sides with the desire to caress the smooth skin of her thigh, to stroke the velvety material of her dress.

“You look,” he began, but his voice was rough and gravelly. He swallowed, wetting his throat and tried again, “You are _stunning_ , Chloe.”

She blushed under his scrutiny, warmed by his compliment and the way her name sounded on his lips. Now that he’d given her a nickname, it was rare for him to call her anything else.

It felt nice to have his eyes on her, especially when she hadn’t been able to get him out of her mind since he’d visited her on set earlier that afternoon. Every time she’d gone back to her trailer, his beautiful wildflowers were there, reminding her of the beautiful, wild man who had given them to her.

“Thank you, Lucifer,” she said softly, having a difficult time finding her own voice. She stepped closer to him, reaching out to smooth her hand along one of his lapels. It didn’t need smoothing—Lucifer was impeccably put together as always—but Chloe used it as an excuse to touch him, the fabric soft beneath her fingers. She rested her hand on top of the pocket square over his heart, feeling the way it thumped rapidly in his chest. Her eyes met his as she said, “You look really great too.”

His smile was bashful and pleased as he shifted his eyes away from hers. And if she hadn’t seen it with her own eyes, she’d never have believed that Lucifer could be so diffident.

“Would you like a drink before we head to dinner?” Lucifer inquired, surprised by the way her compliment made him feel.

He stepped back from her, her hand falling away from his chest, as he felt the need to put some distance between them. He felt extremely vulnerable all of a sudden, overwhelmed by unfamiliar feelings that he couldn’t name. It was disconcerting, to say the least, and he’d certainly be discussing it with Dr. Linda at his appointment the following day.

Nodding, Chloe smiled at him appreciatively. She noticed his sudden mood change, but decided not to question it. She, too, was feeling the need for some space, and a drink would do wonders to calm her nerves and slow her racing heart. “Whatever you’re having is fine.”

“Whisky neat?” Lucifer asked to confirm, moving behind the bar.

She made her way into the living area, humming her approval as she took a seat on the couch. She ran her hand over the smooth leather as she glanced up at the television.

“Is that… Were you watching _The Mountains_?” she asked, squinting at herself frozen on the TV screen.

“I was, yes!” Lucifer said excitedly as he poured a finger of his favorite scotch into a glass for her. “I’ve been working my way through your filmography ever since I realized the only movie of yours I’d seen was _Hot Tub High School_.”

“You have?” she questioned softly and her breathing hitched as she spoke. She watched him moving behind the bar, feeling both touched and taken aback by his desire to see her work. 

He nodded as he rounded the bar, drinks in hand.

“You’re absolutely brilliant, Detective,” he praised, settling onto the opposite end of the couch. “I mean, of course nothing can top that scene from _Hot Tub High School_ , but your performance thus far in _The Mountains_ is phenomenal. I’ve still got about thirty minutes left, though, so don’t spoil the ending,” he gushed through an animated grin.

She stared at him, speechless, as he handed her the glass of scotch.

“So far,” he continued, angling his body toward hers, “I must say my favorite is _The Weaponizer_.”

She giggled at his enthusiasm even as she blinked back tears, overwhelmed by the emotions coursing through her from his glowing appraisal of her work. Lucifer’s gesture of watching her films moved her, more than she could have imagined it would.

“And now I’ve added Officer Bonnie Gennaro to my ‘Chloe Decker’ spank bank file, right next to your topless scene from _Hot Tub High School_ and the pictures of us that have surfaced all over social media,” he proclaimed, tapping his finger to his temple.

“Lucifer!” Chloe huffed out a laugh, nearly choking on her scotch. She rolled her eyes, because of course Lucifer would ruin a sweet moment with a casual reference to masturbation. Yet, the idea of Lucifer jerking himself off while he thought of _her_ caused frissons of excitement to surge within her, heating her to her very core.

“Well how _else_ do you think I’ve lasted this long without sex?” Lucifer defended impishly, stretching his arm along the back of the sofa and bringing one leg up, resting his ankle on the top of his knee.

“You know… I really hadn’t given it much thought,” she deadpanned.

“You mean you _haven’t_ been kept awake at night worrying over how I’ve been satisfying my carnal urges?” he teased.

She shook her head, gasping out a “No!” and laughing hard at his silliness. Fascinated, he watched her, feeling a sense of gratification that _he_ ’d made her laugh like that. His lips turned up in a delighted little grin, the sound of her laughter pleasing to his ears. He felt _joyful_ almost.

“You know,” she said, once her laughter had subsided and only tiny chortles remained, escaping her lips every few seconds, “they wanted me to do a sequel to _The Weaponizer_ , but my agent thought it’d be better for me to turn it down so that I wouldn’t get type-cast or pinned down to one role.”

“Well as much as I would have _loved_ a sequel,” Lucifer began, “I’d have to agree with your agent based on what I’ve seen so far of _The Mountains_. _The Weaponizer_ was fun, but _The Mountains_ is poignant. That’s the kind of movie that gets you noticed.”

“It’s my favorite,” she admitted through a small smile. “ _The Mountains_. I’m really proud of it.”

“As you should be, Detective,” Lucifer affirmed. “You’re simply spectacular in it.”

_The Mountains_ had been a small indie project that she’d done after she’d wrapped filming on _The Weaponizer_. It was about a young woman adjusting to her recent diagnosis of bipolar disorder, focusing on how the diagnosis affected all aspects of her life, including her relationships with her family, friends, and her partner.

It had gotten popular through word-of-mouth, as many indie films do, and was the film that fans were most likely to want to discuss with her.

“I can’t believe you’re watching my movies,” she said with a pleased little giggle, the alcohol unquestionably loosening her tongue. “It’s really sweet of you, Lucifer.”

Lucifer blushed, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. “Well, I must admit, I was curious to see your work,” Lucifer replied. “But also, it was something I assumed a boyfriend would do. I want to be able to talk about your work if someone were to bring it up, especially Jed. How would it look to him if your new boyfriend hadn’t seen any of your movies?”

“You know,” she began, biting her lip and smiling at him appreciatively. “You’ll make a great boyfriend to someone one day… if you ever want that.”

He tilted his head at her, and she could hear the uncertainty and vulnerability in his voice as he asked, “You truly believe that?”

“I do,” she replied without hesitation.

She was unable to read the look he gave her.

**. . .**

“Don’t move, darling,” Lucifer said as he passed the keys to the Corvette over to the valet. He circled the front of the car so that he could open Chloe’s door for her.

Smiling up at him, she took his extended hand, and he helped her out of the car and onto her feet.

He released her fingers, and she almost felt disappointed until his hand found the small of her back.

He had been itching to touch the soft velvet of her dress all evening, and now, in front of the flashes from the paparazzi’s cameras and the curious eyes of patrons waiting for their tables, he could.

He traced his fingers up her spine, causing a delightful shiver to follow in the wake of his touch.

As they approached the entrance to The Jameson House, his hand slipped from the small of her back to wrap around her waist. His long fingers reached the jut of her hipbone, where he scratched his blunt nails lightly over the soft velvety fabric of her dress.

The touch was intimate and possessive, and it caused her stomach muscles to tighten sinfully, sending waves of liquid arousal to pool deep in her belly.

“Hello,” he greeted the hostess with a charming smile, drawing the word out liltingly. “Lucifer Morningstar. Reservation for two at eight o’clock.”

“Ah, Mr. Morningstar,” the young woman said as she searched for his name on her list. “Here you are.”

When she looked up at him, she was captivated instantly. She returned Lucifer’s smile, giggling flirtatiously as she subconsciously pushed her breasts toward him.

Chloe’s stomach knotted as she watched Lucifer’s eyes dip down to the hostess’ cleavage, and the familiar taste of jealousy settled on her tongue. 

“We can seat you right away. Follow me,” she said with a wink. As she led them to their table, Lucifer’s eyes were drawn to the overt way she swayed her hips.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Lucifer muttered gleefully under his breath, releasing Chloe’s waist in favor of her hand as they followed the hostess to their table.

As Lucifer’s eyes fixated on the hostess’ ass, Chloe huffed an irritated sigh. The noise drew Lucifer’s eyes to hers for a reflexive second before they bounced back to the hostess’ ass. And then, as if his brain finally processed the annoyed look on Chloe’s face, his puzzled eyes darted back to hers.

It would have been funny, like an animated double-take from a Disney cartoon, if Chloe wasn’t so annoyed, and then bothered by the fact that she was annoyed in the first place. Lucifer wasn’t _hers_ ; he could look at whoever he wanted to.

“What’s wrong, Chloe?” he asked as they slid into the rounded booth, settling close to the center.

“Nothing,” Chloe said as she reached for the menu, trying to shake it off. She knew her feelings were irrational, and she didn’t want to let them impact their evening. Jed leaving her for another woman may have screwed her up more than she thought it had, and she hated that she felt so insecure.

Even still, she frowned at Lucifer’s smug grin as the hostess slid her number across the table to him, and she couldn’t help the second huff of annoyance that escaped past her lips.

He turned to look at her as the hostess disappeared, his grin falling when he saw her irate expression. When realization dawned on him, the grin morphed into one of fascination.

“Are you jealous?” he asked delightedly.

“What? No,” she was quick to deny it, acting as though he was crazy for even suggesting it. “It’s just that you’re supposed to be _my_ boyfriend, and like you said the other night at Lux, it won’t help our charade if you’re flirting with other people.”

She tried to keep her voice cool, unaffected, but she was unable to prevent her irritation at him from coming through.

His warm fingers curled around her leg, just above her knee, and the unexpected touch startled her. Her stomach twisted pleasantly in response to his warm skin on hers, and her blood began to boil in the best possible way, as it surged in only one direction.

She met his gaze, surprise coloring her features, as he slid closer to her on the bench. His eyes were dark as they darted over her flushed face, and she gulped as he said, voice husky and barely above a whisper, “She’s got nothing on you, Detective.”

Her breathing hitched as his index finger moved in short caresses back and forth over the skin above her knee; goosebumps traveled the length of her thigh.

“Good evening and welcome to The Jameson House. My name is Jasmine, and I’ll be taking care of you tonight.”

Tearing her eyes from Lucifer’s, Chloe shifted away from him in the booth so that his hand fell away from her leg. She crossed her legs, annoyed that the dampness of her panties would remind her of Lucifer’s effect on her for the rest of dinner.

She focused on getting herself back under control as Lucifer ordered a bottle of wine, and Jasmine left to get it for them.

“Do you know what you’re going to order, darling?” Lucifer asked curiously, as if he wasn’t affected at all by what had happened a moment ago.

_Maybe he wasn’t_ , a little voice in Chloe’s brain taunted her.

They perused the menu mainly in silence, occasionally commenting on what sounded good to each of them, and agreeing to share bites of each of their courses with the other.

After they ordered, Lucifer held up his glass and asked, “To what shall we cheers, Detective?”

She hummed thoughtfully, smiling at his joie de vivre. “I don’t know. What do you want to cheers to, Lucifer?”

“Oh, I’ve got a few,” he hinted devilishly. “To that dress you’re wearing for starters,” he waggled his eyebrows, “but also to your upcoming movie premiere, and even to this little ruse that brought us into each other’s lives.”

Chloe’s smile stretched at sincerity in his eyes. “To all of those things,” she agreed. “And to you, Lucifer, for being the best fake boyfriend I could ever ask for.”

His eyes softened further at her words, touched that she would want to toast to him as well.

“Cheers, Detective,” he said softly, clinking his glass gently to hers.

“Cheers,” she echoed, and they both took a sip.

Jasmine returned with their first courses shortly after their toast and placed the attractively plated hors d'oeuvres in front of each of them.

Chloe bit into her baked brie crostini, humming in delight.

“Delicious?” Lucifer asked, taking a taste of his pan seared scallops.

“So good,” she replied, sliding the plate with the second crostini over to him. “Here, try it.”

“Are you sure, darling?” Lucifer asked, dabbing his lips with his napkin. “If you like it, you should eat it.”

“I want you to try it,” she said. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she smiled at him.

He stared at her, surprised by her generosity for a moment, and then exchanged her plate for his. “You have the second scallop then.”

They tasted each other’s food, enthusing over the tastes and textures. Lucifer enjoyed the idea of sharing so much, that they did it for their remaining courses as well, exchanging plates halfway through. He liked that he could share what he found most delicious about his meal with her; that they could enthuse over their shared enjoyment. Somehow, it made him feel closer to her.

“So what’s it like to run Lux?” Chloe asked as they waited for their next course. 

“It’s a lot of fun, actually,” he said. “I get to do all of my favorite things: drink, play the piano, entertain, and tempt people into sin.”

Chloe chuckled, feeling it again—feeling charmed by him. “From what I hear, you’re very good at that,” she replied, almost flirtatiously.

He breathed out a little laugh. “Yes,” he confirmed arrogantly. “But more than that, Lux has become more to me than just a Devil’s playground—well, a _my_ playground,” he snickered softly at his own joke, “It’s become something of a home.”

“Oh?” Chloe asked, propping her head onto her elbow and leaning closer to him, curious to hear more about his personal life. It wasn’t often that he opened up to her, so she wasn’t about to let this opportunity to learn more about him slip through her fingers.

“I’ve never really had a place where I felt I truly belonged before. Lux has become that place for me. Within those walls, I get to be whoever I want to be, and no one judges me for it.”

“Quite the opposite,” Chloe added. “The regulars at Lux seem to really adore you.”

Blushing at her observation, Lucifer huffed out an uncomfortable laugh. “Well, I provide an environment where they don’t have to be ashamed by their desires, as unconventional as they may be.”

“Is that why you grant favors?” Chloe asked, passing the remainder of her entre to Lucifer so that he could try the risotto. “To help give people what they desire?”

Lucifer nodded, “That’s exactly why. I feel a sense of satisfaction by helping people attain their desires. I guess you could say it’s fulfilling.”

“But what about _your_ desires?” Chloe probed.

“Those get fulfilled along the way, I suppose. You know, darling, before you, I was having sex multiple times a day.”

“But is that really all that you desire? Meaningless sex with strangers?” Chloe pressed, and her heart pounded because she wanted him to want more than that.

“I—” Lucifer broke off, unsure of how to answer her question. He had always thought that that was all he desired, but he didn’t know if it was enough anymore. “It used to be.”

Chloe gulped as his eyes bored into hers. “And now?” she whispered.

“Now…” he repeated, his fingers itching to trace the sharp line of her jaw. “Now, I think I might desire something _more_.”

**. . .**

“Do you want to come back to my place tonight?” Chloe asked, and then, realizing how she sounded, clarified, “I have a guest room, so you wouldn’t have to sleep on the couch like when I stayed over at your place on Saturday.”

“Alright,” Lucifer agreed easily, and he would have agreed to anything if it meant getting to spend more time with her.

When Chloe wasn’t around, he craved her presence. He’d never allowed himself to become close to anyone before—well, except Maze, who didn’t really count. His relationships consisted mainly of acquaintances and often involved the exchanging of favors or, as Chloe put it earlier, a meaningless sexual encounter.

He’d never had a friend, someone to simply _be_ with. With Chloe, he didn’t feel the pressure to perform or put on an act—even though that was the very reason for their burgeoning friendship. He enjoyed learning everything about her, and felt a pleasant tingle in his gut when she asked about him. And the way she smiled at him made his heart feel as though it was about to burst out of the confines of his chest.

He’d never felt anything like that before. He liked it.

A young woman hesitantly approached their table. “Excuse me,” she said in a shaky voice. “Are you Chloe Decker?”

Lucifer was transfixed as Chloe blushed and smiled encouragingly at the girl, nodding her head and humming a quiet, “Mmhmm.”

The girl breathed in nervously. “Would you mind signing this for me?” she asked, sliding a piece of paper and a pen across the table to Chloe.

“Of course. What’s your name?” Chloe asked, smiling sweetly at the young woman in an attempt to put her at ease.

“Allie.”

“Allie,” Chloe repeated, beginning to write on the paper. “You know, I’ve always liked that name.”

Allie smiled in response. “I saw you when you first came in but didn’t want to interrupt your dinner,” she said, glancing over at Lucifer, who was watching their interaction raptly. “I’ve been rehearsing what I wanted to say to you ever since, but now that I’m standing here I’m blanking.”

Chloe chuckled softly, not at all unkindly, and handed the autographed paper and pen back to Allie. “No worries,” she said patiently. “Take your time. Do you want to sit?”

The girl slid onto the bench next to Chloe. “I just wanted to tell you how much _The Mountains_ meant to me. I was diagnosed with bipolar disorder right before the movie came out, and it really helped me process my feelings about it. I just wanted to thank you for portraying Diana with so much compassion and authenticity.”

Smiling, Chloe touched Allie’s hand warmly. “I’m so honored that I got to bring Diana to life. She’s been my favorite role to play, and I’m so happy that the film means so much to you. It means a lot to me, too,” Chloe said as she blinked back tears. She always got emotional when fans expressed how much her movies meant to them, especially for _The Mountains_.

“Thank you so much for the autograph,” Allie said. “And for being so nice to me even though I interrupted your dinner.”

“Not at all,” Chloe reassured. “I’m happy you came by.”

As Allie practically skipped back to her table, Lucifer smiled fondly at Chloe as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

For some reason, watching the way she had interacted with Allie had caused a surge of pride to swell within him, even if he didn’t fully understand why. He just knew he felt proud to be sitting beside her that night. Chloe was _different_ , he’d always known that. The more he learned about her, the more special she seemed to him. He’d never met anyone who was as truly good as she was. And for some reason he couldn’t fathom, he thought she enjoyed spending time with him, too. 

As they made their way out of the restaurant, Chloe slipped her hand into Lucifer’s, pressing close to his side.

“Does that happen often?” he asked, running his thumb up and down the length of her index finger.

“Sometimes,” she said. “Makes me emotional every time.”

He squeezed her hand in a comforting gesture. “Your place?”

She smiled up at him and nodded.

**. . .**

“I’m gonna change out of this dress,” Chloe said as she let Lucifer into her house. “Do you want some sweats or something to change into? I’m sure I’ve got a pair that will fit you.” She didn’t tell him that they were an old pair of Jed’s.

“Sweats?” Lucifer repeated skeptically.

“They’re comfy. For when you’re lounging around the house like we’re about to do,” she ribbed playfully as she made her way up the stairs to her room.

She changed into a pair of soft, flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt with _The Offspring_ printed across the front of it. In her bathroom, she scrubbed the makeup off her face and then tossed her hair up into a messy bun.

“Here,” she said, returning with a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt for Lucifer. She gestured to the guest room while saying, “The guest room is right there. You can change in there.”

Chloe settled onto the couch and flipped on the TV while Lucifer changed.

When he returned, towering self-consciously over her, Chloe couldn’t keep her eyes from sweeping over him. There was something about seeing Lucifer, normally so polished and refined, dressed down in a t-shirt and sweat pants that felt strangely intimate.

And honestly, she wasn’t all that surprised that Lucifer in casual sweats seemed to ignite the same fire within her belly that Lucifer in a three-piece suit did. She didn’t take the time to piece together that _Lucifer_ was the common denominator in the equation. Instead, she basked in the thought that she was maybe the only person who ever got to see him this way.

“ _Really_ , Detective?” he asked, and she could hear the judgment dripping from his voice as he eyed himself up and down when he saw the way she was looking at him. “ _This_ does it for you?”

She blushed hard, embarrassed that she hadn’t hid her appreciation for him very well at all, and grumbled, “Shut up, Lucifer.”

He grinned at her, looking very smug. “They _are_ comfy,” he admitted, settling next to her on the couch. “And would be much easier to remove than a three-piece suit during a night of passionate shagging. Maybe I’m beginning to see the appeal.”

Chloe groaned and kicked gently at his thigh. “What do you wanna watch? I chose last time.”

Lucifer hesitated, laying his hand on the top of her bare foot. The innocuous action made Chloe’s stomach flip.

Tilting his head at her, he seemed to debate with himself internally over his movie preference.

“What?” Chloe urged.

“Would you mind terribly if we watched the end of _The Mountains_?” Lucifer asked, so tentatively that Chloe had to bite her lip to prevent it from stretching into a full out smile.

“Really?” Chloe asked, curling her toes against his thigh.

Lucifer nodded and raised his eyebrows promptingly, a hopeful little smile tugging at his lips as he awaited her verdict.

She passed him the remote. “I think it’s streaming on Netflix. Fast-forward to the part you were at,” she said, reaching behind her for a blanket. Lucifer smiled, happy to have gotten his way, as he navigated through Netflix and found the spot he’d paused at earlier.

Once again, Chloe covered them both with the blanket, and settled in close to Lucifer’s side. He sat stiffly, and she knew from experience that while he was over-confident when it came to sexual and flirtatious touch, he was uncertain when it came to other types of physical contact. This Devil was _not_ a natural cuddler. He could learn, though.

“This okay?” Chloe asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“It’s… nice,” he replied, relaxing a bit. “Is it… okay… for you?”

She giggled against his arm, finding his occasional awkwardness to be adorable. “It would be better if you put your arm around my shoulders.”

“Oh,” he said, immediately shifting his arm so that it rested across her shoulders. “Of course.”

She sighed contentedly as he relaxed into the couch, pulling her closer into his chest. Her ear rested directly above his heart, and the rhythmic beats were already soothing her into sleep.

“Chloe?” he ventured, again sounding tentative.

“Hmmm?”

“Once we’re done with our charade, will we remain friends?” His fingers traced nervously up and down her arm as he posed the question.

“Is that what you want?” she asked softly.

“Yes,” he replied without hesitation.

“Me too,” she agreed, nuzzling her head against his chest.

Relieved, he smiled and played the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Chloe's movie premiere
> 
> If you feel like leaving a comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter :)


	7. What She Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, the biggest thanks to you all for reading <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

“So,” Dr. Linda said, leaning forward in her chair. “You’re telling me that you agreed to a deal that requires you to remain celibate for some extended amount of time?”

Lucifer stared at his therapist expectantly, waiting for her to continue. When she didn’t, his brows furrowed and he said, “I’m surprised that’s the bit you’ve chosen to focus on.”

He had just disclosed to the good doctor Chloe’s plan to win Jed back and his role in her deception, and had been expecting some kind of reprimand about how what he’s doing goes against his core values of honesty and transparency, and maybe even free will.

She puckered her lips. “I’m just surprised that you would agree to those conditions. Sexuality is very central to your identity; your ability to fulfill sexual desires is something you find rewarding, something you take pride in.”

And while others may have judged him for that, Dr. Linda did not. It was why he continued to see her each week, and one of the reasons why he’d felt comfortable enough to reveal his true identity to her months ago. Other than the people he’d punished for various reasons, she was the only human who knew with one hundred percent certainty that that side of him was real.

“I did… miss it, at first,” he said, considering his words carefully. “But after a few days, I’ve found abstinence to be somewhat… _refreshing_.”

“Oh?” Linda pressed, and he recognized it as a prompt to elaborate.

“Last night, Chloe asked me about my _own_ desires, and I realized I hadn’t given them much consideration. But without people coming and going for sex at all hours of the day, I’ve had more time to do the things I desire.”

Mainly those things revolved around Chloe—spending time with her and watching her movies—but also, he’d been able to spend more time at his piano. He had even composed new music, which he hadn’t done in quite some time.

“That’s great, Lucifer. We all need to make time for ourselves to do the things we enjoy; it’s very important for our mental health.”

Lucifer smiled proudly and shifted on Linda’s sofa, straightening his back and puffing out his chest a little, pleased that he had done something right all on his own.

Adjusting her glasses, Linda looked down at her lap to skim over her notes. “Why don’t you tell me about Chloe? Asking you about your desires seems very personal; have you two become close?”

“Well, we’ve spent a lot of time together over the past week. We need to be seen together if her plan is to work.”

“Mm hmm,” Linda acknowledged, once again prompting him for more.

“Chloe is… _special_ ,” Lucifer elaborated. “Different. My charms don’t work on her. When I asked her what she desired, she didn’t feel compelled to answer.”

“Really?” Linda asked, not hiding the surprise from her expression. “Has that ever happened before?”

“Never.”

Linda sat back in her chair. “Wow,” she said. “So, how did that make you feel?—when your charms didn’t work on her?”

“Frustrated, of course,” he said, flinging his hands off his lap in a gesture that said, _obviously_. “But also surprisingly…intrigued. It made me want to learn more about her—to find out how she was able to resist my charms.”

“Have you figured it out?” Linda asked, more so from a place of personal curiosity rather than a professional interest.

Lucifer shook his head. “No, but it’s most likely another manipulation from Daddy Dearest,” he hypothesized, rolling his eyes heavenward.

“Would you have agreed to her deal if she hadn’t been immune to your charms?” Linda queried, wondering if Chloe’s immunity to Lucifer’s charms was what drew him to her in the first place.

“I—” he began, but then interrupted himself. “No, I don’t think I would have. I was only willing to agree to her celibacy clause because I wanted to learn more about her and her ability to resist my charms.”

Linda hummed as Lucifer confirmed her thoughts. “And have you learned more about her?”

“Well, like I said before, not about why she’s immune to me, but I have gotten to know her. Quite well, actually. She makes _me_ feel different, too.”

Raising her eyebrow in curiosity, she probed, “Oh? How so?”

“I’ve never felt the desire to be near someone before, but I like spending time with her. I like talking to her, and I like making her laugh. I desire for _her_ to be happy,” and he huffed out a small disbelieving chuckle, “I’ve _never_ desired someone else’s happiness. I suppose maybe that means we’ve become friends?” he asked, unsure if the label he’d placed on them was correct. Human relationships and feelings were still so new to him.

“Hmm.” Linda narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. “Are you sexually attracted to her?”

“Oh yes,” he said, without hesitation. “But she won’t sleep with me because she loves this Jed fellow. I looked into him, you know. Well, I had Maze look into him,” he corrected.

“You did?” Linda asked, although it sounded less like a question and more like confirmation. “Why?”

He folded his hands on his belly as he leaned back against the couch. “I had to see if he was worthy of her,” he said softly, reflective. “She is…truly a good person, and she deserves someone just as good.”

“So, is Jed 'just as good'?”

Lucifer scoffed, exasperated. “Absolutely not. You do know he’s a _DJ_ , right?” He spit out the word DJ as if it tasted rotten in his mouth. “He left her for another woman; of course he doesn’t deserve her!”

“Then why continue to help her with her ruse to get him back?”

He shook his head, confused by the question, and answered as though it were obvious, “Because it’s what she desires.”

**. . .**

Chloe both loved and hated movie premieres.

Unlike many other actors, she actually enjoyed the screening of the movie. She liked seeing herself on the big screen, liked seeing how her acting choices translated to film, how her emotions and facial expressions and mannerisms came across to the audience. She’d never been overly critical of herself as an actress; if she had been, she would have stopped acting after _Hot Tub High School_. 

But she wasn’t particularly fond of the glitz and the glamour of it all; she didn’t enjoy spending the hours before the premiere being poked and prodded and fussed over as professionals made her red-carpet ready. She had _never_ liked getting dolled up, even as a child when her mom had taken her to her first casting calls and auditions.

She did not enjoy wearing big flowy gowns made of silk and lace with slits so high up her thigh she’d worry all night about the possibility of a wardrobe malfunction. She’d never liked all the attention—the blinding flashes from the paparazzi’s cameras and reporters shouting invasive questions and directing her on how to pose as she paraded herself like a peacock in heat down the red carpet for them.

The look on Lucifer’s face though, as he slid into the limo next to her, made the hours she’d spent being primped and fussed over worth it.

“Wow,” he complimented, eyeing her up and down, as his lips curved into an appreciative little smile. “Detective, you are simply a _vision_ in blue.”

She smiled shyly at him, chewing on her lip. “Thank you, Lucifer,” she said as she smoothed her shaking hands down the sides of her long silky dress, evening out any wrinkles. “You look handsome as always.”

And he did, in a classic fitted black suit with one of his many white button-ups underneath.

He preened vainly as he always did when someone commented on his good looks, but inside his chest, his heart seemed to take flight at her compliment—it was a feeling he used to be intimately familiar with, having taken flight himself countless times before his Fall. Now, even without his wings, _she_ made parts of him soar.

“Are you nervous?” he asked, noting the erratic way her leg bounced up and down in her seat.

“A little,” she admitted. “It’s always a little nerve-wracking to see the finished product for the first time, and I’m not a big fan of the chaos of the red carpet, either.”

“We won’t linger then, darling,” he promised with a reassuring smile.

In an entirely strategic move, their car pulled up about ten minutes before the start of the screening. The driver came around to open the door for them, and Lucifer slid out first so that he could offer Chloe his hand. She was glad he did, as it was difficult to maneuver out of the car in a gown with such a precarious slit.

As they took in the red carpet, stars and guests on one side of the barriers, hordes of reporters and paparazzi on the other, Lucifer leaned down and whispered in her ear, “I can see them… I can see them all; they’re everywhere!”

Surprised, Chloe looked up at him with an amused smile. “When did you watch _Twisted Minds_?” she asked.

“Last night,” he said, pleased that she’d recognized the quote. “After the premiere, I will have seen your entire filmography!”

She shook her head, pleased disbelief coloring her expression as she gazed at him through her smile.

“And what’d you think of _Twisted Minds_?” she asked as they stepped onto the red carpet.

“You were chilling, Detective. All my fantasies are going to be so messed up now,” he said into her ear. “Why, just last night I was having a positively _titillating_ dream in which Bonnie Gennaro was frisking me—well, it was quickly turning into a strip search—but right when things were getting good, Bonnie transformed into Emmaline from _Twisted Minds_ and tried to stab me with a crucifix.”

Chloe snorted as his arm wrapped around her waist, posing for a picture together. “How interesting that in your dream you were a demon,” she goaded, smiling up at him through a close-lipped grin.

He shrugged. “Demons, the Devil…” he said, as though he were comparing tomatoes to tom-ah-toes. “we’re not all that different, really. You could say the movie hit close to home.”

Chloe chuckled, shaking her head at him as a reporter shouted her name. Dragging Lucifer over with her, she approached the reporter, feeling as though she should do at least one interview.

“Chloe!” the reporter exclaimed, her smile too large and phony. “We just saw DJ Karnal and Izzy Blake come through. Should we expect some drama at the after party tonight?”

The reporter shoved the microphone in Chloe’s face just as Lucifer leaned down and whispered into her ear, “They want drama? I’ll give ‘em drama!”

It was a quote from _Hot Tub High School_ , and he’d even mimicked the California valley girl accent—spot on, she had to admit.

Chuckling into the microphone, she shifted her eyes to Lucifer, who was grinning impishly, wholly self-satisfied. Then, into the microphone, she said good-naturedly, “No, no drama. I’m actually the one who gave Jed—er, DJ Karnal the tickets for tonight’s premiere.”

She hated how invasive reporters and paparazzi could be, always on the lookout for or trying to stir up drama. Still, she plastered on a smile for the camera, and hoped that it looked genuine.

Chloe turned to leave, but in her haste to get away from the reporter, she stumbled over a crease in the carpet, very nearly losing her balance in front of everyone. But Lucifer caught her arm, steadying her and keeping her upright. And he did it with such grace, so nonchalantly, that no one even noticed her almost-blunder.

“Wow,” she said, meeting his eyes and giggling to herself. “I almost just bit it in front of everyone.”

“Not on my watch,” he quoted from _The Weaponizer_ , his grin oh-so-smug at how perfectly he’d slipped that one in.

Her teeth scraped over her bottom lip as she smiled up at him, tickled by his attempts to entertain her.

“How do you remember all those lines?” she asked.

“I told you, Detective. Hyperthymesia. I’ve got a perfect memory.”

“Mmm,” she hummed thoughtfully, narrowing her eyes at him as they finally made it off the red carpet and into the theater. Sometimes it was hard to tell if he was kidding or not.

They found their seats, situated between a few of her costars and the crew. Chloe tried not to look for Jed, at least not obviously, as the director made his way to the front of the theater to introduce the film. In the end, though, she couldn’t help it. She scanned the rows of heads in front of them, not seeing his.

“I don’t see Jed anywhere in front of us,” Chloe whispered to Lucifer. “He must be somewhere behind us, then.”

The tickets she’d given him had been for his mom and sister originally, back when she’d assumed Jed would be her date for the premiere. She wasn’t really sure why Jed had decided to use the tickets instead, especially after he’d ended things with her.

A small, hopeful voice inside her mind whispered that maybe Jed missed her too, and was using the movie premiere as an excuse to see her.

Regardless of his reasons, it was a good opportunity for her to show off her new relationship with Lucifer, to see if her plan had any chance of working.

Lucifer stretched, and then settled his arm around her shoulders, remembering how she’d liked that when they’d watched _The Mountains_ at her place on Wednesday.

“Just in case he can see us,” he whispered into her ear.

She turned to him, sending him a smile right as the lights dimmed and the screening began.

All through the movie, she felt uncomfortable in the fancy dress; the scratchy material of the theater chairs itching her skin.

Lucifer’s arm around her was nice balm, the fabric of his shirt soft on her bare shoulders, and his body heat seeped into her, keeping her warm in the cool theater. The weight of his arm was familiar now, after a week of pretend, and she found it to be grounding as she watched herself play such an emotional role on the screen.

As the movie unfolded, she could feel Lucifer’s reactions to the film. The way his arm tensed around her shoulders during the stressful, thrilling moments, the way his fingers caressed her skin during the tender, romantic ones, and the way he seemed to cling to her during the emotional parts.

She loved viewing the film while sitting next to him, experiencing it almost as if she _were_ him. And she couldn’t help the way her eyes seemed to be unconsciously drawn to his face at certain points in the movie, his expressions so open and honest as he watched.

When the lights came up, he turned to look at her, and it took her breath away. There was no doubt about it; he was in awe of her. The audience applauded loudly, but she could barely hear it over the way her blood rushed in her ears.

Her cheeks were pink under his admiring gaze, and the urge to look away was strong given the intensity of his stare. But she didn’t look away; she waited, desperate to hear his thoughts.

“Chloe, darling, I truly have no words,” he told her— _and were his eyes wet?_ “You were superb.”

Her cheeks pulled up as she grinned wide in response to his praise. “You think so?” she asked softly, her own eyes becoming watery.

“I believe it’s your best film yet,” he declared, and she could hear the truth in his voice, see it in his eyes. It made her feel good that he believed in her work, that he recognized her ability.

She’d always enjoyed being an actress, but the way Lucifer talked about her work made her feel proud of it. Like she was doing something that had meaning. She’d never felt that way as an actress before, always feeling like she wasn’t contributing much to the betterment of society. Lucifer made her feel like she could, made her feel a little like she already had. It was a good feeling.

**. . .**

After the screening, the cast, crew, and their guests were invited to an exclusive after party at a high-end club called Eden. Lucifer was both tickled by the name of the club and annoyed that Lux hadn’t been considered for the after party venue. 

Chloe talked with her cast mates and the crew, congratulating one another on a beautiful finished product. The mood was jubilant, as everyone gushed over the work they all had done.

“Already, I’m hearing it’s getting some buzz for award season,” Lily Monroe, the actress who played Chloe’s sister in the film, enthused. Like Chloe, Lily was relatively new to the Hollywood scene, both of them still considered rising stars.

Chloe should have been celebrating like everyone else, should have been feeling the electric crackle of excitement over the news of award show buzz, but she was distracted.

Her eyes continually scanned the crowd looking for that messy head of sandy brown hair, feeling a huge sort of anticipation building deep in her gut, a feeling she couldn’t recognize as good or bad.

She wanted to see Jed, but at the same time she didn’t. How could she want two things—two completely opposite things—at the same time?

“I’m not at all surprised,” Lucifer praised cheerfully, easily fitting in with Chloe’s colleagues. “There wasn’t a dry eye in that theater by the time the credits rolled, myself included!”

His charismatic and vivacious personality allowed him a sense of comfortability in any situation; Chloe was grateful for it, if not a little jealous. She could hold her own in social settings, but always felt slightly out of place—a little like she didn’t belong—amongst the Hollywood rich-and-famous types.

He had charmed them all—she could tell by the way they looked at him; by the way their smiles blossomed under his attention. Even Lily, who was a lesbian, seemed completely enamored with him.

“He’s so great, Chloe,” Lily whispered in her ear. 

Chloe smiled and nodded. “The best,” she agreed, her eyes darting over to him. And the thing was, she wasn’t even lying. That’s what made this whole pretend relationship so easy; she had come to realize her feelings for Lucifer weren’t pretend. They were very real.

As Lily and her date went off in search of drinks, the rest of the group also began to disperse, searching for food and drink and new people with whom to socialize.

Chloe smiled up at Lucifer, taking his hand and squeezing it softly. His presence felt like an anchor to her, solid and unyielding. “Thank you for coming with me, Lucifer.”

Lucifer’s smile matched hers in its sincerity. “It’s truly been my pleasure, darling.”

**. . .**

When Jed entered the club, it was as if Chloe could feel it. She just knew. Her eyes landed on him, with his arm flung casually over Izzy’s shoulders, and her heart began to pound rapidly in her chest.

“Jed’s here,” she managed to breathe out to Lucifer, who followed her gaze.

“Oh?”

“He’s coming over.” Chloe said, feeling a surprising sort of nervous panic rise up within her as her eyes darted back and forth between Jed and Lucifer. This was the moment she’d been waiting for; the moment she and Lucifer had been building toward with their charade.

_What if it didn’t work?_

_What if he saw right through them?_

_What if he didn’t love her anymore?_

_What if_ she _didn’t love_ him _anymore?_

Her thoughts raced as she whispered to Lucifer, “What should we do? What should we do?”

“Chloe,” Lucifer whispered, noticing her panic. His fingers brushed over her cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, drawing her attention to him.

Her eyes found his, and everything else—her nerves, the noise of the party, _Jed_ —faded away, until there was only Lucifer.

He tugged her to him, wrapping an arm around her waist. Mindlessly, she went, transfixed by the warmth of his chocolate brown eyes as they searched the depths of her ocean blues. He traced the sharp line of her jaw with the tip of his finger, and then tilted her face up to his.

“Is this okay?” he whispered, and she could see the hesitancy in his eyes, could hear it in the way his voice shook.

Her heart still pounded, but it was different now.

Chloe could feel the little puffs of air on her face as Lucifer exhaled into the miniscule space between them. Her eyes dropped down to his mouth, lips full and slightly parted, and it was only for a split second, but he saw it.

She watched as his eyes dipped down to hers in return, watched as his warm brown irises darkened to nearly black as her tongue darted out to wet her lips.

Slowly, he brought her face to his, his lips brushing hers with the softest caress. She saw the delicate way his eyelashes fluttered against the tops of his cheeks, felt the gentle press of his nose to hers, heard the tiny sigh that escaped his lips as he kissed her for the first time.

He had barely brushed his lips to hers when already he was pulling away from her with a shaky exhale, before she’d even had the chance to close her eyes.

It was over much too soon and left her wanting more.

Her hands found his face, holding him still as her lips chased after his.

The soft noise of surprise he made when she kissed him had her heart stuttering unexpectedly in her chest, made her press her body more fully into his.

She scraped her fingertips softly along the sharpness of his stubble as the tip of his tongue slid in between her lips, just barely, teasingly, as his mouth moved deliciously over hers.

She felt as though she were burning from within, her guts fodder for the flames of her desire for him.

He squeezed her waist and pressed another kiss to her upper lip. He knew he needed to pull away from her before the kiss got out of hand, before it became inappropriate for an event so public, but he didn’t want to.

When he finally broke the kiss, Chloe protested softly with the tiniest whimper that sent a shock of arousal straight through him.

Why had kissing her felt so different? Why had it felt _so_ good?

He searched her eyes for answers to questions she didn’t know he was asking.

Her hands, still on his cheeks, kept his face close to hers, and she pressed their foreheads together, nudging her nose softly against his as she smiled at him.

With flushed cheeks, lips just barely kiss-swollen and curved into a happy little smile, and a sparkle to her clear blue eyes, Lucifer had never seen anyone as beautiful as the way Chloe looked to him in that instant.

Her thumb rubbed back and forth over his cheek, dipping into the corner of his mouth and tugging it upward into a smile to match hers. He chuckled, just a small puff of air, really, and unable to help himself, pressed a kiss to her thumb.

Beside them, a throat cleared, and Chloe finally tore her eyes away from Lucifer’s.

“Jed!” she exclaimed, genuinely surprised. She’d been so caught up in kissing Lucifer, that she’d forgotten why they were kissing in the first place.

“So I guess the rumors are true, huh?” Jed asked, glancing back and forth between Chloe and Lucifer as he reached for Chloe and pulled her into a hug. “You’re dating a nightclub owner, now?”

“Umm, yeah,” Chloe said, sinking into his familiar embrace. Her heart still raced from Lucifer’s kiss even as it kept her in Jed’s arms for a moment too long. She made herself step back and introduced, “This is Lucifer Morningstar. Lucifer, this is Jed Moore and Izzy Blake.”

Lucifer put on his most charming smile as he shook hands with Jed.

“I was just telling Chloe how wonderful she was in _The Nightingale_ ,” Lucifer said, looking down at her with a fond smile as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Thank you, Lucifer,” she replied, blushing as she met his eyes. His lips had felt so soft against hers, surprisingly tentative. She couldn’t keep her eyes from falling down to those lips again, slightly shiny from their kiss.

“That’s why I came over,” Jed said with his boyish enthusiasm that usually made Chloe’s heart beat faster. “You were spectacular, Cherry Jane.”

Lucifer frowned at the nickname, and his fingers tightened on Chloe’s waist.

“So amazing!” Izzy chimed in with an exuberant smile.

“Thanks,” Chloe replied modestly. For some reason, Jed’s compliment didn’t hit the same way that Lucifer’s had.

“Well, Detective,” Lucifer said, trailing his fingers up and down her side as he began to tug her away. “We should probably go mingle.”

“Detective?” Jed asked curiously, his eyebrow raised in a way that Chloe had always found endearing. She was surprised when her heart didn’t flutter at the sight of it like she had expected it to.

Lucifer’s smile became condescending. “It’s an inside joke. Your pea-sized DJ brain wouldn’t get it,” he insulted in that lilting way of his that allowed him to get away with saying much worse.

“Oh,” Jed said, confused and embarrassed by the dig.

“Lucifer,” Chloe chastised him quietly, and he had the sense to look contrite.

Izzy linked her fingers through Jed’s, and subconsciously, Chloe’s eyes zeroed in on their hands. It hurt, to see him close with someone else. She wondered if he felt the same about her and Lucifer.

“We wanted to go say hi to Parker, anyway,” Izzy said, pulling Jed away. “Go mingle. We’ll come find you two later.”

They both gave Lucifer confused looks as they walked away, as though they knew they _should_ be annoyed by him, but weren’t. They were still drawn to him, even though he was being an ass.

Lucifer steered her over to the bar.

“What the hell was that?” Chloe demanded.

“Is that not how a jealous boyfriend would act when confronted by his lover’s ex?” Lucifer posed.

And by phrasing the statement as a question, he saved himself from having to examine his own confusing feelings, because he knew it would be a lie to say that he was only _acting_ jealous.

He recognized the way that he felt seeing Chloe and Jed together—seeing the way he hugged her and the way she sunk into his embrace. It was the same feeling he’d had when he’d seen her at the bar with that stranger at Lux. That night, she’d called him jealous, and it was only now that he realized she’d been right.

Chloe giggled, bumping her shoulder into his arm. “You’re so right! He totally bought it, didn’t he?”

“Totally,” Lucifer mocked her playfully, but his heart wasn’t in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: At the after-party, Chloe and Jed talk, Lucifer uses his mojo, and Chloe confides in Ella.
> 
> Credit to Chloelover for the idea of Lucifer looking into Jed.  
> Chloe's movie is based on the book The Nightingale by Kristin Hannah.
> 
> I would LOVE to hear your thoughts on this chapter if you feel like leaving a comment! I hope the kiss satisfied your little deckerstar hearts (for now, at least). <3
> 
> There are so many realizations and turning points coming up in the next few chapters; I'm so excited for you to see them!


	8. Halfway to In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing! I appreciate your kind comments, feedback, and ideas so much!
> 
> Life right now is kinda shitty and work is super stressful; writing this story & reading your thoughts on it are definitely bright spots in my days!
> 
> With all that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

For the rest of the night, Chloe promised herself she’d focus on the success of her new movie and on the cast and crew that had made it possible. It was a night for celebration and she wanted to enjoy it, so she made the conscious decision not to let her jumbled feelings for Jed or Lucifer distract her from doing so.

It was easier said than done, as Lucifer’s kiss still lingered tantalizingly at the forefront of her mind. She wanted to rewind the memory, play it on repeat and analyze every single detail—from the way he’d whispered her name to the way his lips felt so soft against hers and to that little noise of surprise he’d made when she’d kissed him back.

Still, she made the effort to banish the memory down until she was at home in her bed and could take the time to relish it fully.

Chloe had become close to the cast of _The Nightingale_ over the months they’d spent filming; instantly clicking with both Lily Monroe and the man who played her love interest in the film, Alec Dawson. When shooting had ended nearly a year ago, Chloe had felt a sense of loss that she wouldn’t be seeing the cast and crew regularly anymore.

Chloe was grateful that the three of them did their best to get together for drinks every other week when their schedules allowed. Finding authentic friendships within the acting community was something Chloe had struggled with; the competitiveness was one of the reasons she’d disliked acting as a child and had even considered giving it up after her dad died in favor of applying to the police academy.

Lily was beside herself with the news of award show talk, and her excitement was infectious.

“What if we _both_ get nominated, Chloe?! Can you imagine winning a Golden Globe for best actress?” she enthused.

Chloe giggled and pointed out, “If we both got nominated, then we’d be each other’s competition.”

She didn’t point out the more realistic scenario—that neither of them would be nominated. And even though Chloe was a realist, a little part of her couldn’t help but be hopeful. The way everyone was talking that night made it seem like _The Nightingale_ could get a lot of attention.

“Even just to be nominated would be huge!” Lily refused to be put off by Chloe’s practicality. “Come on,” she said, grabbing Chloe’s hand. “We need celebratory shots!”

Chloe rolled her head back to look for Lucifer as Lily dragged her away. His smile seemed to say, _go have fun!_ before he turned back to the conversation he was having with Alec and Alec’s wife, Renee.

Lily slid in between two empty bar stools and leaned over the bar to order them two lemon drop shots. “Your favorite,” she said with a huge smile as Chloe sidled up beside her.

The bartender returned with the shots, and Lily passed one to Chloe before taking the second for herself.

“I knew this movie was going to be special when we were filming it,” she said. “I’m so happy we got to work together, Chloe. You were amazing as Isabelle, truly.”

Chloe’s lips pulled down into a small frown as she brought her hand to her heart. “Lily!” she said, touched by the impromptu toast. “ _You_ were even more amazing as Vianne, and _I’m_ so thankful that we got to work together and that we became such good friends!”

Lily smiled and clinked their shot glasses together, and then they both threw them back.

“So,” Lily began, after ordering them each a vodka tonic to sip on. “I saw Jed wandering around here. What’s up with that?”

Chloe shrugged and made a face. “I don’t know. I gave him tickets for his mom and sister back when we were still together, and he asked me a couple weeks ago if it would be okay if he used them.”

Lily pursed her lips. “Do you think he still loves you? Maybe he wanted to see how you're doing, see what you've been up to?”

Chloe blushed and wrung her fingers together. That’s what she had been hoping, and it seemed to make the idea more than just wishful thinking if Lily was wondering the same thing.

“I don’t know,” Chloe said, shrugging her shoulders. “He came with Izzy, so…”

The bartender returned with their drinks, and Chloe immediately reached for hers, needing something to occupy her fidgety hands.

Lily led Chloe over to an open table. “He’s a nice guy; I always liked him, but you two never seemed well-matched to me. You and Lucifer, though…” she trailed off with a suggestive smile. “That man's a catch. Give me the deets! How’d you two meet? What does he think about Jed showing up tonight?”

Chloe’s blush deepened, her mind flashing back to the kiss they’d shared only an hour or so ago.

“It’s still pretty new between us, casual,” she said, sticking close to the truth. “He’s not really into serious relationships.”

Lily raised a disbelieving eyebrow. “Really? Because he seems super into you, Chloe! I mean, we’re in a club full of beautiful people, but his eyes always seem drawn to you.”

“Really?” Chloe asked, and given her recent thoughts about Lucifer, she wasn’t surprised at the way her heart sped up at the thought.

“He’s looking at you right now,” Lily confirmed. “He keeps glancing over here.”

She wanted to see for herself, wanted to turn and catch his eye from across the room, but she didn’t want to seem like she was desperate for his attention. _He’s playing a role_ , she reminded herself. _And he’s damn good at it_.

“We’re just having fun. For now,” Chloe downplayed, tapping her nails against the side of her glass. “What about you and Mia?” she asked, turning the focus away from herself and onto Lily’s date.

Lily’s smile turned into one of infatuation as she glanced over to where Mia was dancing with some of the cast. “I keep trying to convince her to be my girlfriend, but she’s a wild one—doesn’t want to be tied down. Sounds like you and I are in similar situations.”

As if she sensed their gazes, Mia turned, meeting their eyes. She smiled at Lily and swayed her hips in an overly-exaggerated, playfully enticing sort of way. Lily rolled her eyes, but couldn’t stop her smile as she gave Chloe a look that said, _see what I mean?_

Mia bounded over to them, laughing, and wrapped her arm tight around Lily’s neck, pulling her in for a sideways hug. “Were you two talking about me?” she asked, sing-songy and teasing.

“No,” Lily denied playfully. “Whatever would make you think that?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe the fact that I just caught you both _ogling_ me. Don’t lie—you’re totally jealous of my killer moves, aren’t you?!”

As Chloe watched Lily and Mia flirt and giggle with one another, she felt a pang of longing in her heart for Lucifer. Not just a longing to be near him at that moment, but a longing for him to be truly hers. And even though she had already recognized that she had feelings for Lucifer, it still surprised her that in that moment, she wanted him instead of Jed.

Sipping from her gin and tonic, she searched the club for him. When she found him, his eyes were already on her, just as Lily had said. Had he been watching her this entire time? The thought warmed her as a shiver trailed the length of her spine under his intense gaze.

She watched as he excused himself from the people he’d been talking to and then made his way over to her. His movements were so elegant, he practically glided through the club, and people seemed to part for him, making room for him to pass. She’d never known someone with that sort of presence before.

“Having fun, darling?” he asked, coming to stand at her side.

She bit her lip as she smiled up at him, wishing she could kiss him again, but not knowing how he’d react if she did.

He surprised her by pulling her into a hug, and her heart sped up, because maybe _he_ felt the desire to touch her too. Her arms automatically wrapped around his waist, giving him a gentle squeeze. He brushed the hair back from her shoulders, his fingers skimming her sensitive skin and making goosebumps rise in the wake of his touch.

“Jed’s watching,” he explained into her ear, his warm breath making her shiver at the same time her heart plummeted into her stomach at his words. _Jed_ , she reminded herself, and she forced a smile, nodding into Lucifer’s chest to acknowledge that she’d heard him.

She had to avert her eyes when she pulled away from him to hide her stinging tears.

Why did it hurt that Lucifer was only affectionate with her for their ruse? Watching her movies, bringing her flowers on set, that amazing kiss, and now this hug; it was all for show. She knew she shouldn’t be upset by it; it was what she had signed up for. Hell, she’d _asked_ for it. When he had tried to do something nice for her in private, when he'd tried to make her breakfast in bed, she’d practically scolded him for it. She knew that.

She’d just never expected to _want_ Lucifer as much as she did. And knowing that he’d never want her in return, that being with him wasn’t even a possibility because he didn’t do relationships, upset her. It felt like a loss, even though she’d never really had him in the first place.

“Hey, Chloe, can we talk?” Jed asked, and she hadn’t even noticed him come over.

“Um, yeah,” she agreed even as she looked at Lucifer to make sure he was okay with it, as if he were her real boyfriend, and she wanted to check in with him.

Lucifer gave her a tight smile, even as he patted her thigh encouragingly. He knew this was what she wanted, but as he watched her walk away from him, he felt his chest cave in around his heart; suffocating it.

Why did he feel jealous? The Devil didn’t get jealous—the Devil could have anything he desired whenever he desired it. But Chloe made him feel things he’d never felt before. And even though he had to fight the urge to follow them, to yank Chloe away from the grubby clutches of DJ dum dum, he managed to hold himself back. Because Lucifer desired Chloe’s happiness, and that desire outweighed the jealousy he felt.

Chloe followed Jed to a small table in the corner of the club, away from the crowds. She was grateful for the privacy; she wanted to hear what Jed had to say, but she didn’t want any attention drawn to them.

“How are you, Cherry?” he asked sincerely as they sat. His voice was soft and interested, and she could tell that he truly cared to hear her answer.

“I’m good,” she replied, and she was surprised to realize that it was the truth. She was actually doing really well without him. She’d just finished a great movie—her best yet, if Lucifer was to be believed—and was halfway through the filming of her next project. Her career seemed to be taking off.

She had felt lost and lonely after Jed had broken up with her, having to adapt to a new normal. It was only just then that she realized she _had_ adapted, and she’d begun to feel happy again—she knew Lucifer had something to do with that, but it wasn’t just him. Without Jed, she’d been able to focus on herself again, on her acting and on her friends. She’d started to rediscover little things about herself that got swept away when she was with Jed.

“Good. I’m glad,” Jed said, nodding. He clasped his hands in his lap and leaned closer to her. “So what’s the deal with this Lucifer guy? Are you serious about him?”

“It’s new, Jed. We’ve only been seeing each other for a few weeks.” Jed didn’t need to know that she and Lucifer had only known each other for a week. And had it really been only a week? It felt like they’d known each other for much longer.

“So it’s not serious?” he asked, going for casual, but Chloe could hear the hopeful lilt to his voice.

It made her heart skip a beat. “Um…I don’t know, Jed,” she hedged.

“You should be careful, Chloe,” he implored. “I’ve heard some things about him. Bad things. He’s been linked to some shady shit, and I’ve heard he’s a real player. I’m talking a different girl every night.”

Chloe scoffed and shook her head. “You don’t even know him, Jed. He’s a good man.”

“A good man who goes by the name _Lucifer_?” he challenged.

“That’s his real name,” Chloe said, quick to defend him. She felt irritation begin to rise within her, especially in response to Jed’s condescending tone. She cared for Lucifer, and she wouldn’t let anyone bash him.

“I just don’t want to see you get your heart broken, Cherry,” he said softly, but the way he looked at her, as if he cared about her feelings, only irritated her more.

“That’s rich coming from you, Jed,” she said pointedly, and she hated that tears had gathered in the corners of her eyes. “The person who already broke my heart.”

“What are you talking about?” he asked, genuinely surprised by her assertion. “The break up was mutual.”

“What?” Chloe echoed, her eyebrows furrowing over the bridge of her nose as she squinted at him in anger and confusion. She sniffled, blinking back tears.

“You’d been pulling away from me for months, Chloe. I hardly ever saw you.”

“I was working,” she defended. “I wasn’t pulling away.”

“You…” Jed looked at her, a mixture of emotions playing across his face. “You didn’t want to break up?”

“No,” she breathed out through a small sob like it was obvious. “Jed, I _loved_ you.”

He shook his head as he processed the new information. “Loved?” he clarified softly, having noted the way she’d used the past tense.

Shrugging, Chloe blinked at him half-heartedly. “I thought I still did. I don’t know anymore, though.”

She did still love him, she knew she did; but that love had faded over the weeks they’d spent apart, over the heartbreak he’d caused her. Maybe Jed was right, maybe she had been pulling away from him even before things were officially over between them. Maybe she had been clinging to an old version of Jed, and old version of their relationship. A version that no longer existed.

“I miss you,” he said, and a tear fell down her cheek at his admission.

It was what she had been wanting to hear since they broke up. It was the whole reason she had approached Lucifer for a deal. But it didn’t make her feel happy; it only made her feel sad, as she realized that things had irreversibly changed between them. She could never go back to the Chloe she had been with him; she would never again feel the same way about him as she once had. Too much had happened; too much had changed.

“What about Izzy?” she asked, almost feeling bad for her.

“Izzy and I are just casual. It was never meant to be anything serious between us.”

“So you didn’t leave me for Izzy?” Her voice shook under the weight of her emotions.

“What? No!” he exclaimed. “Izzy and I met on the night you and I broke up. She’s trying to get more acting contacts, and she’s got some friends in the music industry she offered to introduce me to. We just thought we could help each other out.”

“Jed, what the hell?” Chloe huffed out a disbelieving sigh. “If you thought I was pulling away, why didn’t you talk to me about it? You ended things so suddenly; you hurt me! I thought all this time that you left me for someone else.”

“I’m so sorry, Chloe. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was scared,” he admitted, reaching across the table to take her hand. “I thought you’d lost interest in me, so _I_ ended it before _you_ could. I thought it would make it hurt less, but I was wrong. I miss you so much. I miss our deep conversations and our impromptu road trips and waking up to your beautiful face every morning.”

Chloe shook her head, blinking back more tears; she bit her lip so hard it hurt. She swallowed the lump that had formed in throat, feeling completely overwhelmed by Jed’s confessions and the conflicting emotions they had produced.

“I need to not be here right now,” she said, voice watery and unsteady. “I need to get back to Lucifer.”

“Okay,” he nodded, seeing her distress. “I didn’t meant to drop all of this on you at once, Chloe. I thought you already _knew_ it all.”

“Well, I didn’t.” she said.

“There’s still a lot we should talk about,” he said. “Maybe we can go for a coffee next week?”

“I don’t know, Jed. I’ll have to think about it,” she said, and she was just so tired.

“Okay.” He patted her leg and pulled her in for a hug. She was too tired to fight it, even though she didn’t know if she wanted to fight it or not. It still felt familiar, his scent and the feeling of his arms, but she wasn’t comforted by it like she used to be. Instead, she found herself missing the scent of sandalwood and citrus on her nose and the scratch of perfectly trimmed stubble against her cheek.

“I’m gonna go get cleaned up,” Chloe said, circling her hand in front her face, knowing it was red and puffy from crying.

Jed nodded and watched her go.

**. . .**

Hovering nearby, Lucifer had watched their conversation unfold, wanting to keep an eye on Chloe. Even with his Celestial hearing, the music from the club and the chatter from the crowd had been too loud for him to pick up on anything they’d said to one another.

He could see that Chloe was upset; her eyes glistened with tears and face flushed an angry red. And even though he wanted to storm over to them and wrap her in his arms—wrap her in his wings, even, if he’d still had them—and protect her from anything in the world that might hurt her, he didn’t think she’d appreciate his interruption. Chloe could handle herself.

He waited until Chloe had scurried off to the restroom before he made his approach, stalking over to Jed as though he were prey.

“Hello, Jed,” he greeted in his deceivingly melodic tone.

“Lucifer,” Jed gasped in surprise as he turned from watching Chloe retreat to face the Devil himself.

“Jed,” Lucifer repeated, locking gazes with the other man and smiling at him disarmingly. “ _Jeddy_. Tell me—what do you truly desire?”

Enchanted, Jed leaned forward, feeling the Devil’s irresistible pull. “I…”

“Yes?” Lucifer prompted.

“I… I want to be the world’s most famous DJ,” he confessed.

_Wrong answer_.

**. . .**

“There you are!” Chloe said, sneaking up to Lucifer who was sitting at the bar with Alec, Alec’s wife Renee, Lily, and Mia. She had managed to clean herself up in the bathroom, and had taken a moment to herself to try to process the emotional evening she’d had. The ups and downs of the movie premiere in general, her feelings for Lucifer and the kiss they had shared, and her feelings for Jed and his confessions about their break-up. She felt exhausted, and by the looks of it, so did Lily, who was leaning heavily on Mia.

“I think we’re gonna head out soon,” Lily said. “It’s late, and I’m beat.”

Chloe looked at the clock above the bar. It was already nearly two a.m.

“I’m tired, too,” Chloe agreed as she suppressed a yawn. She felt so drained, and she just wanted to lean into Lucifer’s side the way Lily was leaning on Mia, wanted him to wrap his strong arm around her shoulders and pull her in closer to him.

“Are you ready to go, Detective?” Lucifer asked, smiling down at her. She felt like she’d barely spent any time with him once they’d arrived to the after party.

She hummed and nodded, feeling almost too tired to even dredge up the energy to speak.

They said their goodbyes, and Lucifer called the driver to pull the car around. As they made their way out of the club, Chloe gave in to her desire to be close to Lucifer. She wrapped her arm around his waist, sagging heavily into the side of his body.

“Are you alright, darling?” Lucifer asked softly, his arm hesitantly coming to rest on her shoulders, and she sighed happily at the comforting weight of it.

She breathed in deep, inhaling his now familiar scent, and hummed. “Just tired,” she added in a whisper.

Paparazzi still lingered outside the club, snapping photos as Lucifer led her to the car. She should have been happy, but she didn’t care anymore. Jed already believed them to be together, and the plan had worked just as she wanted it to. He was jealous, and he wanted her back. Keeping up appearances didn’t really matter anymore.

“How did your conversation with Jed go?” He finally asked the question that had been niggling at him as he helped her into the limo.

She opened her mouth to spill to him all the crazy details; to tell him how Jed _hadn’t_ left her for Izzy, how it had all been one terrible misunderstanding, how Jed was a complete idiot—but she bit her tongue before any of it could slip out.

If Jed wanted her back, then there was no reason to continue with their charade. Lucifer would consider his end of their bargain complete, and they would end their pretend relationship.

Selfishly, Chloe wasn’t ready for that.

So, she skirted around the truth. “It was… enlightening,” she said, as he slid onto the seat next to her.

She settled back against his side, noting the way he stiffened, only for a second, before he rested his arm around her again. Whenever they were in public, he seemed to accept her affection with ease—likely attributing it to their ruse. It was only when they were in private that he seemed surprised by her desire to touch him. She wondered what he would say if he knew how she felt about him; if he knew that her feelings were far from pretend.

_He’d probably run for the hills_ , her inner voice said with a tiny chuckle.

“Did you get a sense of if your plan is working?” Lucifer asked. “Did he seem jealous?”

“I think so,” she said purposefully vague, and then yawned into his shoulder. She felt so comfortable against him, his body warm and solid beneath her cheek, and her eyes began to flutter under the weight of her exhaustion.

Lucifer was quiet, and Chloe drifted off, letting the rhythmic rumble of the car lull her to sleep.

She was in that dreamy space between sleep and wakefulness when she felt Lucifer’s arm tighten around her shoulders, gently pulling her more fully into his body. She felt him sigh, and then heard him whisper into her hair, “He doesn’t deserve you, Detective.”

**. . .**

The next morning, Chloe sat on her couch underneath her comfiest blanket, nursing a strong cup of coffee as she dialed Ella.

After only the first ring, Ella picked up. “Hey girl! How was the movie premiere?”

“It was good,” Chloe replied. “It seems like it’s already getting good buzz.”

“That’s great!” Ella enthused. “…so why don’t you sound more happy?”

Chloe sighed and felt a fresh round of tears well up in her eyes. “I think I have feelings for Lucifer,” she confessed.

Ella laughed. “Yeah, and…?”

Chloe huffed. “ _And_ he doesn’t do relationships. _And_ he’s only spending time with me to hold up his end of our deal. _And_ Jed told me last night that he never wanted to break up and that he misses me.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.” She sighed, sniffling. “I’m just so confused.”

“Alright. Well, let me simplify things. Do you want to be with Lucifer or Jed?”

Chloe chuckled, of course Ella would boil it down to something so easy. But the thing was, it _was_ easy, because as soon as Ella asked the question, Chloe didn’t feel confused or torn. Her answer was obvious. “I want to be with Lucifer.”

“Well there ya go!” Ella said happily.

“It’s not that simple, Ella! Lucifer’s never been in a committed relationship before. He prefers casual hook-ups. I don’t even know if he _wants_ to be in a relationship, let alone be in a relationship with me.”

But a tiny voice in her head recalled him saying to her, _Now, I think I might desire something more._ By that, had he meant a relationship?

“Oh, he wants to be,” Ella reassured.

Chloe chewed on her lip. How could Ella be so sure? She’d spent one night with them. “Well, it doesn’t matter anyway. Now that Jed wants me back, the whole situation is moot. There’s no reason for Lucifer and I to continue to pretend to be together anymore.”

Ella was quiet for a moment as she contemplated. “Does Lucifer _know_ that Jed wants you back?”

“No, I haven't told him yet. I wasn’t ready for it all to end last night. I should probably tell him today, before the gala.”

“What if you... _didn’t_ tell him?” Ella floated.

Chloe’s eyebrows wrinkled. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you said he’s never been in a relationship before, right? And you don’t know if that’s something he’d even consider because he likes the bachelor lifestyle so much?”

“Mm hmm.”

“So why don’t you _show him_ how great being in a relationship can be?! It’s perfect, really! You’re already pretending to be together, so it should be easy. Just show him how amazing being in a relationship with you is! It can all happen under the guise of your ruse. A ruse within a ruse! At least it'll give him the experience of a real relationship so that when it comes time to make a decision, he’ll be well-informed.”

Chloe’s smile began to grow and for the first time in over twenty-four hours she felt more happy and hopeful than sad and confused. “You really think that could work?”

“Well how can he know he doesn’t want a relationship if he’s never been in one?” Ella pointed out.

“But what if it’s _me_ he doesn’t want to be with?” Chloe asked, and really she just wanted the reassurance.

“Pshh, girl! That man is already halfway to in love with you. That’s not gonna be an issue.”

Chloe blushed and her stomach fluttered at the idea of being with Lucifer, and not just for show.

Ella squealed excitedly. “You’re gonna win the heart of the Devil, Chlo! And I’m gonna help you do it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I would love to hear your thoughts on the chapter & the new twist (would you even consider it a twist? LOL)!
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful day <3


	9. Jane and Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew-y! This chapter is a beast! 
> 
> It is part 1 of the LAPD fundraising gala. I really had a hard time making the decision to split this chapter into two, but it was just getting to be so long. This part here is 5200 words, and I've already got about 2000 words of the next chapter written and it is only half-way done.
> 
> Even though I think it would flow better as one chapter, I felt like a 9000ish word chapter would be much too long (plus, it likely would have taken me another 2-3 days to finish it).
> 
> So, anyway, I hope it's an okay compromise to cut off mid-gala (there's no cliffhanger or anything like that), but to get you a decent-sized chapter sooner!
> 
> You'll probably be able to tell from the description, but Chloe's outfit is the one from the St. Lucifer episode (such an underrated outfit!).
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this pretty fluffy chapter!!

“Wow, this place is insane,” Chloe breathed out, craning her neck to look up at the mansion as their car came to a stop in front of the entrance.

The LAPD fundraising gala ‘True Blue’ had been held at the Museum of Contemporary Art since Chloe had started attending five years ago; she didn’t know the reason for the change in venue, but she was okay with it, because the mansion that towered over them was opulent and gorgeous.

Chloe’s heartbeat sped up as Lucifer circled the car to open the door for her, ever the gentleman.

Tonight would be the first step in her new plan to court Lucifer, and while she was nervous—the new plan made this evening undeniably a date to her now—her stomach also churned with excitement and the good sort of anticipation. She wanted to show him how great being in a committed relationship could be, but more specifically, she wanted to show him how great it could be with _her_.

It was a risk, offering up her newly pieced together heart so soon after her last heartbreak. There was a good chance it would end up shattered again; Lucifer had always been candid about his aversion to monogamy. Still, she found willing to lay her heart on the line—for him. He was worth the risk.

And hopefully Ella was right; hopefully it wasn’t such a stretch. Lucifer had never been in a committed relationship, had never experienced the connection and intimacy and support that went along with it—and based on what she’d come to know about Lucifer, he seemed to crave that kind of connection, even if _he_ didn't know he craved it. He was so good at being a fake boyfriend; she imagined he’d be an even better real boyfriend. He had told her he wanted _more_ than just meaningless sexual encounters, and she wanted to be the one to give that to him.

“Thank you, Lucifer,” she said, soft and melodic, as he helped her from the car. His hand was warm and smooth as she placed hers in it.

His eyes swept over her body again; he’d already complimented her numerous times on her outfit—a two piece ensemble pairing a sequined black crop top with a long red midi skirt. It was modest for the most part, but occasionally the top would ride up and give him a glimpse of the smooth, creamy skin of her midriff.

Warmth bubbled within her under his appreciative gaze.

Now that her attention was on him, now that Jed had been banished to the deep recesses of her mind, she thought she could see what Ella had seen. The attraction and desire were there in his eyes, written plainly on his face. He _wanted_ her, and that was the first step.

The way he looked at her had her itching to touch him, and so she did. She reached out, smoothing her hands down the length of his lapels, feeling his chest expand and contract underneath her palms.

She felt his questioning stare, but she kept her focus at eye level on his broad chest. She was afraid her eyes would give away too much if she were to look up at him—that he’d see the depth of her feelings and desire for him, and he'd run scared. Emotions, feelings, the possibility of a real relationship; these were things she needed to _ease_ into with him.

Her hands glided up his chest to the bowtie situated at the base of his neck. As always, it was perfect, but Chloe tweaked it anyway, pretending to straighten it for him.

“There,” she said softly, finally meeting his eyes through her long lashes. “Ready?”

His voice was lost to him as he looked into her eyes, a dark, steely blue tonight, and relished the feel of her hands on his chest. After a week without sex, her hands on him felt indescribably amazing. He wasn't sure why she'd done it; he supposed it was all for their act, but something about the way she was looking at him, the way she touched him, felt different.

He nodded, his eyes still holding a question in them, but it was a question she wasn’t ready to answer. Instead, she smiled at him and slid her fingers in between his.

Tables adorned with framed pictures of the men and women of the LAPD who had lost their lives in the line of duty lined the atrium of the mansion.

Chloe slowed, finding the one of her dad. The event organizers always placed it toward the front, always somewhere easy for her to find; she figured his picture got pride of place because she had become such a big donor for the LAPD, and her presence at the gala each year drew a number of attendees and potential donors.

She touched the image of his face gently with the pads of her fingers, feeling a not-entirely-unexpected wave of emotion surge through her.

_Five years_ , she thought. He had missed five years of her life now. He would never know her as an adult, or as a successful actress, or as a mother. He would never walk her down the aisle; he would never know his son-in-law or his grandchildren. He had been taken from her much too soon, and she was still grieving his loss.

Lucifer touched her back gently, the warmth of his palm seeping into the small of her back. “Is that your father?” he asked softly.

She sniffled, blinking back the tears and turned to him, nodding.

“You favor him,” he said, his eyes studying the photo of John Decker in his police uniform, a proud yet demure smile adorning his handsome face.

Chloe’s lips stretched into a genuine smile. “You think so?”

And Lucifer nodded, his fingers comfortingly caressing her back. “Your magnificent jaw line, the shape of your eyes and brows, that smile. There’s kindness in his eyes, the same kindness I see in yours.”

A tear slipped down her cheek. Somehow, Lucifer always seemed to know exactly what she needed to hear; his innocence and candidness made his observations undeniably genuine, and she felt it to the core of her being, felt it in the way her heart swelled with affection for him.

“Everybody always tells me how much I look like my mom; I like to think there’s a little bit of him in me too.”

“Oh, yes. There is. More than a little,” he said with a reassuring stroke up the center her back, and the touch made her shiver.

With a final glance at her dad’s photo, Chloe and Lucifer made their way into the gala.

“Decker! I was wondering when you’d get here!” Ella exclaimed, accosting them immediately upon their entrance into the ballroom. Excited energy seemed to vibrate from Ella as she wrapped Chloe in a hug.

“Hi, Ella,” Chloe greeted, returning the hug with slightly less enthusiasm.

“Lucifer! Good to see ya again, buddy!”

“Ms. Lopez,” Lucifer greeted cordially, though he blanched when the tiny woman threw her arms around him next.

“Did you have fun at Chloe’s movie premiere last night?” Ella asked. Then, elbowing Chloe lightly in the ribs, she said proudly, “This one is talented, is she not?”

Lucifer smiled fondly. “That she is, Ms. Lopez,” he agreed, making Chloe blush. Lucifer’s praise always hit differently, always made her feel like she was _more_ than she thought herself to be. “And the premiere was great fun.”

“I bet it was _so_ glamorous, socializing with the rich-and-famous!” Ella gushed. “Maybe one day she’ll ask _me_ to go as her date,” Ella hinted, exaggerated and obvious.

“Next time,” Chloe promised with a smile before a deep rumble of a voice cut her off—a voice she instantly recognized.

“Chloe!”

She spun around, a sentimental smile tugging at her cheeks.

“Clint,” she greeted fondly, opening her arms out wide for a hug.

The ruddy-faced man wrapped her up in his arms, saying, “I was hoping to see you here, kiddo.”

“Every year, I’ll be here,” she confirmed softly.

“It’s a great way to honor John.”

Chloe’s smile was bittersweet as she pulled away from him.

“Oh, this is my, um, boyfriend, Lucifer Morningstar,” she introduced, and her heart skipped a beat when she called him her boyfriend. “Lucifer, this is my dad’s old partner, Clint Hopkins. And you know Ella right?”

Ella waved a greeting at Clint as he moved to shake Lucifer’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, _Lucifer?_!” he greeted jovially, with a loud laugh. “What an interesting name.”

Lucifer smiled charmingly, but for some reason, he felt nervous. This man was obviously important to Chloe.

“Pleasure,” he said with a firm shake. “And the name’s God-given, I’m afraid.”

Clint laughed, and it was one of those loud, infectious chortles; the kind of laugh that you can’t help smiling in response to.

“I’d love to meet your parents; ask ‘em what they were thinkin’ giving you a name like that!” he continued through his amused laughter.

Lucifer chuckled and, leaning forward, said conspiratorially, “One day, you very well might!”

“Well, Lucifer, you’ve got yourself a good one here,” Clint said, settling his arm on Chloe’s shoulders. “I watched this one grow up—she was her daddy’s pride and joy. She was quite the little detective—always begging the detectives on duty to tell her about their ongoing cases when she’d visit us at the precinct. All John wanted was for her to be happy. You treat her right, and we won’t have a problem.”

The man was so affable, his friendly smile never faltering from his face, even as his threat was implied. Rather than feeling offended or defensive, Lucifer felt a surge of gratitude for this man who was protective over Chloe. When their deal was complete, he knew Clint would look out for her. Lucifer couldn't help but wonder what he had thought of Jed.

“I will,” Lucifer promised him. “You have my word.”

That seemed to be enough, because Clint gave Chloe’s shoulder a squeeze. “Save me a dance, kiddo.”

“I will,” she said, echoing Lucifer.

“You kids have fun,” Clint said, leaving them to catch up with some of his buddies.

“Aww,” Ella said, her mouth stretching into a touched sort of frown. “I didn’t know Hopkins was your dad’s old partner. He’s a sweetie.”

Chloe nodded in agreement.

“Excuse me,” A man with a camera around his neck stepped slightly into their circle, touching the top of Ella’s arm gently. “I’m one of the photographers for this event. May I take a photo of the three of you?”

“Oh sure; why not!” Ella enthusiastically agreed—speaking for all of them.

She scooted in close to Chloe’s side, using her hip to push Chloe into Lucifer. When Chloe gave her a look in response to her pushiness, Ella just smirked and raised her brow at her friend.

Chloe wrapped her arms around both Lucifer and Ella’s waists and felt them do the same to her. Lucifer’s long fingers splayed out over her hip as they smiled for the camera.

The photographer snapped a few pictures, and then reviewed them on the LCD screen. “They look great,” he said, nodding at them with a smile. “Thanks.”

“Hey, wait,” Ella called as he took a step back from them. The man paused, looking at Ella expectantly. “You need one of just the two of them. _Chloe Decker_ and her date—I mean, she’s kinda one of the big selling points of the event. The gala brings in lots of donors each year because of her.”

“Of course,” he agreed amiably, raising his eyebrows at Chloe and Lucifer for assent.

Chloe shifted into Lucifer’s side once more, but Ella’s voice chimed in again, deviously suggestive, “You should kiss! ...for the photo.”

Chloe shot Ella another look even as her stomach flipped at the suggestion. She had to hand it to Ella, she was a great wing-woman, if not a little obvious.

And oh did she want to kiss Lucifer again. She looked up at him, a little shyly to see his reaction to Ella’s suggestion. His eyes had zeroed in on her lips, shiny from the lip-gloss she’d applied earlier. They lifted to meet hers, and they were dark with want.

Her hand slid up his bicep, over his shoulder, and around to the back of his neck, where her fingernails scratched softly into the short hairs there.

He inhaled suddenly at the pleasant sensation, his lips parting just slightly. Chloe’s breathing hitched at his responsiveness to her touch. She rose up onto her toes, her eyes locking with his as she tugged his face down to hers. The desire in his eyes was so apparent, so unconcealed, that it made her insides clench as hot waves of her own desire pulsed between her thighs. Her nose bumped softly against his, and for a moment, their rapid breaths occupied the same small space between them. She held his gaze through half-lidded eyes until their lips finally met, and her eyelids instinctively closed.

The hand on his neck kept him in place as she pressed her mouth to his, electricity seemingly crackling between them where their lips touched. She felt his fingers curl into fists against the small of her back, felt the way his strong arms pulled her body close to his.

She wanted to let her tongue delve into the wet heat of his mouth, wanted to lick into him, bite down hard on that full bottom lip of his, make him hiss and moan against her lips.

She knew she couldn’t do that, though. Not here; not yet.

Breaking the kiss, she hummed softly at the loss and was unable to stop herself from going back in just one more time to press her lips to the perfect cupid’s bow of his upper lip.

His eyes fluttered open, and she smiled at him, scratching her nails tenderly along the back of his neck.

Ella wolf-whistled. “Damn that was hot,” she exclaimed, fanning herself with her hand. Chloe blushed, tearing her eyes from Lucifer. “Am I right, or am I right?” she questioned, looking to the photographer for back up.

The man cleared his throat and smiled good-naturedly. “She’s right.”

Lucifer smiled, pleased by the praise. “Yes, well…” he began, sounding almost modest. “What else did you expect?” _and there it was, the cockiness_.

Chloe huffed out a chuckle, and her eyes sparkled as she shot him an amused look.

The soft thumping sound of a microphone being handled filled the ballroom before the Master of Ceremonies for the evening announced, “Welcome everyone to the LAPD’s annual ‘True Blue’ Gala!”

A smattering of applause rang out as everyone turned their attention to the stage.

“Thank you,” The MC said. “We’ll begin shortly with dinner service and speeches from our speakers who will introduce some of the items being auctioned off tonight. So please, find your tables.”

“Are you auctioning something off again this year?” Ella asked after they had found their table and were settling into their chairs.

Chloe nodded. “Yeah, some memorabilia from _The Weaponizer_. I think I’m the last speaker, though, so hopefully I’ll get to finish eating first. I’m starving.”

“I didn’t know you were speaking, Detective,” Lucifer said, intrigued.

Chloe nodded as servers began delivering heaping plates to tables while music from the string quartet filled the room. “I always do. Movie memorabilia usually auctions for a pretty high price.”

The speeches began about thirty minutes into dinner service, and Chloe was right, she was called up last as _The Weaponizer_ items were the big ticket auction of the evening.

Even though she was an actress, public speaking still made her nervous—especially speaking about something as personal as her relationship with her father. She always swallowed the nerves, though. She liked to think of the ‘True Blue’ gala as one of the main ways she’d continue to honor her father each year, and that made it easier to give her speech.

On stage, in front of all of the attendees, she talked about what it was like to grow up with her dad on the force; what it was like to lose him too soon. She talked about all the families he helped, and how he loved being a beat cop, because he loved being up close and personal with the people in his district. And she talked about how he was a good man who cared deeply for his community.

She was able to keep her emotions at bay for the most part, only getting choked up a few times, but covering nicely, and by the time she was describing the items up for auction, she was her usual, professional self again.

**. . .**

“I think I need some air,” Chloe said, sneaking up behind Lucifer and sliding her hand into his.

Lucifer looked down at their clasped hands, her fingers curling around his, and his heart sped up. And for the first time—at least consciously—he wished that this _thing_ between them was real.

Watching her speak her tribute to her father had made him ache for her, made him wish he could take away her pain. And the whole time she was away from him, he longed for her to be back at his side. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to make her giggle so that her gorgeous smile would replace the sad frown he’d caught settle on her face more than once already that evening.

At his core, Lucifer was an angel—though he hardly considered himself to be anymore—and angels didn’t experience the wide array of emotions that humans did; their emotional experience was much more limited. Yet Chloe made him feel so many things, and all at once; it was overwhelming, but in a lovely sort of way. It was new and intoxicating for him to feel so much.

“Do you want to come with me?” she asked, tugging gently on his hand. “Apparently the courtyard out back is beautiful.”

Lucifer nodded slowly, still marveling at her. His smile stretched almost shyly across his face. “I’d like that, Detective.”

She smiled back at him, her gaze never faltering from his. “Come on.”

She led him across the ballroom to the back wall lined with French doors that opened out to the courtyard.

Cobblestone pathways snaked through elaborate gardens, leading to marble fountains and oddly shaped topiaries. It was dark, but the moon was full and lights strung up along the path provided a warm and dreamy glow.

“Wow,” Chloe breathed, and she gave his hand a little squeeze. “It’s so pretty.”

It was cliché, but he was looking at her when he whispered, “Beautiful.”

They walked the curving paths in silence, admiring the flowers and the fountains, until they came across a fountain nestled into a secretive nook with a small wooden bench situated off to the side.

Chloe ran her fingers over the metal dedication plaque fastened to the top slat of wood. It read:

_For Jane_

_This will forever be ‘our spot’_

_Love, Sam_

“Let’s sit here for a minute,” Chloe suggested.

“But Detective! It’s dirty!” Lucifer whined.

“Oh, it’s not that bad,” Chloe rolled her eyes, bending to brush some of the dirt and debris from the bench. “There. All clean, your highness.”

Lucifer shook his head at her, but his smile was fond. “Aren’t you worried about soiling your skirt?”

“I truly couldn’t care less,” she said, making an exaggerated show of sitting down on the bench. “Plus these heels are killing me, and I really just want to sit for a moment.”

“Oh, alright,” he gave in begrudgingly as he perched himself daintily onto the edge of the bench.

“Oh for God’s sake,” Chloe exclaimed, laughing in amused frustration. She linked her arm through his and tugged, pulling him backwards to rest more fully on the bench beside her. “You are such a diva.”

Lucifer scoffed. “I am not!” he exclaimed, even as he went stiff, brushing non-existent dirt from his pant legs. “There’s no shame in caring for one’s appearance, Detective!”

She rolled her eyes, not deigning to reply. Instead, keeping her arm linked through his, she leaned into Lucifer’s side and let her head rest softly on his shoulder.

“Are you alright, Detective?” he asked quietly.

It always confused him a little when she was affectionate with him in private—he knew that meant it wasn’t for their ruse. But then why did she do it? Did she like being near him just as much as he liked being near her? More likely, she just needed some comfort after an emotionally draining evening.

Whatever the reason, he liked it. He liked the way her body felt slotted against his—seemed to him almost like a perfect fit. He liked the way his arm felt wrapped between hers and held warmly against her body. He liked the way that her scent permeated his nostrils—an enchanting blend of her perfume, her strawberry-scented shampoo, and something else, something distinctly and uniquely _her_. He liked that she seemed to draw comfort from him; he liked that he could provide that for her.

No one had ever before found comfort in the Devil, of that he was sure. Would she still find him comforting if she knew who he truly was? It wasn’t something he was ready to think about; not just yet. Maybe not ever, if her plan worked and she got back with Jed. Who knew how things would change between them, then.

Chloe was quiet for a long moment. Finally, she said, “I miss him.”

For an instant, Lucifer thought she was talking about Jed, and it made him feel inadequate all of a sudden—that she was thinking of another man while _they_ sat together so intimately.

“My dad was… well, I know it sounds silly and most people probably think their dads are the best, but he _was_ , Lucifer. He was the best dad.”

_Oh_.

Lucifer slipped his arm from her grasp and wrapped it around her shoulders instead. She sighed softly, settling into the warmth of his body.

He wasn’t used to this; wasn’t used to people opening up to him about anything deeper than their hidden desires, and he wasn’t sure how to react, or what to say, so he didn’t say anything. He knew he liked it, though. He liked being someone she trusted enough to confide in.

She giggled at a memory, and the melodic sound caused a surge of _something_ to course through him, warming his gut and turning his lips up into a smile.

“One time, I was probably seven or so, my dad was supposed to take me to an audition; mom was out of town on the convention circuit, and she called to remind him, like, three times the day before,” she said, shaking her head a little against Lucifer’s shoulder.

“Well, I always had mixed feelings about acting, and at that point, I was decidedly against it. I didn’t want to go on any more auditions; I just wanted to be a kid, you know? So dad was getting me ready in the god-awful dress mom had left for us, and I was crying because I didn’t want to go. And he said, ‘You know what, Monkey?’ because that’s what he always called me—his little monkey,” she digressed slightly, smiling fondly at the nickname as her fingers traced up and down along the row of buttons on the front of Lucifer’s shirt.

“He said,” she continued nostalgically, “‘You know what, Monkey? Why don’t we skip the audition and spend the day just the two of us?’ And he took me to the park instead. We rented a paddleboat, and hiked one of the nature trails, and ate ice cream on the boat dock, with our legs dangling off the edge. It was the perfect day. Still one of the best days I think I’ve ever had.”

“It sounds like he cared for you very much, Detective,” Lucifer said softly, his fingertips gliding over the sequined fabric that covered her upper arm.

“What about you?” she ventured after a beat, hesitant because Lucifer never spoke much about his family, except for when he’d talked about the scars on his back.

“Oh.” Lucifer said, seeming surprised by the question. “I’m not close to my Father; He was quite absent from my… _childhood_ , as it were. I’ve never had a good relationship with Him like you had with yours.”

“I’m sorry,” she said softly, resting her hand over his heart and feeling the steady beats underneath her palm.

“Oh, it’s not your fault, Detective,” he said awkwardly. He was unused to having these sorts of personal conversations, unused to allowing himself to be vulnerable with someone. But a memory had sprung to mind with her question. It was one he had never shared with anyone before, but he found himself _wanting_ to share it with Chloe. “I suppose I do have one fond memory, though.”

“Oh?” she asked curiously. Her head shifted against his shoulder as she did her best to look up at him from her position.

His gaze turned wistful as he stared at the fountain. “My father gave me the task of illuminating the skies. It wasn’t easy, forming the stars and shaping the constellations. I worked at it diligently for a long while, and when I was finished, I was so proud of what I had created. The skies, once dark and desolate, were now _luminous_.”

He paused, tilting his head back to look up at the sky. The stars were nearly impossible to see here from the light pollution of Los Angeles. Still, a smile graced his lips.

“I returned to Father to await his assessment, and I was _extremely_ nervous. I was quite young, still very naïve and eager to please Him. Together, we looked out at what I had created. He put his hand on my shoulder, and He said, “It is good, my Son.” It was the only time He ever called me that. _His Son_.”

Chloe chose to ignore the Biblical metaphors for now; she couldn’t pretend to understand why he’d chosen to describe his experiences through them. But she recognized the underlying emotions in his tale. Reaching across him for his hand, she squeezed his fingers softly, supportively, letting him know she was there, that she’d heard him.

And for some reason, an image popped into her mind of a small boy with dark curls and innocent brown eyes presenting a drawing of the night sky to his disapproving father.

“I think it may have been the only time he was proud of me. It wasn’t too long after that that things went to Hell—quite literally. That remained my happiest memory for a long while. I didn’t think anything could beat the way it felt to make Him proud.”

“Isn’t that weird? How we just want to make them proud? I wonder all the time what my dad would think of my films; if he’d be proud of them. He didn’t even get to see _Hot Tub High School_ … which is probably a good thing,” she admitted through watery chuckles.

“Chloe,” Lucifer said, and the way his fingers stilled on her shoulder, the way he used her real name, the softness of his voice; it all made her breath catch. “He would be _so_ proud of you.”

Tears sprung to her eyes at the sincerity with which the words were spoken. Lucifer hadn’t hesitated; he was completely confident in his assertion.

She leaned into him, squeezing him into a clumsy hug as her arm snaked around his middle. She hid her face in his chest, hid the way his words had made tears spill freely down her cheeks.

She’d always thought this side of her, the side of her that had loved and lost her dad, was a side of her only Jed would ever be able to fully understand. He had been there for her through her lowest points, when the grief was eating her from the inside out. But _Lucifer_ understood her; he seemed intuitively to know just what she needed, just how to comfort her, just what to say.

When she pulled away to wipe the tears from her cheeks, her eyes caught again on the plaque fastened to the bench they’d nestled themselves onto.

“Who do you think they were?” Chloe asked, gesturing to the chunk of metal situated between their shoulders. She needed a respite from the emotional conversation, even though she felt so much closer to Lucifer now that they had opened up to one another.

“Jane and Sam,” Lucifer read from the inscription. “I don’t know,” he replied, meeting her eyes expectantly.

Chloe traced her fingers over the plaque. “I bet Jane was beautiful. Sam was probably taken with her instantly,” she imagined, a soft smile pulling at her lips.

She felt Lucifer’s gaze on her, but she kept her eyes glued to the plaque.

“Perhaps she was… _different_ than the other women he’d been with in the past,” Lucifer added, somewhat hesitant to join her game of make-believe. “She intrigued him; he couldn’t help but to be drawn to her.”

Finally meeting his eyes, Chloe narrowed hers playfully at him, happy that he was indulging her imagination. “But Jane was with another man when she first met Sam.”

“Betrothed,” Lucifer clarified, starting to enjoy himself. “to…Ted,” he said, blurting out the first name that came to mind, and then cursing himself for how similar it sounded to Jed.

Chloe paused, tilting her head at Lucifer, who averted his eyes with a blush. Still, she continued, “Maybe they met at a gala just like this one. Jane needed some space away from… _Ted_ —maybe she was having doubts about their…impending nuptials—and so she came out here and found this hidden nook for a moment alone.” In a whisper, she added, “Just like we did.”

“This is where Sam found her. Standing here before this very fountain in her flowing ball gown with her hair tousled slightly by the wind.”

“Sparks flew instantly,” Chloe whispered, remembering the spark she’d felt on the day she’d made her deal with him. She’d been so wary of him then; so scared to make a deal with the Devil. If she’d only known at the time just how much that deal would change her life.

“Sam tried to win Jane’s heart. He wrote her poetry, brought her flowers, and cooked her elaborate and elegant meals,” Lucifer said, his voice taking on a somber tone. “But in the end, he didn’t think he could compete with all Ted had to offer. So he did the noble thing and backed off; he disappeared. He wanted… Jane… to be happy.”

Chloe swallowed. Carefully, she said, “But what Sam didn’t know was that _he_ made Jane happy. When he disappeared, it broke her heart. She searched for him everywhere until finally she found him. Right here; at their spot. And she told Sam that she’d chosen him.” Chloe slipped her fingers into Lucifer’s. “And they come back to this spot every year, to remember.”

They were quiet for a moment. Then Chloe laughed. “The true story is probably much more boring than that.”

“Real life usually is, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, please make my day by telling me so in a comment below :)
> 
> And as always, feel free to share your ideas & desires for what to include in the remaining chapters of this fic!
> 
> <3


	10. A First Time for Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank you all enough for all the love on the last chapter! This fic is literally my whole life right now (outside of work which is just crazy stressful at the moment) and it makes me so happy that this fic is also bringing others joy right now!
> 
> Also, I made a Twitter the other day so follow me if you wanna ;) @HelenasMangos
> 
> TW: there is some verbal sexual harassment in this chapter. If you’d prefer not to read that part, at the ellipses (. . .) that marks the end of the first scene, scroll down to the line that begins with: Lucifer spun, ...
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

“Where’d you two disappear to?” Ella asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively from her spot at their table.

Chloe rested her hands on the back of her chair. “We were exploring the courtyard,” she said, blushing as a small smile tugged at her lips.

“Mm hmm,” Ella hummed knowingly. “Is that _all_ you explored?”

“Yes!” she insisted, giggling at Ella’s innuendo. From the corner of her eye, she saw Lucifer making his way over to them. “Okay, shhh. He’s coming over.”

Lucifer smiled charmingly as he approached, coming to a stop by Chloe’s side. “Here's your gin and tonic,” he said, handing her one of the drinks he held.

“Thanks,” she said, sending him a small, grateful smile. She took a sip, already feeling somewhat buzzed from the conversation she and Lucifer had had in the courtyard. Reflecting back on it made her feel giddy as she drew the parallels between the story they’d made up about Sam and Jane and their own situation. She took it as a sign that maybe Lucifer did have feelings for her, and at least subconsciously, within the safety of a make-believe story, maybe he recognized that.

“How are you doing on your drink, Ms. Lopez? Would you like me to go get you another?”

“Aww, thanks, Lucifer! You’re so sweet,” she gushed. Then, gesturing to her still mostly full drink, she said, “I’m good for now, though.”

Chloe's eyes landed on a small take-out style box resting on the place setting in front of her chair. “What’s this?” she asked curiously.

“Oh,” Lucifer said, taking a step closer to her, and reaching out to touch the box awkwardly with his index finger. “The servers came around with dessert while you were giving your speech, so I asked them to box up a lemon bar for you. I know they’re your favorite and I didn’t want you to miss out.”

He met her eyes, smiling hesitantly, and she hated that he felt nervous to do nice things for her. She cursed herself for so carelessly shooting down his breakfast in bed idea the previous weekend.

“I can’t believe you remembered that,” she said, voice barely above a whisper; she knew she had only mentioned that lemon bars were her favorite dessert once to him, and it had been in passing. “It’s… well, thank you, Lucifer. I can’t wait to eat it.”

Lucifer blushed, his bashful little smile so far from the arrogant smirk he usually put on when someone praised or complimented him, and it made her stomach flutter pleasantly. He was genuinely pleased that she appreciated his gesture.

A man approached their table, smiling at them in greeting. “Hey, Ella.”

“Oh hey, Dan!” Ella said, standing to give him a hug.

To Chloe, he said, “I just wanted to say I loved _The Weaponizer_. You were so great in it!”

Chloe blushed. “Thanks,” she said with a small smile. Even after being in the business for so long, she still wasn’t great at taking compliments from strangers. “It was a fun movie to work on.”

“This is Officer Dan Espinoza—soon to be Detective, if what I’ve been hearing is true?” Ella introduced, and Dan nodded modestly. “Well, you know who Chloe is, and this is her date, Lucifer Morningstar.”

“Lucifer?" he repeated surprised. Then, as if remembering his manners, said, "Nice to meet you both,” and shook each of their hands. Turning back to the forensic scientist, he ask, “Ella, how about a dance?”

“Aww, Dan. I’d be delighted!” Ella cheerfully agreed, linking her arm through his as they made their way to the dance floor.

“Do _you_ wanna dance?” Chloe asked Lucifer. Since their heart-to-heart in the courtyard, she found herself wanting to be close to him; dancing seemed like the perfect way to achieve that.

“I’d love to, Detective,” he said with a captivating smile, obviously pleased by her request, and held his hand out for her to take.

On the dance floor, Lucifer wrapped an arm around Chloe’s waist, resting his palm on the small of her back. One of her hands rested on his upper arm, near his shoulder, while he held her other one in his, nearly in a waltz position. 

They danced like that for a while, Lucifer spinning her gracefully to the music. She’d always been somewhat of a clumsy dancer, but Lucifer's expert lead made her movements seem smooth and effortless.

“I’m impressed, Detective,” his deep voice rumbled from above her. “Big improvement from last weekend at Lux,” he teased.

“Shut up,” she said, biting her lip to hide her amused smile from him. The sparkle in her eyes gave her away, though.

He chuckled softly, and pulled her just a bit closer to him.

As they glided around the ballroom, his fingers brushed enticingly over the exposed skin of her back where her top had ridden up slightly. She gasped at his touch, her eyes locking with his. Experimentally, he slid the tip of his index finger under her top as he splayed his fingers across the small of her back. Her eyes darkened as she felt the heat of his fingertips sear into her skin.

They’d had such a sweet moment in the courtyard, opening up to one another about their families, and it made Chloe feel closer to him, _connected_ to him on an emotional level. They hadn’t really had that kind of connection yet, and it made her yearn for him on a physical level as well.

She closed the distance between them, slipping her hand out of his so that she could wrap both of her arms around his neck, and pressed her body flush to his. He seemed surprised by the move at first, but he quickly adjusted, settling both his hands at her waist. He held her tenderly, and each caress of his fingers on her exposed skin ignited and fed the fire that grew between her thighs.

She wanted him so badly, and she wondered what he would do if she told him so. How would it change things between them if he knew she no longer longed for Jed, but for him instead? She didn’t know if he was ready for that yet. She could tell he was attracted to her, that much was obvious, but was he ready to acknowledge that his feelings for her were deeper than surface-level attraction?

She cuddled closer to him, one of her palms cupping the nape of his neck as she nuzzled her cheek gently against his chest. Her stomach swooped at being so close to him, and she felt so warm and comfortable in his arms. His heart pounded beneath her ear, rapid and strong, and she knew he was not unaffected by their proximity either.

She wanted to kiss him again, wanted to kiss him for real this time, without any pretenses.

And so she did.

She looked up at him, his dark chocolate eyes boring into hers. Her hand found his cheek, and she urged his face down to hers. His eyes were so dark, framed by beautiful long lashes, as he loomed over her, and she saw his surprise reflected in them as she tugged his face closer, but also she saw his desire.

She kissed him, softly at first, tentative, because they’d never done this before—never kissed without an audience. Her lips moved against his, becoming more insistent as he responded to her. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, tasting him and moaning _so_ softly against his lips.

His fingers tightened around her waist at the sound she made, his tongue curling deliciously around hers.

She dragged her fingers up and down the stubble of his cheek, loving the way the course hairs pricked her fingertips. After a moment, she pushed gently at his face to help her break the kiss before she lost herself in it, in _him_. They panted softly into the space between their lips, noses brushing with each inhale. Her eyes slowly alternated between his eyes and his lips as she caught her breath.

Before she could be tempted to kiss him again, she lowered her head to rest against his chest once more.

Lucifer continued to gaze down at the top of Chloe’s head, his mind swirling with questions. Why had she kissed him without warning? Was it all for show? He mentally berated himself, because _of course_ it was. Why else would she kiss him? His gaze darted through through the crowd of gala attendees, and that’s when he saw the photographer from earlier, taking shots of couples dancing. Lucifer swallowed the lump in his throat, understanding washing over him. She must have done it hoping that the photographer would capture the moment between them.

His stomach knotted, his insides burning in response to that kiss. He’d never had such a reaction to a kiss before. Perhaps a week without sex was getting to him, affecting him more than he thought it was. Now, he felt horny and unsatisfied, and all from a kiss that barely lasted a few seconds. And was he actually considering sneaking away to the restrooms after this dance to jerk one out?

Chloe sighed against Lucifer, still reeling from that kiss, but tired from the rollercoaster of emotions the weekend had brought her. She couldn’t believe that days ago, she’d wanted Jed back. The switch in her feelings seemed abrupt, going from Jed to Lucifer as quick as a finger snap; but the truth was, her heart had begun to choose Lucifer from the very beginning, when he’d offered to hold her hand and had been so on board with the deal they’d struck. And her heart had continued to choose him every day since, when he watched her movies, and offered to make her breakfast in bed, and brought her flowers to set, and boxed up her favorite dessert. Her heart had made it's decision from the moment Lucifer had come into her life.

**. . .**

They stayed until the gala officially ended at midnight. Chloe danced with Clint, and ate her lemon bar, and then danced with Lucifer again, side-by-side with Ella and Dan, the four of them joking and laughing together. It was fun and relaxing and a good way to end a rollercoaster weekend.

“I’ll call the car around,” Lucifer offered, as the remaining gala attendees said their goodbyes to friends and acquaintances and began to head out. “Maybe it would be better to leave through the east entrance? It might help us bypass some traffic as it seems most people are leaving through the front.”

“Okay,” Chloe agreed easily, stifling a yawn.

Lucifer dialed, holding his phone up to his ear while Chloe tangled her fingers with his.

“Hi, Barry. We’re ready for the car and will be waiting outside the east entrance,” Lucifer said into the phone. Chloe led him to one side of the door as they exited, where they could wait near the road for Barry.

Next to them, a little further down the wall, two men chortled drunkenly. Chloe glanced at them out of the corner of her eye and watched as they nudged each other, clinking their beer bottles together noisily. A few more empty bottles littered the sidewalk around their feet.

Chloe recognized one of them as Malcolm Graham, he’d only been a rookie when her dad passed away, and the other as Anthony Paolucci. Her dad had always warned her to stay away from him; he was not a good cop.

Her heart sped up a little when she realized that the road at the east entrance was barely more than an alley and there wasn’t anyone else around. She shifted closer to Lucifer as he hung up the phone.

“Well if it ain’t Chloe Decker,” Paolucci said, advancing towards them on unsteady legs. He wolf-whistled loudly.

She refused to give him her attention, keeping her eyes focused straight ahead of her, but from the corner of her eye, she saw Lucifer’s head snap in Paolucci’s direction.

“Hey Chloe,” he said loudly, unhappy that she was ignoring him. He sent a dark smile over his shoulder to Malcolm, before turning his attention back to her. “Why don’t you show us them famous titties of yours?” He held his hands up to his own chest, pretending to grope nonexistent breasts. Malcolm laughed, trailing behind him.

Lucifer tensed beside her and practically growled. He circled her, putting himself between the men and Chloe.

She put a hand on his arm to stop him before he could do something stupid. Through clenched teeth, she implored, “Just ignore them. The car should be here soon.”

“I bet your pussy’s nice and tight too,” Paolucci continued, smiling predatorily.

“Really?” Lucifer scoffed through a derisive chuckle, condescension dripping from his voice. “ _That’s_ the line you're using to pick up women?”

Chloe could see that the humor was a mask for the anger he felt as she noticed the way his hands were shaking at his sides, his fists clenching and unclenching.

“Lucifer, let’s go stand over there,” Chloe said softly, grabbing Lucifer’s arm and pushing at him, urging him to move further away from the two officers.

Paolucci’s fingers curled around her arm, tugging her backwards. She gasped, stumbling, surprised that he’d actually grabbed her. “I bet you like it rough, don’t you, you little slut? I’ll show you—”

Later, she wouldn’t be able to explain it, how Lucifer moved so impossibly fast, but before she could blink, he had Paolucci pinned to the side of the building with his hand around his throat, squeezing.

“Do _not_ touch her,” he snarled menacingly, and a shiver ran up Chloe’s spine at his chilling tone.

“Lucifer,” Chloe coaxed, placing a hand on his back. “Lucifer, let him go. He’s drunk and not worth it.”

“Being drunk is _not_ an excuse for being a vile human being,” Lucifer retorted through clenched teeth.

Still, he loosened his hold, and Paolucci sagged against the wall. “You see that, Graham,” he choked out, hand coming up to his bruised throat. “She must have a nice little pussy if he don’t wanna share.”

Malcolm circled Lucifer, drawing closer to Chloe, and chimed in, “Sharing is caring, man. It’s two against one.” He gestured to Paolucci who was still slumped against the wall and was obviously not up for a fight. In his drunken state of mind, though, the two of them were invincible, and he made a convincing argument. “Let us have some fun with her; we promise we’ll return her to you—only slightly used.”

Lucifer spun, punching Malcolm square in the jaw. Malcolm doubled over from the pain, bringing his hand up to his ruined face. “The only person who will be having fun tonight is me as I give you vile buffoons a taste of what awaits you in Hell.”

Malcolm groaned, falling to his knees.

“Oh, you’re gonna regret that,” Paolucci threatened, before hurling himself off the wall and landing a hard blow to Lucifer’s nose.

Lucifer started to laugh, but it faded quickly as the sharp sting of pain surprised him. Humans couldn’t inflict pain upon him. But his upper lip was warm and wet, and his tongue darted out to taste the coppery fluid there. He touched his nose, and then stared in shock at his red-coated fingers.

“I’m bleeding,” he said, completely stunned.

“Damn right you are,” Paolucci said proudly, and Lucifer’s temporary shock gave him the opportunity to land another blow to Lucifer’s jaw. His head snapped back with a sickening crack as fist met bone.

“Lucifer!” Chloe cried, and the fear in her voice was enough to snap him out of it.

Paolucci threw another punch, but Lucifer easily caught his fist as it flew towards him. He twisted the man’s arm making him cry out in pain. Then, with a forceful push, Lucifer sent him flying backwards into the building.

Graham came at him next, but Lucifer easily evaded his sloppy, drunken blows, and it wasn’t long before Malcolm ended up in a heap next to his partner.

“You just assaulted a police officer. That’s a felony, my friend,” Paolucci slurred, cradling his broken arm to his chest.

But Lucifer wasn’t worried; he’d be paying them both a visit later to put the fear of the Devil in them.

“He barely touched you,” Chloe defended, knowing that she was lying through her teeth. She didn’t hide her panic very well, though, as she looked around for potential witnesses and luckily saw none.

Then, her eyes landed on Lucifer’s bloodied face.

“Lucifer! Oh my God!” she exclaimed, rushing over to him. She kept one eye on Paolucci and Graham, but it didn’t seem like they’d be getting back up again anytime soon.

“Oh, _He_ had nothing to do with this, Detective,” Lucifer muttered, looking down to where blood had dripped onto his once crisp, white shirt.

She ignored him, her hands gently landing on his cheeks to tilt his head up so that she could see the damage Paolucci had inflicted. 

“Are you okay?” she asked, tears springing to her eyes as she took in the amount of blood on his face. It looked almost black in the dim light of the alley, but it was shiny and caught the light of one of the nearby streetlamps.

“I don’t know,” Lucifer said honestly, and he sounded somewhat shaken. “This has never happened before.”

“We have to get out of here,” she said, and her voice wobbled. “We’re at a gala for the LAPD, and you just assaulted two cops!”

“They deserved it!” he shouted defensively. 

“I know, Lucifer. But still. You could get arrested,” she said, voicing her worry.

“Oh don’t you worry about that, Detective. I’ve got connections,” was his attempt at humor.

Chloe rolled her eyes, but he succeeded in pulling a small smile from her, and she thanked God as their driver finally pulled up. “C’mon,” she said, dragging him over to the limo and helping him into the back seat before climbing in after him.

“Lean your head back,” she instructed as she moved to the front of the limo to lower the divider between them and the driver. “Hey, Barry. Do you have any tissues?” she asked.

He reached into the console and grabbed a square box of Kleenex. “Sorry it took me a minute,” he apologized. “Traffic’s crazy because everyone’s leaving at the same time.”

“Thank you,” she said, taking the tissues from him. “And no worries; we understand. Also, would you mind taking us to Lux instead of my place?” Lux was closer; she just hoped Lucifer had a first aid kit.

“Of course,” Barry easily agreed.

Chloe knelt on either side of Lucifer's thighs, hovering over him. The fact that he didn't make a suggestive comment about their positioning said a lot about where his mind was at. His hand was covering most of his face, and so she pulled it away so that she could get a better look. “Lemme see,” she said gently, dabbing lightly at his bloodied nose and lip.

“It bloody hurts!” he whined.

“Yeah, it usually does when you get punched,” she scolded him lightly. “I told you to leave it.”

“He put his hands on you, Detective!” Lucifer growled as she pushed the tissue into the split in his lip. He was so angry she could have sworn his eyes flashed red for a second.

“I know,” she said softly, and she knew that if Lucifer hadn’t been there, the experience would have shaken her much more.

"It was my idea to use the side entrance," he said, feeling guilty for what had happened.

"Lucifer," she said softly. "None of that was your fault."

As the limo rounded a corner, she lost her balance and grabbed onto Lucifer’s shoulders to steady herself. His hands came up to her waist, keeping her from falling. She looked into his eyes, and even with half of his face bruising and covered in blood, he was beautiful.

For the first time, he seemed to notice the way she straddled him. His eyes darkened as they darted down to her perfect lips.

“Oh, sorry!” he exclaimed, yanking his hands off her as if he’d been burned. “I got blood all over your skirt.”

“I don’t care about that,” she said, continuing to press the tissues against his bleeding nose hoping to staunch the flow.

By the time they arrived at Lux, she’d managed to stop the bleeding, but dried blood still crusted his skin. They took the elevator up from the parking garage so that he wouldn’t have to walk through the club looking like he’d just taken a beating.

“Sit down,” she said, nudging him onto the sofa. “Do you have a first aid kit?”

“There’s one down at Lux,” he replied.

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” she said, making her way to the elevator.

While she was gone, Lucifer’s mind wandered. How had he bled? He was immortal for Dad’s sake! It didn’t make any sense. Then his thoughts shifted to the way those two officers had talked about Chloe. He’d felt so much rage, he’d almost lost control of his Devil face. He had absolutely no tolerance for men who preyed on women, but hearing those things said about Chloe specifically had been different. He'd never felt so much anger and outrage on behalf of someone else. It had felt like a personal attack to him, even though it hadn't been about him.

She returned moments later, first aid kit in hand. Dropping it onto the coffee table, she moved behind the bar, grabbing a paper towel and wetting it in the sink. She knelt next to him this time, but still hovered over him, just as she had done in the limo.

The pads of her fingers gently rested against his unharmed cheek, tilting his face up to hers and holding him still as she began to clean the dried blood off with the warm, wet paper towel.

Her eyes focused on his cuts, but his never left hers. “Does that happen often?” he asked softly.

She chewed on her lip. “Not often. Sometimes,” she admitted. “I guess that’s what I get for showing my boobs in a movie when I was nineteen.”

“No,” Lucifer said, and his tone made her pause. She met his eyes. “No one deserves to be treated like that, Chloe.”

She nodded, sucking her upper lip in between her teeth.

“I know that when we first met, I made a comment—” he began, thinking back to that day she’d come to him for her favor, but she cut him off.

“Lucifer…”

“I’m sorry if I ever made you feel that way,” he said sincerely.

“You didn’t,” she whispered, meeting his eyes reassuringly.

“Good,” he said.

She went back to removing the dried blood, and he allowed his eyes to close under her tender ministrations. Once all the blood was cleaned off, she was able to see the damage much more clearly. His nose was bruising and his lip was split; both were swelling a little, but it didn’t look too bad.

“This might sting a little,” she warned, opening an alcohol wipe.

He hummed in response, and then hissed as she pressed the wipe to his split lip and the cut on his nose.

“Sorry,” she said, but he could hear the amusement in her tone.

“You think my pain is funny, Detective?” he teased, but there was no bite to his words.

“I’ve just never seen you like this before. Vulnerable.” She smiled. “It’s cute.”

His eyes shot open and he scoffed. “Cute? I am not cute. No one thinks the Devil cute.”

“Well I guess there’s a first time for everything,” she said. “There, I’m done.” She leaned back to take in his face. “It doesn’t look too bad. I wonder if we should go to the emergency room, though?”

“No! No hospitals, _please_. I assure you, Detective, it will be fine. I heal fast,” he claimed. The pain had subsided into a dull, throbbing ache, and he could deal with that until his Celestial healing kicked in.

“Okay, well we need to put something cold on your face to keep the swelling down. Do you have any frozen peas or something?”

“Frozen peas? What do you take me for, a _pleb_?” he asked, offense dripping from his tone.

She rolled her eyes and waited expectantly.

“There might be some vermouth in the fridge behind the bar,” he suggested. “I do enjoy a nice Manhattan every now and again."

She chuckled at the idea of him holding a bottle of vermouth to his face, but she supposed it would have to do.

She got up to fetch it and pressed it gently to his face when she returned. “Hold this here,” she instructed.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” he complained, but then he sighed in obvious relief after a moment when the cold soothed his hot face.

“Better?” she asked.

“Even though I am _loathe_ to admit it,” he said nodding slightly, “Better, yes.”

He removed the bottle after a few minutes and gazed at Chloe with a playful glint to his eyes. “You know, Detective… I’ve heard _kisses_ make these sorts of things better.”

“Hmmm. I don’t think I’ve heard that,” she teased back, her eyes narrowed in mock-suspicion.

But he looked so cute, and he was hurt because he’d stood up for her.

His eyes bored into hers as she leaned forward slowly, taking his chin in between her fingers, and turning his face just slightly away from hers so that she could press her lips softly to his scratchy, unblemished cheek.

“There,” she said, pulling away with a smile and a glint in her eyes. “Feel better?”

“As a matter of fact, I do. Your lips must have magical healing properties.”

She snorted.

“Imagine how much better I’d feel if you let those lips explore my entire body,” Lucifer pondered, eyebrow raised suggestively.

She huffed out a laugh and shoved his shoulder.

“Keep dreaming,” she said, but his innuendo had triggered all sorts of naughty thoughts in her mind. She pictured herself dragging her lips down the center of his chest and belly, nipping lightly at the sensitive skin beneath his bellybutton. She pictured him, aroused by her, his eyes rolling back into his head as her lips wrapped around the tip of his cock.

She flushed at the direction of her thoughts and leaned away from him, into the other corner of the couch, needing to put some space between them.

“Darling, you must be exhausted,” Lucifer said, misinterpreting her actions entirely. “It was quite the emotional evening for you—well, quite the emotional weekend, really.”

“It was,” she agreed, and as if prompted by his suggestion, she yawned.

“Take the bed,” he said, patting her shin. “I’ll sleep out here again.”

“Lucifer, you’re hurt. Let me take the couch,” she implored, stretching her long legs out so that her toes touched his thigh.

“Absolutely not.”

She curled her toes, letting them dig into his leg. Why was he so stubborn? “Well then let’s share the bed. It’s huge, and I trust you.”

“You do?” he asked, his eyes lifting from where they’d been locked on the exposed skin of her calf where her skirt had ridden up, to meet hers. She could see the soft, flattered surprise in them.

She nodded.

“Alright then,” he agreed hesitantly. “If you’re sure.”

“Mm hmm. I am,” she confirmed, pulling her legs back and sitting up. “Can I borrow a shirt again?”

“Of course. You know where they are.”

They each readied themselves for bed. Lucifer had everything Chloe needed, a spare toothbrush, makeup remover, lotion.

She returned to his room to see him perched on the edge of his bed wearing only a pair of boxer briefs. “I don’t have any nightclothes,” he explained, somewhat sheepishly. “I can wear my robe though, if it would make you more comfortable.”

She blushed, her eyes shamelessly roaming over his exposed chest and lower to the top of the deep V of his lower belly. “It’s okay,” she managed, though her mouth had gone dry. “Wear whatever you’re most comfortable in.”

His eyebrow raised. “In that case!” He stood, his fingers dipping into the waistband of his underwear.

“No! Oh my god, please keep those on!” she exclaimed, one hand going up to cover her eyes while she flung the other out in front of her, hand up in a ‘stop!’ gesture.

Lucifer giggled, clearly amused. “I’m only playing, Detective. You can open your eyes; my naughty bits are safely tucked away.”

She slowly lowered her hand, and rolled her eyes when she saw his smug smile. “Get into bed,” she ordered, through a smile of her own.

“Yes, ma’am!” And why did him saying that give her a nice little thrill?

Going back into the living room, she grabbed the bottle of vermouth from the couch, and seeing that it was now warm, traipsed back over to the bar, remembering that there had also been a bottle of Bailey’s in the fridge.

Lucifer lay on his back underneath his silk comforter when she returned.

“Roll this way,” she said walking over to his side of the bed. He did as he was told, and she handed him the cool bottle of Bailey’s. “Here.”

Lucifer huffed. “You expect me to sleep snuggled up to a bottle of Bailey’s?”

Chloe giggled; it _was_ kind of funny. “You need to keep the swelling down, and the cold feels good against your face, remember?”

“Oh, alright,” he grumbled, taking the bottle from her and settling it onto the pillow next to his face. He closed the distance, pressing his nose to it. “Happy?”

She couldn’t help but giggle again at his grumpiness, small little chuckles escaping her lips as she circled the bed and climbed onto the other side. “I am,” she said. “You’ll thank me in the morning.”

“I’m sure I will, Detective.”

She rolled onto her side, facing away from him, and scooted backwards until their backs were flush with one another.

“This okay?” she asked softly, the long line of heat from his body comforting. He was right; she had had a long, emotional weekend. But he had a been a constant through it all.

She imagined what it would be like falling asleep together if they were a real couple. He’d lay on his back, and she’d snuggle up against his side, resting her head on his chest so that she could fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

“Lovely,” he murmured sleepily. “Goodnight, darling.”

“Night, Lucifer.”

**. . .**

When she woke the next morning, it was to the faint scent of sandalwood and citrus, and she knew before she was even fully conscious that Lucifer was next to her.

She felt so warm, and she realized before opening her eyes that she had wrapped herself around Lucifer in her sleep. Her chest was pressed against his back and one of her arms hugged his waist, her hand resting on his smooth belly. Somehow, she’d managed to shove her other arm underneath his pillow, and she felt pins-and-needles under her skin where it had fallen asleep.

As her eyelids fluttered open, she rubbed her nose so softly against the nape of his neck, careful not to wake him, as she inhaled his scent.

She was surprised she’d woken first, he being a self-proclaimed morning person and she decidedly not; but she could tell he was still asleep by his even breaths and the tiny chuffing sounds he was making through his—possibly broken—nose.

It would have been adorable if she didn’t feel sick that he’d gotten hurt defending her.

She tightened her arm around him, taking a moment to bask in the feeling of holding him like this. Her breathing began to even out again, matching his, and she very likely could have fallen right back to sleep, except that an idea struck her.

Slowly, and so, _so_ carefully, she slid her arm out from underneath Lucifer’s pillow, careful not to wake him. Rolling onto her back, she noted the sheets on her side of the bed were cold, and that she must have cuddled up to him a long while ago. Even unconscious, she seemed to crave his nearness.

She rounded the bed, padding softly on the floor and chanced a glance at him. She snorted softly when she looked at him, his arms cradling the bottle of Bailey’s to his chest, like the way a child cuddled their favorite stuffed animal.

She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and snapped a picture, immediately saving it to her Lucifer folder. Then, she made her way into the kitchen to get down to business.

**. . .**

Lucifer awoke not too long after Chloe, his body subconsciously feeling colder without her warmth enveloping him.

He rolled over, frowning at the bottle of Bailey’s cradled in his arms. His face did feel better, he noted, setting the bottle onto his nightstand. He wondered if it had actually helped, or if his Celestial healing had kicked in. And again, he wondered how he had even been hurt in the first place.

He stood and stretched, grabbing his robe from where it laid draped over one of his reading chairs. Sauntering into the living room, he wondered where Chloe had gone. The bathroom door had been open when he woke, so she wasn’t in there. Had she left? The idea of her leaving without saying goodbye hurt him, and he was surprised by that. Before he could get too sucked into why that thought bothered him, he heard a bit of a commotion coming from his kitchen and went to investigate.

Chloe stood in front of his stove, still in the shirt she’d borrowed from him to sleep in, her hips swaying messily to “Should I Stay or Should I Go” by The Clash, which was playing softly from her phone’s speakers. He realized the volume was intentionally low, he guessed so that she wouldn’t wake him, and the thought that she cared enough to consider him like that made him feel warm.

His smile grew as he watched her stir whatever she was cooking in the pan with a fork—he wanted to laugh because everyone knew you shouldn’t use forks in non-stick pans; come on, Detective—and his heart did a funny jittering thing at the sight of her. For a moment, it was like he couldn’t breathe, like his heart had swelled so big, so rapidly that its sheer size was keeping his lungs from expanding and doing their job.

The way she looked in _his_ shirt, so relaxed and laid back as she sashayed around _his_ kitchen made his heart ache a little with longing, and he realized that he didn’t want this to end when their deal was over.

“Hey!” she exclaimed with a laugh, finally spotting him lurking in the doorway. “Were you spying on me? Creep,” she said with a playful smile, pointing the fork at him accusingly.

“Just admiring the view, Detective,” he said innocently.

“Mm hmm.” Narrowing her eyes at him, she hinted, “You know, maybe you should go back to bed.”

“What? Why?” he asked suspiciously, taking another step into the kitchen.

She moved so that her body blocked the stove from his view. “Because maybe I have a surprise for you.”

“Are you making me breakfast in bed?” he guessed, and his tone was a strange mix of delighted and accusatory.

She giggled. “Maybe… but you won’t know unless you get back into bed.”

“But you didn’t let me make _you_ breakfast in bed last weekend!” he complained.

“Well,” she began softly, just a murmur really, but he could hear it. She averted her eyes, turning back to the stove to move the pan off the burner so that whatever she was cooking wouldn’t burn. “You deserve it,” she said, turning back to face him with a nervous smile. “I realized that in all the commotion last night, I never thanked you for having my back.”

“Oh. Well…” he trailed off, not really knowing what to say in response to her heartfelt gratitude. “It really was nothing, darling. They deserved much worse than they got.” _And they’ll be getting what’s coming to them_ , he left unsaid.

“No, it wasn’t nothing. You got hurt for me,” she said softly. Then squinting at him from across the room, she said, “Your face already looks a lot better.”

“It feels better,” he agreed. “You were right, the bottle helped. Well, that and your kiss,” he flirted with a twinkle in his eyes.

She blushed. “Well, anyway, I know I said that we shouldn’t do nice things for each other in private, but I changed my mind. I like doing nice things for you. And I like it when you do nice things for me.” She took a breath, her heart racing slightly at her confession.

He smiled at her, his heart skipping at her words. Already, thoughts of all the nice things he wanted to do for her were racing through his mind.

“What are you making?” he asked curiously. “It smells delicious.”

“It’s a _surprise_ ,” she insisted. “It’s something my dad and I used to make together. I was actually surprised you had all the ingredients. I didn’t take you for a Hawaiian bread kinda guy.”

“It makes the best French toast,” he explained as if it were obvious.

“Noted,” she said offhandedly. “Anyway, it’s almost done, so will you _please_ get back into bed?”

“Yes, Detective,” he said, turning to head back to his bedroom. On his way out, he said snarkily over his shoulder, “And you shouldn’t use forks in non-stick pans, love. Everyone knows that!”

Her frustrated huff had him laughing all the way back to his bed.

**. . .**

“Lucifer? What are you doing here? At my home?” Linda was unimpressed as she stood facing Lucifer who was standing in her doorway.

“It’s urgent. I need to speak with you.” He tapped his foot impatiently on her doorstep.

She frowned. “On a Sunday?”

“Yes, Doctor! I need your help. I don’t know what I’m feeling,” he said, pushing past her and into her home.

“Come on in,” she murmured sarcastically to herself. To him, she asked, “How did you even know where I lived?”

“I’ve been here before, remember? Back when I was paying you with sex,” he said, utterly nonchalant.

“Oh, that’s right,” she muttered. That had been a particular low point in her career; it had helped a little to know that she was being influenced by Celestial forces outside of her control and that she wasn’t just a very unethical practitioner.

He had settled onto her couch, and so she sat across from him in one of her chairs, mimicking their positioning during a regular session at her office. “So, tell me what’s going on. What do you mean you don’t know what you’re feeling?”

“About Chloe!” he said, sounding distressed.

“Okay,” Linda said calmly. “Tell me more. Why are you confused?”

“I like it,” he admitted with a huff, reclining backward onto the sofa. He brought one leg up, resting his ankle on his knee. “The pretend relationship. I like it.”

“What do you like about it?”

“I like spending time with Chloe. I like talking with her and touching her and kissing her. I even like cuddling on the couch with her.”

Linda’s eyebrows raised. “You cuddle on the couch together?”

“Yes, we have a few times when we’ve watched movies together,” he explained.

“Okay. If you like those things, then what are you feeling confused about?” Linda probed. “It sounds like you know exactly what you’re feeling.”

“I know I like it,” he said, and he was starting to get a little frustrated at his inability to express his thoughts and emotions. “I just don’t know what it means _that_ I like it.”

“Could it mean that you’re interested in exploring the possibility of a real, committed relationship?”

“Perhaps,” he said, perking up at the idea. “But, everything revolves around _her_. I like doing those things with _her_. I used to think that if I could only just have sex with her, I’d get her out of my system. But it’s more than just sex. I want to do more than just sleep with her. I want to spend time with her, I want to protect her—even though she is more than capable to taking care of herself, I want to cook her favorite meals for dinner, and teach her to play the piano. But most of all, I just want her to be happy. And… and _Jed_ makes her happy. Dad only knows why. He’s an insufferable DJ who doesn’t deserve her.”

“The last time we spoke, you said that you thought of Chloe as a friend. But what you’ve just described doesn’t sound like friendship,” Linda said.

“It doesn’t?” he asked, even though he thought that maybe he knew that already.

And while Linda didn’t like to ask leading questions, sometimes she felt it was necessary, because Lucifer could be so dense. “Do you think it’s possible that you have romantic feelings for Chloe?”

That’s what he had begun to suspect, but he needed to hear it from someone else to confirm it. Everything he was feeling was so new, it was difficult for him to recognize and pinpoint and sort through all of the new emotions he was experiencing.

“I…I think I very well might,” he admitted softly. “I’ve never felt anything like this before. Usually being with her feels so incredibly good. I feel like she _sees_ me. But then there are times these feelings are quite displeasing, nearly unbearable, really.”

“When do they feel unbearable?” she asked, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees.

Lucifer sighed. Through a resigned smile he said, “When she talks about how much she loves Jed. When I see them together.”

She nodded in understanding. Tentatively, she ventured, “Do you think you could be jealous?”

“That’s what she called it, yes. I think I was,” he agreed, and Linda was surprised by how easily he’d accepted that. “Decidedly unpleasant emotion, isn’t it?”

“It is.”

“So what should I do, Doctor?” And just like that, Lucifer returned to his usually determined self. He sat up, ready to hear Linda’s advice.

Linda pursed her lips. “Do you think you should tell her how you feel?”

Lucifer huffed. “Of course not! I mean, she wants _him_.”

Linda sighed. “Okay. Let’s look at it from a different perspective. How do you think _she_ feels about you? It sounds like you’ve been spending a lot of time together, getting to know one another, cuddling…”

“I think she’s fond of me. She doesn’t seem to hate being around me, and sometimes I make her laugh. And, she _did_ make me breakfast this morning. And she told me she liked doing nice things for me.”

“That sounds similar to what you described to me earlier about how you feel about her. Do you think that she could feel the same way for you that feel for her?”

“I think,” he began, thoughtfully. The doctor did make some good points. “I think that she’s still set on Jed, but… last night, we had a moment. And we made up this story about Sam and Jane.”

“Who?” Linda cut in before he lost her in one of his egocentric asides.

“Their names were on the bench we were sitting on. Anyway, in the story, Sam fought for Jane; he proved that he was better than Ted, and she chose him.”

“Ted?” she asked, not fully following.

“It was in the story we created,” he said indifferently, his mind already miles ahead. “Maybe _I_ need to be more like Sam—show Chloe that I’m better than Ted—er, Jed, and win her over! I just have to prove myself! Then maybe she’ll choose me.” He stood abruptly, a smile lighting up his face. “Thank you so much, Doctor! I know just what to do now!”

“Lucifer, that’s not what I…” she sighed. He was already out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on Chloe's reaction to Paolucci & Malcolm: I feel like Detective!Chloe would have for sure stood up to them, but Chloe is this story is just an actress, who in my mind has dealt with similar threats before, in situations that could really be dangerous, maybe especially after doing hot tub high school. I think in her mind, the best course of action is to remove herself from the situation as quickly as she can, which is what she tried to do.
> 
> As always, I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter!
> 
> I also need a bit of inspiration for the next chapter. What would you like to see happen on two dates (one to the beach) given that now both Chloe & Lucifer are trying to win each other over while still under the guise of their pretend relationship ruse? This is the chapter I have the least thought out details for and so I really need some inspiration to get the creative juices flowing! 
> 
> <3


	11. Perfectly Normal Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments & kudos on this fic! You have no idea how much they mean to me!
> 
> Please enjoy this massive chapter; it is likely the only one of this size you will ever get from me :p

“Hi Lucifer!” Chloe greeted with a happy smile as she opened the front door wide to let Lucifer inside. “Come in; I’m almost ready!”

“What do you have planned for us this morning, Detective?” he asked curiously, setting a large white box on top of the kitchen island as she skittered off into her room.

“It’s a surprise,” she said mysteriously when she returned with a beach bag over one shoulder and a pair of sunglasses in hand. She wore a loose-fitting yellow sundress with a bikini underneath; Lucifer had been kind enough to disclose that his plans for the afternoon involved the beach.

For the past three days, she’d been working long, odd hours filming emotionally draining scenes, but every day, waiting for her in her trailer was a fresh bouquet of flowers—each bouquet unique and beautiful and _so_ extravagant in a way that had Lucifer’s name written all over it—a different sugary treat (chocolates, donuts, and lemon bars), and a tall non-fat almond milk latte with a sugar-free caramel drizzle.

She had missed him, more than she expected to over just three days, and every time her eyes landed on those flowers or she took a bite of lemon bar or a sip of her latte, she was reminded of just how much she _did_ miss him.

But now it was Thursday, her day off, and they had made plans to spend the entire day together.

“What is this?” she asked, her attention drawn to the large box he had placed on the island.

“It’s a gift,” he said, smiling nervously. He flicked at one of his cufflinks. “For you.”

“For me?” she repeated, and her wide eyes glimmered as they met his. “You know, funny thing. Gifts have been showing up in my trailer all week.”

His nervous smile turned knowing. “Have they now?” he asked feigning ignorance, yet still somehow managing to sound smug.

“Mm hmm,” she hummed, smiling at him adoringly. “Thank you, Lucifer. The flowers, the treats, the coffee. It was very sweet of you.”

“Oh,” he said softly, and he seemed surprised by her gratitude. “I’m glad you liked it, Detective.”

He smiled at her bashfully, but she could see that he was proud of himself.

She knew now that often his over-confidence was just a front and that he could actually be quite unsure of himself in some situations. He sought acceptance and validation as much as anyone did. And if it made him smile the way he was now, she was happy to give it to him.

He nodded toward the box. “Well go on; open it.”

After talking with Linda and deciding that he needed to prove himself worthy of Chloe’s affections in order to get her to choose him over Jed, he’d spent all of his free time over the past few days watching as many romantic comedies as he could, hoping to learn the way to Chloe’s heart.

He continued to fiddle with his cufflinks, a sure indication of his nervousness, as Chloe lifted the lid of the box.

She gasped as her eyes landed on the gorgeous red gown, long and strapless, that lay folded inside. Pleats decorated the bodice, adding flare to the otherwise sleek design. It was just her style, modest yet sexy. Lucifer had chosen this dress with _her_ in mind.

“Lucifer,” she breathed out, her eyes wide and shiny as they met his. “It’s _so_ beautiful.”

“Don’t make plans for Saturday evening,” he suggested, both tickled and relieved that she liked it. _Pretty Woman_ had not let him down. “Wear this dress, and I’ll pick you up at four.”

She snaked her arms around his waist, wrapping him in warm a hug. His arms came up to cradle her against him without hesitation, and she smiled at his now easy acceptance of her affection. It felt like progress.

“Thank you,” she breathed against his chest, and then rose up on her toes to press a lingering kiss to his cheek. She sighed, settling against his chest for just a moment longer, content simply to be in his presence again; she really _had_ missed him.

**. . .**

“So what’s this date you have planned for Saturday?” Chloe probed as she slid into the passenger seat of the corvette.

“Ah, ah, ah. Mum’s the word, Detective,” he teased with a wink and mimed zipping his lips as he shut the passenger door behind her. “I can be secretive too, you know.”

She huffed, but her annoyance had no truth to it, and she leaned back into the soft leather of the seat with a smile on her face.

The idea of Lucifer surprising her with a date—a date that involved her wearing _that_ dress—made her feel giddy inside.

But that pleasant feeling almost immediately solidified like a rock in her gut, heavy and sinking, because the lines between what was real and what was make-believe had become so blurry. Chloe didn’t know if she _should_ feel giddy. Was the date simply another ploy for her favor? Or was it something more meaningful than that?

All the small things Lucifer did for her were not _necessary_ for their ruse. So what did it mean that he did them?

She wanted to know what he was feeling, but admittedly, she was afraid to broach the subject. She was afraid he would freak out and run, or worse, that he would flat out reject her—laugh in her face, tell her it was all just part of the charade. Maybe like a method actor, he needed to immerse himself fully into the role to get into character.

If she were being honest with herself, though, she didn’t think that was the case. She thought her plan _was_ working; she felt like Lucifer did have feelings for her and was beginning to open up to her.

It was a good first step, and while their time within the charade was limited—it could only last so long—she felt like they were on the precipice of something. She hoped she could get through to him before time ran out. She just wanted him to be happy, and if _she_ made him happy, well, she only hoped he’d be able to realize it.

Chloe slid her sunglasses onto her face as they picked up speed on the highway, the wind whipping her loose hair around her face, and leaned forward, cranking the nob on the radio to turn up the music.

**. . .**

“The planetarium?” Lucifer asked skeptically as he swung the corvette into a parking space.

Chloe smiled tentatively. “Well, I thought that since you talked about the stars at the gala, that you might like the planetarium. Have you ever been?”

He shook his head and his expression was a mixture of awe and confusion and maybe something else, something softer as he appraised her. “I haven’t, actually,” he admitted softly.

“Well, Griffith Observatory is awesome. My dad used to take me all the time when I was a kid. And they have a special feature playing this week about the constellations!”

When he didn’t answer, her smile fell a little. “Do you not like it? We can skip it and just go to the beach; no big deal,” she rushed out, feeling foolish.

“No, Detective… Chloe,” he corrected, and her name was barely just a breath as it left his mouth. He shook his head again. “I… Well, I simply don’t know what to say. No one has ever done anything like this for me.” Then, just above a whisper, and almost to himself, he said in disbelief, “You planned this for me?”

Her brows furrowed, wrinkling her forehead. “No one...? No one has ever done anything nice like this for you?” she asked, and her heart felt weighted and heavy. 

“People don’t really do nice things for the Devil, darling,” he explained through a self-deprecating chuckle and his voice was laced with a resigned sort of melancholy.

“Lucifer,” she said, swallowing the small lump in her throat. “I wish you’d stop calling yourself that,” and the way she looked at him over the console was pleading.

He huffed a sigh, his smile small and insincere. She could hear his frustration with her when he said, “It’s who I am, Chloe. I _am_ the Devil.”

Tears gathered in her eyes as she shook her head emphatically. “No you’re not,” she insisted, reaching for his hand. “Not to me. I don’t see you that way, Lucifer. You’re one of the best people I’ve ever known.”

Her words cut through him like a knife.

Because he _was_ the Devil.

There was a part of himself that was constantly being denied by everyone he ever met. He didn’t know how it made him feel that Chloe denied it, too. She saw the good in him, and yes, that was an amazing feeling, but that was just one side of him.

She didn’t believe him when he told her who he was and it kind of infuriated him. Not that _she_ didn’t believe him, but that he was forced into such an impossible conundrum. It was extremely unfair that the only way to make her believe him would also likely make her run from him in fear. It was one of the reasons he had always kept others at arm’s length, never allowing himself to get too close to anyone.

But Chloe somehow had weaseled her way into his heart.

He had romantic feelings for her; this he now knew with a bit of help from Dr. Linda. He knew that he’d have to _show_ her someday who he truly was if they were to be together. Even though it terrified him.

“You wanna go in?” she asked, bringing him out of his thoughts. “The next show is at ten-thirty.”

Chloe’s smile was luminous and infectious, and he allowed it to banish the dark thoughts for now. “Yes, darling. Let’s.”

**. . .**

With wide eyes, Lucifer surveyed the lobby of a museum devoted near exclusively to something that he had created. The stars were the one thing he’d done in his eons of existence that he felt pride toward; however, they had become a bittersweet reminder of how his life had once been before his Fall from Grace; a reminder of all that he had lost.

He had almost stopped allowing himself to think much of them, the memories too painful. But he found that he wanted to share that part of himself with Chloe. He had never had anyone like her in his life before—a constant, soothing presence; an anchor of sorts—someone who took an interest in him and his interests and experiences. People usually came and went from his life in whirlwinds of favors and money and drugs and sex. No one ever stayed.

Chloe was different; he’d known she was different from the moment she’d graced his establishment to ask him to make a deal. And now that she was in his life, he didn’t want to let her go. He wanted her to be the first to stay.

They walked right up to ticketing, the kiosk not busy at all on a Thursday morning, and then made their way into the actual planetarium.

Sitting near the back and off to one side, they nearly had the whole theater to themselves; other than the two of them, a family of four and two older couples were scattered throughout the auditorium.

“Are we going to watch a video or something?” Lucifer asked, rolling his head to take in the large dome overhead.

“We’ll see a projection of the stars and if things are the same as when I was a kid, they’ll have someone at the front doing a live narration of the show.”

“Oh,” Lucifer said, leaning back in the slightly reclined chair. “And this presentation is about the constellations?”

“Mm hmm.” She settled into her recliner, leaning a bit into Lucifer’s side. “Do you know a lot about them?”

“Oh yes. I’ve always taken an interest in how humans draw meaning from what I created all those eons ago.”

Humans had such an instinctive talent for storytelling; perhaps that was why they were so prone to find meaning in the meaningless. It reminded him of how he and Chloe had come up with the story of Sam and Jane, and it made him understand the appeal. 

Chloe hummed, thinking again of Lucifer as a child, drawing out the stars on paper and believing that he had projected them into the sky. Children who go through trauma find ways of coping, and Chloe wondered if his personification of the Devil was a part of that. She’d done just a bit of research and learned that it was the archangel Samael who was most often credited with the creation of the stars; the very same angel who was later cast out of Heaven and sent to rule Hell.

The lights dimmed to nearly pitch black, and Chloe leaned her head on Lucifer’s shoulder.

“Oh, it’s starting,” she whispered into his ear. She felt his resulting hum of agreement vibrate through his chest, and then heard a soft gasp as the stars were projected onto the dome of the ceiling.

The image was so crisp and clear; he hadn’t seen the stars this way since before his Fall. The stars are not visible from Hell, and light pollution from the city made it difficult to see them in LA. But even when he traveled miles outside of the city where the skies were clearer, the experience was nothing compared to this view. The way the dome surrounded them combined with the way the chairs reclined, he felt almost as if he were floating amongst them again.

“Do you like it?” she whispered, tilting her head against his shoulder to look up at him. In the near complete darkness, it was difficult to see his expression, but the light from the stars on the dome reflected the wetness of his eyes, wide open as they took in the view before him.

“I…” he started, and his voice was rough with emotion. “I love it, Chloe.”

The look on his face brought tears to her own eyes; she slipped her arm through his, linking their fingers together, and hugging it close to her chest. No one had ever thought to take this lover of the cosmos to the planetarium in the past, but that just meant that _she_ got to experience it with him now.

The show began; the narrator at the front of the auditorium began her presentation, introducing the audience to the stars with a story about the astronomers of Babylon and ancient Greece.

During the show, the narrator projected many well-known constellations onto the dome, explaining the history behind each one and how to find them in the night sky. She was telling the story of Hercules and how he had defeated a giant crab that had been sent by Hera to foil his quest, when Lucifer’s breath tickled her ear.

“You know,” he rumbled, “when I first learned of the images humans saw in the stars, I found it rather silly. Why project such mundane, _boring_ entities on something as extraordinary and magnificent as the cosmos? I mean, a _crab_? A bottom-feeder immortalized for all eternity in the stars?” Lucifer scoffed, sounding entirely offended. “I found it insulting. All of my work reduced to an utterly uninspiring crustacean who was defeated in battle within seconds.”

Chloe giggled, shaking her head against his shoulder.

“And that? How does that look like two fish?” he said, both miffed and annoyed.

And as the narrator went on to point out the two fish that made up the constellation Pisces, Lucifer shook his head. “They were obviously reaching for that one,” he said.

Chloe pressed her face into Lucifer’s arm to mask her chortle.

“When I placed the stars, I wasn’t trying to make images of anything,” he stated.

“You weren’t?” she asked softly.

“Not trying, no. But I guess I _was_ inspired by the things I knew. Most of my siblings were soldiers, so I was inspired by weapons and armor. It made sense to me that the ancient peoples would see Perseus and Sagittarius, and even Orion in the stars because of that. But I was also inspired by Azrael’s playful giggle, and Uriel’s persistent pestering, and the differences in each of our wings, the way we bonded over grooming them, and the music that filled the streets of the Silver City.”

Chloe squeezed his hand, listening raptly. He obviously had a strong connection to the stars, and even though she knew he didn’t _actually_ create and place the stars in the sky, even if she didn’t believe the absolute truth of his story, she believed there was a version of it that was true to him.

“Azrael and I often sang together while grooming our wings. My other siblings didn’t enjoy being creative with music—they sang only the songs Father taught us—but I always liked to make my own music and Azrael was the only one who indulged my creativity; the only other one of us with even a spark of individuality. Once, we created such a beautiful song together, and I was inspired to create something just as beautiful to place in the sky.”

“Which constellation was it?” Chloe asked softly.

Lucifer huffed. “You humans saw it as a scorpion. Scorpio.”

“That’s _my_ zodiac sign,” Chloe breathed as warmth spread through her chest. Even though the story wasn’t real, it still made her feel special that the constellation he had been so inspired to create was also _hers_.

“Is that so?” he asked, pleasantly surprised by the linkage. While Lucifer knew that astrology was a total sham, he liked that it connected Chloe to one of his favorite memories.

She hummed against him, unable to wipe the smile from her face. This had truly been such a great idea. She loved that she had made Lucifer happy and that he was comfortable enough with her to talk about his past, even if it was still within the Biblical metaphors.

As the next constellation was brought into focus on the dome above them, Lucifer inhaled sharply. Gemini, the twins.

The narrator told the story of Pollux and Castor, and Lucifer leaned in close. “The twins. That constellation is the most accurate of them all. My twin Michael and I… we created those stars together.”

“You have a twin?” she asked surprised.

“Yes. Identical too,” he said with a nod. “Well, mostly,” he added, thinking about their wings.

Her brows furrowed, her nose scrunching over the bridge; she didn’t think it was possible to be _mostly_ identical, but per usual, she didn’t question him.

“We worked on that pattern together. You see, Father tasked me, and only me, with the creation of the stars, and Michael was jealous. He was _always_ jealous because he thought I was Father’s favorite. So to appease him, I let him help me and we created what you now know as Gemini.”

His smile was fond and nostalgic as he gazed up at Gemini on the dome overhead. But Chloe’s eyes were on him.

“We had _fun_ ,” he added, remembering the way they had giggled as if they were cherubim, how they’d teased each other good-naturedly over their creations.

Nuzzling her head softly against his shoulder, Chloe stroked the top of his hand softly. Her mind returned to that same mental image of a little boy with big brown eyes and unruly black curls on the top of his head, drawing pictures of the constellations. Only now, an identical little boy was there with him, and they giggled together as they hunched over their drawings, arguing over whose was better.

And it made her unbelievably relieved, to think that if her worst fears about Lucifer were true and he really had been abused as a child, that at least he’d had moments of joy speckled throughout as well.

She pressed a soft kiss to his clothed upper arm, not able to resist giving him some form of affection in the moment, even if he didn’t know she’d done it.

**. . .**

When they arrived at the beach after stopping for a quick lunch it was early afternoon. Chloe grabbed her beach bag from where it rested by her feet—she’d packed towels, water bottles, sunscreen, a few snack bars, and a book since she had no idea what Lucifer had planned for them—and climbed out of the corvette.

Lucifer retrieved two small folding chairs from the corvette’s tiny trunk, and then shrugged out of his jacket and placed it inside, leaving him in a white button-up, dress slacks, and his loafers.

“You are gonna get so much sand in your shoes,” Chloe warned, laughing as he rounded the car. “Didn’t you bring flip-flops?”

“The Devil doesn’t own a pair of flip-flops,” and he said flip-flops with such distaste it made Chloe laugh harder.

She pursed her lips and shook her head at him. He moved to her side, easily curling his fingers around hers.

And that’s what it was. Easy. Being with Lucifer was _so_ easy; it felt so natural to talk to him, and touch him, to have him close to her. It didn’t feel fake; it didn’t feel like either one of them was pretending anymore.

They walked hand-in-hand across the parking lot and down the beach, looking for a good spot to claim as theirs for the afternoon. Just as Chloe had predicted, Lucifer had already begun to complain about sand in his shoes. She had to bite her lip to keep from saying ‘told you so.’

He unfolded both of the small beach chairs and then slipped his shoes and socks off, grumbling as he shook the sand from his loafers. Chloe spread her towel on the sand in front of one of the chairs and watched as he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows before settling into the small chair.

He looked so utterly ridiculous, in dress clothes on the beach; his large body seemingly folding in on itself in such a tiny chair that it made his limbs look especially long and gangly. It made her think of the way a sand crab’s legs emerged from its tiny shell.

She giggled, eyes sparkling as she took him in. “Didn’t you bring a swim suit?”

“No,” he answered simply, holding a hand up over his brow to shield his eyes from the sun as he squinted up at her.

She snorted. “Well, aren’t you at least gonna take your shirt off so that you can get some sun?”

“I don’t tan,” he said, dropping has hand from his brow in favor of leaning back in the tiny chair and closing his eyes.

Chloe continued, “Well, don’t you want to feel the sun on your skin?”

“I already run hot, Detective,” he explained, not at all exasperated by all of her questions.

A slow smirk creeped up his face, and he peered at her through one cracked lid. “Detective! Are you trying to get me to take off my shirt?” he asked, bringing a hand to his heart as he acted scandalized.

Then his eyes narrowed in that sultry way of his, and his tongue darted out to lick at his upper lip. “Why, all you had to do was ask,” he said with a wink.

She blushed hard at his teasing, her face red as his fingers popped the top button of his shirt free.

“Of course not!” she denied haughtily, yet her eyes remained focused with a laser-like intensity on each newly exposed patch of skin. “But if you don’t want to swim and you don’t want to lay out in the sun, then why did you want to come to the beach?” she asked with a laugh, finally dragging her eyes back up to his.

He finished unbuttoning, and then slipped his arms from the sleeves, folding the shirt in his lap. Her eyes were drawn once more to his smooth chest, the well-defined muscles of his pecs and abs and the smattering of freckles along his shoulders and collarbone, oddly reminiscent of the constellations they’d only just gazed upon.

“It’s… well, there’s something I wanted to show you. More of a spot, really,” he said softly, and his tone made her eyes return to his. “But not until later.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, playfully suspicious, and hummed. Inside, her stomach had knotted in that oh so pleasant way as she wondered what is was that he wanted to show her.

“Want me to put your shirt in my bag?” she asked, and he handed it over to her with little prompting.

She stood, awkwardly now, on her towel as he peered up at her from his spot on his chair.

“Well? Didn’t _you_ wear a swim suit?” he asked, eyebrow raised as his flirtatious gaze traveled the length her body.

She looked around. “Yeah. It’s just that there are a lot of paparazzi here today.” She didn’t mentioned she was nervous for _him_ to see her in a bikini also.

“Is that not a good thing?” he asked, confused. “Make sure Jed knows we’re still together; that we’re serious about one another, right?”

Chloe had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. She wanted to say, _Jed, who?_ It kept slipping her mind that to Lucifer they were still faking it.

“No, you’re right,” she covered quickly. “It _is_ good that he’ll see we’re still together. It’s just that after _Hot Tub High School_ , I don’t like putting so much of myself on display for them,” and she nodded her head randomly in the direction of the other people at the beach. She meant everyone, not just the paparazzi.

“Why ever not, Detective?” he asked, sounding wholly miffed. “I know I’ve only seen you clothed, _as of yet_ , but even so I can tell you have an exquisite body.”

Chloe snorted. “You can?” she asked disbelievingly with a raised eyebrow.

“Take off that dress and prove my point,” he challenged through a confident smirk.

She rolled her eyes, but his challenging words paired with the way his eyes traveled over her body set her insides on fire. Heat flowed through her veins, flushing her chest and cheeks. She clenched her inner muscles, her bikini bottoms already a little damp from his unwavering attention.

She crossed her arms in front of herself to grasp the hem of her dress, and his eyes darkened as she slowly raised the fabric, his gaze glued to her skin as she revealed it to him, inch by inch, his eyes following the path of the dress as she raised it up and over her head.

She gulped as hot arousal surged within her, through her, as his eyes moved hungrily over her body. He had never seen her this close to naked before, and his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip, before he sucked it between his teeth, biting it softly as his eyes lingered on the curves of her breasts, the subtle definition of her stomach, down to her shapely thighs and calves

She wore a basic black string bikini, nothing special about the suit itself except that it left so much of her skin exposed.

“Exquisite, indeed,” he said, his voice gravelly as he forced his eyes to hers.

His unwillingness to tear his eyes from her body did things to her. The pulsing between her legs became more insistent, more intense, as she watched him shift slightly in his tiny chair. His movement drew her eyes to the slight bulge in his crotch, making it all too apparent how just the sight of her had begun to affect him.

She wanted to make a joke to relieve the tension.

She wanted to climb onto his lap, press her aching center against that bulge, and relieve the tension that way instead.

Their conversations at the gala and earlier at the planetarium made it feel like she was making progress getting him to open up to her. The emotional intimacy between them seemed to be steadily growing. She trusted him, and she felt like he was beginning to trust her, too.

While there had always been a spark between them, sexual intimacy was what she needed to work on next. Lucifer was a sexual person—that she had known from the moment she’d met him. If he were to consider a monogamous relationship with her, she knew one thing he’d likely need convincing of was that his sexual needs could be satisfied by just one person, and that _she_ could be that person.

Clearing her throat, she asked, “Will you put sunscreen on my back?”

His dark eyes narrowed at her impishly, and her stomach flipped.

“Naughty minx,” he said, his voice melodic and suggestive. “Lie on your stomach.”

Chewing on her lip, she passed him the tube of sunscreen, and then stretched out on her towel.

As he knelt beside her, he allowed his eyes to skim over her body, appreciating the sinewy muscles of her upper back, the elegant curve of her spine, and the two little dimples just above the swell of her toned, round ass.

Lightly, his fingertips brushed her hair to one side, leaving her neck and back fully exposed to him. Even under the warmth of the LA sunshine, goosebumps dotted her skin in response to his barely-there touch. She shivered, anticipating the way his large, warm hands would feel on her.

The lotion was cold and made her flinch at first, but it quickly warmed under his hands as he rubbed it into her skin. He started at her shoulders, squeezing them lightly. His thumbs worked at a kink in a muscle just below her neck and she nearly moaned at how good it felt. _Talented fingers, indeed_.

He made sure to cover every inch of skin, even the nape of her neck and all the way into her hairline. His fingertips slid underneath the straps of her top, and a shiver traveled the length of her spine.

She shifted her hips just a little, squeezing her thighs together, and _fuck_ was she wet.

He moved down to her lower back, tracing the curve of her spine, his fingers splaying outward from her spine and curling around her obliques.

She inhaled sharply, her insides clenching deliciously at the feeling of his large hands on her, curling nearly all the way around her waist. His hands felt hot on her skin, and she wanted him to slide them up, just a little bit higher, slip them underneath her so that he could squeeze her breasts.

Instead, the heels of his palms pressed into the dip of her lower back, and she groaned as he applied the perfect amount of pressure so that her spine popped into place with a pleasing crack.

“When was the last time you had a massage?” he asked, his voice deep and scratchy.

“Oh, it’s been years,” she murmured into her towel.

“Chloe, your muscles are a mess of knots and kinks. I’ll make you an appointment with my massage therapist, Mirela. She works wonders, truly.”

“What you’re doing right now feels wonderful,” she admitted as his thumbs pressed into the dimples above her ass, massaging with a firm pressure over the curve of her spine. She moaned softly, biting her lip and clenching her thighs more tightly together.

“That may be so,” he said, the smug pride was clear in his voice, and even though she wasn’t looking at him, she could picture the exact smile he was brandishing. “But you need a professional. Trust me, you’ll feel so much better after an appointment with Mirela.”

When he removed his hands from her second later, she nearly whined at the loss.

She heard the cap of the lotion bottle snap shut, and then his hands were on the backs of her thighs and he was _so close_ to where she ached for him.

It would be _so_ easy to give into her desire for him. They could leave right now, drive straight to his penthouse and fuck the afternoon away. She knew it would be so good, probably the best sex she’d ever have.

But would that be all it was to him? She still wasn’t sure that he no longer saw her as just another sexual conquest—as the first person to decline his sexual advances, she was a challenge for him. She wouldn’t be able to handle being just another notch on his bedpost. If she slept with him now, and he rejected her later, it would shatter her.

She was too far gone, far too invested in a potential _them_ that she wouldn’t be able to forgive herself if she ruined it now, all because of a moment of horny weakness. One night with him wouldn’t be enough for her; and she didn’t know if he was ready to give her more than that.

Gently, he pried her legs apart, and she bit her lip, just knowing her arousal must be visible.

He sucked in a surprised breath, his hands stilling on her leg. “Enjoying the massage, Detective?” and of course he sounded positively gleeful.

She thanked god that her face was buried in her towel, because she knew her cheeks were a flaming red.

“Shut _up_ , Lucifer.” She tried to press her thighs together again, but he kept them apart.

“Perfectly normal reaction to me, darling,” he said, _so_ arrogant. “In fact, you had me worried when you didn’t react like this when we first met. I thought maybe you’d been dropped on your head as a child and had some lasting damage. It’s actually quite a relief.”

She snorted. “You think your god’s gift, don’t you?”

“Mmm, more like His poison,” he replied casually, a hint of humor to his tone that she didn’t understand.

She shook her head, her forehead rubbing against the soft material of the towel beneath her. Sometimes, he made absolutely no sense.

His fingers returned to her leg, rubbing lotion down the back of her thigh to the crease of her knee, her leg kicking reflexively in response to his feather-light touch. Experimentally, he caressed the spot again, and this time Chloe giggled into the towel and squirmed away from him.

“Lucifer, _stop_ ,” she said through giggles as he trailed his fingers over the spot again.

“Are you… _ticklish_ , Detective?” he asked amused. He caressed the same spot on her other knee.

“Yes!” she exclaimed, practically chortling now. She rolled onto her back so that he wouldn’t have access to her ticklish spot anymore. Tilting her head to the side, she gazed up at him, eyes wet with tears of laughter. “Gimme the sunscreen,” she demanded playfully, propping herself onto one elbow and extending her free hand in his direction. “I can finish myself.”

He gazed at her, her hair splayed across her chest, golden in the sunlight, her eyes shiny with joy and laughter. How he wanted to crawl over her, press himself down on her exquisite body, fit himself between her welcoming thighs, and kiss that gorgeous mouth of hers.

He blinked, shaking the fantasy from his mind.

“Gimme that,” she said again, pushing herself up the rest of the way so that she was sitting cross-legged and then took the tube of sunscreen from his hand.

He cleared his throat and returned to his chair, giving them both some space. She quickly finished applying the sunscreen to her front, trying her hardest to keep it as clinical and unsexy as possible.

She already felt like a live wire, and she desperately needed to cool down.

When she was done, she tossed the tube back into her bag and rolled onto her stomach, folding her arms underneath her head.

“Now what?” Lucifer asked from his spot on his chair after a few moments of silence.

Chloe snorted out a laugh as she turned to face him. “Now we lay in the sun, or we can talk or listen to music. I brought a book,” she finished, grabbing the paperback from her beach bag.

“Really?” Lucifer’s lips curled up in distaste. “That sounds _boring_.”

“The beach was your idea!” she exclaimed. “If you would have worn a swim suit, we could have gone into the water.”

Lucifer’s nose wrinkled. “I don’t care much for large bodies of water.”

She squinted at him. “You don’t like the ocean?”

“Well, I don’t want to go into it, no.” He shivered. There were no large bodies of water like that in Heaven nor in Hell. The vast expansiveness of it frightened him in a way that the vast expansiveness of the universe did not.

Chloe hummed in reply and then opened her book to read. Lucifer watched the people on the beach, the couples strolling hand in hand, the families building sand castles and splashing in the shallow waves.

A few minutes later, Chloe shut her book and sat back on her knees. Her cheeks were pink as she looked at Lucifer and said, “I think I’m gonna take a dip in the water for bit.”

He frowned. “And leave me here all alone?”

She shrugged. “It’s not my fault you didn’t wear a swim suit, Lucifer. And… I need to cool off,” she admitted. She hoped to wash away the lingering evidence of her earlier arousal.

His smile grew as his brow raised. “Oh you do?” he asked intrigued. “Whatever for?”

She rolled her eyes, giving him a pointed look as she stood, not deigning to reply.

He giggled as she pranced toward the ocean, sending him a smile over her shoulder as he watched her go.

As he watched her run into the water, jumping into one of the cresting waves and sinking to her shoulders, he couldn’t suppress the fond smile that tugged at his lips. He could hear her laughter from all the way across the beach, his ears picking it out over every other sound, the chatter of families, the cawing of the gulls, the wind and the waves all just becoming background noise to her.

Linda’s question from Sunday flashed through his mind.

_Do you think that she could feel the same way for you that feel for her?_

She spun in the waves and caught his eye, her smile blinding even from such a distance as she waved at him. His heart clenched, because he wanted it to be true. She was still set on winning Jed back, her happiness at the presence of the paparazzi was evidence of that. But… maybe his plan was starting to work. Maybe she was beginning to see that _he_ could give her what she wanted in a relationship.

And he wanted to do something nice for her, wanted to see her smile at him in that way she did when he did something right. She’d mentioned before wanting to listen to music, so he grabbed his phone and began to put together a playlist of 90s jams he thought she’d like. When she returned, he’d play it for her.

“Hey there.”

Lucifer looked up to see a woman in a skimpy bikini standing over him, sultry smile in place.

“Hello,” he said, disinterestedly, turning his attention back to his phone. He didn’t even bother to channel his charm like he usually did when meeting new people. When had he lost interest in everyone but _her_?

“You here alone?” she pressed, and he looked up at her again. She was attractive. Tanned skin with long chestnut brown hair, wavy from the salty sea air. She had the classic hourglass body shape, thin and curvy in all the right places. Totally his type. Yet, when he looked at her, he felt only the barest hint of desire.

“With my girlfriend, actually,” he said with an apologetic smile, hoping she’d take the hint and move on.

“I don’t see any girlfriend,” she continued to flirt shamelessly.

“Yes, well. She’ll be back soon,” he said, losing some of his friendliness.

“I’ll be over there if you change your mind,” the woman said, pointing in some direction that Lucifer didn’t even see because he had already gone back to making the playlist.

It wasn’t even five minutes later that he was approached again, and had to go through the same spiel. For Dad’s sake, he thought, is there a way to turn this _off_?

After rejecting two more women and one man, his playlist was complete and he realized that Chloe had been gone for a while now.

He scanned the ocean, his eyes immediately finding her as if they were drawn to her like she was his own personal magnet. She waded waist deep, her hands splashing lightly at the top of the water, and she was smiling softly at… some _man_?!

Lucifer was on his feet in seconds, admittedly less than graceful as he struggled to propel himself out of a chair that sat so low to the ground with his long legs. Then, he stalked to the ocean’s edge.

“Darling!” he called, his eyes darting between Chloe and the water nearing his toes with each swell. He took a step back, not wanting his feet or his trousers to get wet. The thought of sand coating his legs up to his ankles made him cringe a little.

Chloe turned, chuckling a little to herself at how crazed he looked. She raised her eyebrow at him in amusement.

“I made you a playlist,” he called over the wind. He held up his phone as it blared ‘Eternal Flame.’

“Remember, darling?” he shouted, referring back to when he sang to her at Lux. She shook her head at his antics, lifting her hand to her mouth to hide her smile. “ _Say my name; sun shines through the rain; a whole life so lonely; and then come and ease the pain_ ,” he sang along with the song.

Other people were definitely starting to look now, and she caught a few paparazzi snapping pictures, but she didn’t care. Lucifer was so over the top, but she found him endearing. And apparently so did everyone else. A small crowd had gathered around him, swaying to his crooning, gazing upon him with hearts in their eyes.

He stopped after the verse and looked at her expectantly, his eyes shifting between her and the man she’d been talking to.

“I’ll be there in a minute, _babe_ ,” she called to him, emphasizing the term of endearment, just as he had emphasized calling her darling. It was an obvious way to stake his claim on her to that the man she was talking to would know that she was taken. 

His shoulders drooped a little, disappointed that she hadn’t immediately ditched the man in the ocean in favor of flinging herself into his arms after he’d serenaded her, and he retreated back to their spot.

“You can make _me_ a playlist!” someone called as he passed. Someone else shouted, “I wouldn’t keep you waiting, handsome.”

But he didn’t spare either of them a glance.

Minutes later, he watched as Chloe emerged from the ocean looking like a literal mermaid. Her bikini was wet and clung to her body in the most appealing way. The subtle chill from the wind made her nipples hard and visible through the thin fabric of her top. Water droplets clung to her skin, trailing paths between her breasts and into her bellybutton. He wanted to lick them off her, wanted to taste the way the salty seawater mixed with the saltiness of her skin.

She approached him, walking right up to his chair, right into his space, and his eyes darkened as he looked up at her. She was the only thing he saw.

She leaned over him and he gulped, wondering what she was about to do.

Then, her hands came up into her hair and she shook the strands, showering droplets of water all down his chest, stomach, and trousers.

“Hey!” he yelped, and her lips turned up into a crooked grin as she grabbed her towel and settled into the chair beside him.

“You look ridiculous,” she commented, referring to his non-beachy attire.

He grumbled and brushed the droplets off the best he could. After a beat, he said, “Another fan?” comparing the man in the ocean to the man she’d been talking to at Lux. He didn’t even try to mask the jealousy in his voice.

“As a matter of fact, yes, he was,” she said and she was amused by his jealousy.

“Of _Hot Tub High School_ no doubt,” he commented petulantly.

She smacked him lightly with her towel. “Don’t even pretend you didn’t have a string of women come through trying to get your attention while I was gone,” she teased, but when she looked at him, there was insecurity in her eyes.

“I wasn’t interested in any of them,” he said and it was just a simple statement of fact, but warmth flooded her chest at his casual honesty.

She bit her lip to suppress her smile. “So what’s this playlist you made?” she asked, leaning over to nudge his arm with her elbow.

He smiled, happy that she asked about it and grabbed his phone, shuffling the playlist. “All 90s jams, just for you, Detective.”

As The Gin Blossoms’ ‘Hey Jealousy’ filled the air, Chloe huffed out a laugh.

“Appropriate,” she murmured through her chuckles.

**. . .**

The sun had begun to set when they started packing up their belongings.

Chloe slipped her sundress over her head, and hefted the beach bag onto her shoulder, while Lucifer buttoned his shirt. Then he grasped the folding chairs under one arm and took her hand with his other. “This way, Chloe.”

They walked along the beach in comfortable silence, people-watching. A mother stuffed beach toys into a tote bag while her children demolished a giant sandcastle they must have spent the afternoon building. A group of friends sat in a circle, beers in hand, laughing and joking as music blared from one of their phones. A couple curled into one another on a picnic blanket, watching the sunset over the ocean.

Lucifer led her to a more secluded stretch of beach. She gasped when she saw what he had planned for her.

Underneath an open-walled cabana stood a small round table, covered with a white linen tablecloth. In the center of the table stood three cylindrical candles, all of differing heights and a vase that held two large sunflowers. A string of tiny white lights zigzagged across the top of the canopy.

“Lucifer,” she breathed—she couldn’t believe that he would plan something like this for her.

“Do you like it?” he asked, and he was nervous. He took a step away from her, needing the distance between them in case she rejected it. His body remained rigid, but his fingers twisted together, and she knew he wanted to fidget with the cufflinks that he wasn’t wearing.

“I love it,” she reassured, grasping his hand and pulling him back to her. “You planned this?”

He smiled softly and nodded just once, and then he tugged on her hand as he gently led her to the table.

She slid onto the chair he pulled out for her, and he lifted the cloche that covered her plate before taking his own seat across from her.

On her plate was a beautiful baked lobster tail, asparagus, and mashed potatoes.

“Lucifer, this looks delicious! But, you know, you didn’t have to go through all this trouble. Burgers and fries would have been perfect.” She didn’t add, _as long as I’m with you_.

“It was no trouble,” he reassured. “I cashed in on a few favors, that’s all. Wine or champagne?”

“Wine, please.”

“Excellent choice,” he said, and now that she hadn’t rejected his dinner plans, he was back to his usual confident self. “It’s a Swanson Pinot Grigio from an excellent growing year for pinot grigio grapes. It pairs wonderfully with seafood.”

He passed her the glass and then poured another for himself.

They ate with a view of the most perfect sunset; pink, purple, orange, and yellow brushstrokes painted across the sky and reflected off the surface of the expansive ocean before them.

Lucifer couldn’t help but stare at Chloe, noticing how beautiful she looked in the light of the setting sun. She ate with a small smile, her eyes darting between her food, the sunset, and him. He liked it best when her gaze was on him.

When had she become so perfect to him? He’d recognized that she was attractive from the moment she’d entered his line of sight at Lux two weeks ago, but back then, she’d been just another pretty face. Now, he didn’t think anyone else could ever compare to her beauty. How had that happened? She was the same person, but his feelings for her had changed. He’d have to ask Dr. Linda about that.

“So…” she ventured quietly after swallowing a bite of mashed potatoes. “Is this the spot you wanted to show me?”

He froze, and she saw his Adam’s apple bob. “Yes,” he replied slowly, after a minute.

He wanted to open up to her, to show her he that could. He wanted her to know _him_ just as he wanted to know _her_. That was one of the things she always mentioned when she talked about why she loved Jed; that he knew her so well. Lucifer wanted to be the person who knew her better than anyone else did; and he wanted her to be the person who knew him better than anyone else.

“This spot is where I… landed… when I first arrived on earth,” he said, meeting her eyes.

Chloe knew it was difficult for Lucifer to open up, and so she reached across the table to take his hand in hers.

And the whole time they’d been eating, she hadn’t even thought about the fact that _no one_ was around; that they didn’t have an audience. Because for Chloe, _this_ —she and Lucifer and what they were becoming to one another—was no longer a ruse.

“After being in Hell for so long, arriving here was… well, a literal breath of fresh air,” he said with a smile.

And she didn’t question him, didn’t ask him to stop talking in metaphors or roll her eyes or claim she didn’t believe him. She knew he was describing his experiences as he saw them; as he’d lived them.

“The way the salty ocean air stung my eyes and my throat; you’d think it’d be unpleasant, but it felt wonderful compared to eons of breathing in hot ash. The cool night breeze made goosebumps raise the hairs on my arms and legs,” he chuckled, remembering his surprise at the way the goosebumps had sent a pleasant tingle coursing through his body. “After millennia of heat, the chill felt refreshing.”

Chloe squeezed his hand. “I’m glad you got out of your hell, Lucifer.”

He paused, remembering suddenly that while he was opening up to her, she didn’t believe a word he said—not in the literal sense at least. How could she truly know him, if she didn’t believe that he was the Devil? And he knew she couldn’t. And again, he was reminded of the terrifying fact that one day soon, he'd have to show her.

He swallowed nervously; he wanted to continue the sentiment he’d started, even if she didn’t fully understand the weight of importance this spot held for him. “This spot is important to me. It’s where I come to clear my mind or think; it’s where Maze cut off my wings; it was the spot where I saw my stars again for the first time in ages; it was the first place I felt truly _free_.”

He looked at her, hoping she understood what he _wasn’t_ saying. That he wanted to share this spot with her. The words were failing him, and he felt frustrated that he couldn’t express himself the way he wanted to.

But she did understand him; of course she did.

She traced her fingers over his knuckles. “Thank you for sharing it with me, Lucifer.”

Unexpectedly, he felt tears sting the corners of his eyes. And even if after their ruse was over and they never saw each other again, he’d be happy to always have this moment to file along with all the other moments that had happened at this spot.

“Look,” she said softly, gazing out at the now dark sky. “You can see the stars perfectly tonight.”

“Mmm,” he hummed, but his eyes were still on her.

“Do you want to go for a walk?” she asked, turning back to him and blushing under his gaze. “We can look for some of the constellations from earlier.”

“I’d like that very much, Chloe.”

She convinced him to leave his shoes behind, and so they walked barefoot along the tide, Chloe with her feet in the water, Lucifer doing his best to avoid it. She slipped her hand back into his and he squeezed hers softly in reply.

The breeze had taken on just the slightest chill, and she wasn’t cold by any means, but she wanted to fit her arms around Lucifer’s waist, to feel his arms, strong and warm, embrace her.

“There’s Gemini,” he said, pointing out over the ocean. “See those two bright stars? Pollux and Castor.”

Chloe pressed her head against Lucifer’s arm. “I see it,” she said softly. “The twins.”

“The twins,” he confirmed a little wistfully.

“I think I see cancer!” She pointed excitedly, and then through giggles, said in a clearly mocking British accent, “That utterly uninspiring crustacean.”

She looked at him, teasing gleam to her eyes, waiting for his reaction as she slipped her hand from his and took a playful step backward.

He huffed out an amused laugh. “That was quite awful, Detective! Don’t you have a dialect coach? If so, you should fire him immediately and hire me. I have a very talented mouth.”

Chloe chortled, which made Lucifer smile harder. The sound was music; she really did have the best laugh. He was taken by surprise though, when she bent over, scooping water into her hands and then splashing him with it.

The smile dropped from his face as the salty drops speckled his trousers. She laughed even harder at the surprise on his face, her eyes wide and sparkling and playful.

And he knew that if he’d been tasked with creating the stars now, after meeting her, there’d be constellations shaped after her smile, and inspired by her laugh, and patterned into the shape of her striking profile. The night sky would simply have been a reflection of _her_.

Her giggles tapered off at the way he was looking at her, her stomach coiling tightly. His eyes were dark as they reflected the light of his stars from above.

Her breathing hitched as he took a step closer, water sloshing against her ankles as he stepped into the ocean and into her space, his fingers grabbing impulsively at her waist and pulling her body to his.

He hadn’t thought this through, his body acting purely on instinct and base desire. He wanted her more than he’d ever wanted anything else in his entire life.

“Chloe,” he breathed against her lips, and then his mouth was on hers, his hot tongue licking at her lips until she opened up to him.

Her heart stopped beating for a moment, her brain stopped working. The only thing that existed was Lucifer and the way his mouth felt as it moved against hers.

Her fingers slid easily into his hair, still wet with seawater. She curled them around the strands, tugging firmly as she broke from his lips to gasp air into her lungs before diving right back in.

His tongue licked insistently against hers, and he tasted delicious, sweet like the butter from the lobster and slightly fruity from the wine, his lips soft and pliant against hers. She bit softly into his full lower lip, and he moaned, his fingers bunching the fabric of her dress at her waist, causing her dress to ride up and exposing the backs of her thighs to the cool ocean breeze. He bent over her as he clutched her to him, and she arched her back, pressing her body to his.

Frissons of hot desire shot straight to her core as she felt his growing arousal press into her belly, and the fire that had laid dormant between her legs all day was stoked, igniting into full flames of passion and longing that licked at her insides.

He clung to her, and his kiss was deep and passionate and a touch desperate, as if he were pleading with her, as if he were saying, _choose me_.

But what if she didn’t?

What if after everything, she still chose Jed?

And doubt began to spiral through him.

What if she couldn’t accept his Devil side?

What if she feared him? What if she _ran_ from him?

And what if she actually returned his feelings?

Each question, with so many possible answers, terrified him.

He broke away, shoving her gently back from him, letting go of her as if she’d burned him. He took a giant step back from her, his eyes wide and panicked.

She watched him, confusion slowly overpowering the dazed feeling she had from his kiss.

“Lucif—” she began, taking a step toward him, but he cut her off, taking another giant step backward and putting more distance between them.

“I’m sorry,” he said, shaking his head.

How could he have kissed her when she still wanted Jed? He hadn’t convinced her that he was good enough yet, that he could be worthy of her. There was still so much he wanted to do for her, so much he wanted to show her. He’d played his cards too soon, and now she’d reject him—she’d tell him she still chose Jed.

And he couldn’t bear to hear that. Not now, not after the day they’d had.

“I’m sorry,” he said again, and then turned and fled from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me?
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts if you feel like leaving a comment :)
> 
> Shout outs & credit:  
> Misha_morningstar: for lbasically being my sounding board for my ideas for this chapter  
> Vane: for planting the seed for that kiss at the end of the chapter  
> SpeakOfTheMe: for Lucifer taking Chloe to the spot on the beach where he landed and opening up to her about it  
> Calia05: for Lucifer serenading Chloe (probably not quite what you had in mind, but I hope you still liked it!)  
> And lots of you mentioned wanting a walk along the beach at night under the stars!


	12. How to Make a Girl Feel Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we only got to see a glimpse of the red dress Lucifer bought for Chloe in s4 and it was still mostly folded in the box, I’m imaging this dress that Lauren wore as Leslie Shay in an episode of Chicago Fire, only red with pleating on the bodice: 
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/bf/31/04/bf3104cab6f7a521e1e63ff8ce5305ff.jpg  
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/132307d5f503de09808588e0331f0f20/tumblr_mjclk5Yrkz1rvgg9ho1_500.gif  
> I’m also picturing Chloe with that exact hair, makeup, & necklace for this chapter because she looks so gorgeous here!
> 
> Sorry for the delay in posting, you can blame it on the heft of this 10k word chapter; I do hope you'll enjoy it! :)

—Thursday— 

Lucifer Morningstar (9:06pm)

_I called Barry. He’s on his way. He’ll take you home._

Lucifer Morningstar (9:06pm)

 _I’m so sorry, Chloe_.

Chloe Decker (9:18pm)

_Are you ok, Lucifer?_

Chloe Decker (10:03pm)

_I just wanted to let you know I made it home. I hope you did too._

—Friday—

Chloe Decker (7:45am)

_Are you ok?_

Chloe Decker (12:12pm)

_Lucifer, please. Can we talk?_

Chloe Decker (12:54pm)

_I have to get back on set. Are we still on for tomorrow night?_

—Saturday—

Chloe Decker (8:36am)

_I’ll be ready at 4 for our date just in case you show. I really hope you do, Lucifer :)_

**. . .**

Chloe was applying the last layer of mascara to her lashes when she heard the knock at her door. Her heart jumped—it had already been working overtime that day due to the nervous anticipation she felt over whether or not Lucifer would show for their date. Her mind had bounced back and forth, hopeful that he’d show, but also preparing herself to be let down if he didn’t. For nearly forty-eight hours, she’d received nothing but radio silence from him; he had completely ghosted her.

He had done exactly what she feared he would; as soon as things got even the slightest bit real between them, he’d ran. It was the reason she had been taking things so slowly with him; she had assumed he'd need time to accept his feelings for her and to adjust to the idea of wanting a committed relationship. But _he’d_ been the one to cross that final line.

When he’d first left her in the ocean, when she had watched him flee like the little voice in her head had kept claiming he would, she’d felt confused and heartbroken. She didn’t understand why he would run after kissing her so passionately.

The feelings were there; no one could fake a kiss like that—and she remembered the way his mouth had felt against hers, so soft and willing; the way his hands had held her to him, tight, almost as if he had been afraid to let her go. She had felt his desperation for her. The only conclusion that made any sense was that he wasn’t ready to face his feelings for her, and so he’d freaked out.

Honestly, she felt relieved by the conclusion she’d made. Because if she were right, it meant that Lucifer _did_ have feelings for her, but he was just a little overwhelmed by them. She had to remind herself that this was all new for Lucifer. He’d told her once that he’d never been in love; had never thought himself even capable of love. And with the way he referred to himself as the Devil and his possible history of abuse, his fear of intimacy kind of made sense to Chloe.

And she realized that if she could just get him to talk to her, if she could just convince him to show up for their date, then she could reassure him, tell him she could be patient and that she could take things as slowly as he needed to. They could figure it out together, because in the end, _she just wanted to be with him_.

“Lucifer!” she exclaimed as she opened the door wide, her eyes landing on him. Her body reacted to him as it always did; she felt as though her guts were in free fall as her heart slammed rapidly against her chest and her palms became clammy.

He wore one of his sleek black suits, likely Prada or Armani, with a crisp white button-up underneath. A red pocket square—the exact same shade of red as the dress he’d bought for her—billowed out of the breast pocket in a wavy sort of design, adding a bit of flare to the otherwise classic look. He looked _so_ dapper; so handsome.

She was nervous; the way things had been left between them made her feel uncertain about how to act around him. But she was excited too—he’d shown up ready for their date and that was a _huge_ relief.

Rubbing her palms together, she smiled tentatively at him and whispered through a happy little smile, “You came.”

“Yes,” he replied somewhat haltingly, and his smile seemed forced. “We have a deal, and I’m here to honor my end of it.”

Chloe’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion; why was he bringing up their deal? “Lucifer, I don’t—” … _care about the deal_ was what she had been about to say, but he cut her off.

“Please, Detective,” he said, and a nickname that had once made her insides flip pleasantly now felt like a punch to the gut. It felt like he was distancing himself from her. “We should be going if we aren’t to be late.”

He trained his eyes on anywhere but her, and it felt like a rejection. Had she been wrong about his feelings for her? Had he just been caught up in the moment at the beach?

“Okay,” she said softly. “Let me just grab my clutch.”

When she returned a moment later, he finally allowed his gaze to sweep over her. It made his stomach flutter to see her wearing a dress that he’d chosen for her. The cut of the dress left her arms and shoulders bare, and he took a moment to appreciate the shape and tone of her muscles. Her hair was curled loosely and pinned so that it fell over one shoulder, and her eyes were lined in black, her lashes curled and coated in a thin layer of mascara. The dangly diamond necklace she wore lay in the center of her chest, and his eyes followed it into the swells of her cleavage.

She came to a stop in front of him, watching as his eyes danced over her. She basked in it, in the way his gaze caused a tingly warmth to build in her belly, spreading through her entire body, all the way up to the nape of her neck and all the way down to the tips of her toes. She was confused and hurt by his sudden one-eighty in terms of his behavior toward her, this whole hot/cold act he had going on, but his eyes spoke volumes as he drank her in, and it pushed some of her doubt away.

He took a shaky breath, and her heart leapt into her throat when his eyes met hers. They were dark with desire, yes, but there was something else there too. Something softer.

“Oh, Chloe,” he breathed. “Darling... you look stunning.” He swallowed and then added under his breath, “Quite simply luminous,” and it was a word he had once used solely to describe his stars, and yet, it always seemed to come to mind when he thought of her. She reminded him of his stars in away, pure of heart and sometimes nearly blinding in her beauty and brightness. She _was_ luminous.

She blushed, smiling softly as she held his gaze. “You think so?” she asked, and she was totally fishing, feeling a little greedy for his reassurances, because he’d left her feeling so uncertain over the past few days.

His smile was genuine for the first time all night as he nodded. She’d missed that smile, the one she believed to be just for her.

“Positively breathtaking. I knew from the moment I laid eyes on that dress that it had been made for _you_ , Detective.”

When he’d seen it, it had reminded him of the red dress she’d worn at Lux the first weekend they’d spent together. The way they had danced, the way she’d teased him, the way she’d asked about his scars… it was the night things had changed between them, for him at least. That was the night he had started to see her as more than just one of his favors.

“Thank you, Lucifer,” she whispered.

And okay; so he’d freaked out. And he’d ignored her for nearly two days… but, he came back. He was there now, and it was obvious he felt something for her. He’d bought her the dress she was wearing, and he’d planned the date that they were about to go on. Emotional intimacy was new to him; she’d known he’d be afraid of it. Maybe a minor freak out was warranted. Maybe it was okay that he’d ran, as long as he came back—which he had.

“You ready?” she asked, swallowing down the emotion she felt.

He hummed, turning to open the front door for her. As she slipped past him, she traced her fingers down his forearm, sliding them in between his. He froze at the contact, and her heart clenched because she thought they were passed that. She thought he’d warmed up to her physical affection.

It seemed like his freak out had made him regress slightly, and she was about to let go—she wanted to respect his desire for space if that was what he wanted—but before she could, he relaxed and wrapped his fingers around hers too.

**. . .**

By the time they arrived at the aircraft hangar, Lucifer’s mood had improved greatly. How could it not when he was with Chloe? He couldn’t help but feel that giddy sort of joy that filled him whenever they were together.

It was obvious that she was excited for their date. Her smile rarely dropped from her face, and she’d settled on a radio station that played her favorite 90s songs, even singing along to some of them. He’d never heard her sing before, and just like her laugh, it made his heart soar. And while he could tell she hadn’t had much vocal training—if any at all—her voice was melodic and beautiful.

He’d had a lot of time to think since he’d left her at the beach. He had decided that he needed to honor their deal; he couldn’t let Chloe down. He truly just wanted her to be happy, even though he felt she deserved better than that dimwitted DJ.

Because the more he thought about it, the more he realized that _he_ wasn’t what she deserved either. He was the Devil, and Chloe was a good person who didn’t deserve to be burdened by the knowledge that the Devil existed, let alone had feelings for her.

So he’d made the decision to continue on with their ruse, to continue to help her win back the heart of another; but he had also decided that he needed to keep things professional between them. No more friendship or blurry lines. His feelings for her were only growing, and he’d experienced a new kind of hurt when he’d left her at the beach. He thought that the only way to protect himself from that kind of heartache again was to distance himself from her.

It didn’t take long before he realized that pulling away from her was easier said than done. Her attention and affection toward him made him feel so good, and he found himself quickly caving in—after all, he wasn’t one to deny himself his desires, and he found himself desiring to savor the time he had left with her.

“Lucifer, what…?” Chloe gaped at the hangar in shock and then turned her gaze on him, her bright blue irises shining with excitement as he swung the corvette into a parking space.

He couldn’t help his smile at her obvious delight; it was a satisfying feeling, that _he_ could make her so happy.

“What did you plan for us?” she asked through gleeful giggles, as she watched him climb out of the corvette and circle around to her side.

“We’re taking a helicopter to San Francisco where we’ll be seeing _La Traviata_. It’s an opera; have you heard of it?” he asked, eager to finally share his plans with her and to see her reaction. 

“Lucifer,” she gasped as she climbed out of the car. Her eyes were incredibly wide and shiny as they darted between him and the hangar. “Are you serious?”

“Quite,” he replied, confused by her incredulity. "You know I don't lie, Detective."

She flung her arms around his neck and exclaimed, “Oh my god! Thank you, Lucifer! I love it! I’ve never been in a helicopter before, and I've never been to the opera before either.” She pressed her nose into his neck, inhaling his familiar scent, as his arms tightened around her waist, holding her to him.

“Oh," he said, taken aback by her enthusiasm. He let his cheek fall onto the top of her head, savoring he feeling of holding her in his arms. "Well, I’m so glad you’re excited, Detective.” He even let her get by with crediting his Father and didn't bother correcting her.

She sighed, just feeling so utterly content after two days of anxiety and uncertainty. As long as he was there with her, as long as he wasn’t freaking out, things were perfect.

Finally releasing him, she stepped back, giving him some space. She’d continue to tread carefully. “ _So_ excited,” she confirmed, her smile so big so that he wouldn’t doubt for even a second how much she appreciated his thoughtfulness.

In the hangar, the pilot walked them through everything. The trip from Los Angeles to San Francisco would take two hours, which would give them just enough time for a quick dinner before the opera. He showed them the helicopter, discussed with them the safety measures and emergency protocols, and then gave them headsets to protect their ears.

Chloe hadn’t been sure what to expect when Lucifer had pulled into an aircraft hangar and announced that their transportation for their date would be a _helicopter ride_ , but she was grateful to see that the helicopter was enclosed so she wouldn’t have to worry about the wind tangling her hair or blowing up her dress.

She bounced on her toes as they waited to board; the anticipation and excitement of the flight made her buzz with a nervous sort of energy as she gazed up at the helicopter they’d soon be flying in.

Her eyes found Lucifer, who was watching her with a small, open smile on his face. The way he looked at her made her heart thump wildly in the way it did only for him, and she smirked when she noticed his headset was lopsided. She reached up, biting her lip in concentration as she adjusted it for him, tugging just a little harder than necessary to jostle his head playfully.

“Your headset was a little crooked,” she explained with a grin, “but I fixed it for you.”

“You know, yours is a bit lopsided as well, Detective,” he teased with a sparkle in his eye. He jostled her right back as he pretended to straighten it for her, but in actuality completely dislodged it from her ears. “There,” he said, humming in mock-satisfaction. "Now you're good to go."

She giggled, reaching up to put it back in place, hoping her hair wasn’t completely ruined after the time she’d put into styling it, but really not caring too much if it was. She’d go to the opera in a trash bag if it meant she got to see this playful side of Lucifer.

The interior of the helicopter was spacious, much more so than she had been expecting, and they had plenty of room to spread out. She felt somewhat disappointed, because she wanted him close, wanted to feel his side pressed against hers, even wanted his arm to wrap around her shoulders. But when he climbed in after her, he kept a small gap of space between them.

Once they took off, it didn’t really matter. She found herself sliding to the edge of her seat anyway, gazing out of the large window to take in the view of the city below them and the vast ocean off to the side.

Chloe pointed things out to Lucifer from her window—places like Griffith Observatory and Santa Monica Pier—and eventually, he did slide closer to her so that he could more easily see all the spots she wanted to show him. Her joy as she took in the view warmed his heart, which had begun to ache for her. He couldn’t recognize exactly what she made him feel; she made him feel all sorts of things—there were too many emotions to untangle. He felt so much for her that his heart felt so full it might burst.

She slipped her hand into his, sending him a dazzling smile as they hovered above Los Padres National Forest, and even though he knew he wasn’t good enough for her, he found that he still longed for her to choose him. He couldn’t help it. Was it too late for him to convince her that he was better than Jed? That he would treat her the way she deserved to be treated? That he’d plan dates like this for the rest of her life if only she’d give him the chance? That he could change for her, that he wanted to be oh so good for her; that while he’d never been monogamous before, he would be devoted to her—he knew he could do it if it meant she'd be devoted to him in return.

And so, when she snuggled into his side about an hour into their flight, his arm easily wrapped around her shoulders and he pulled her in closer.

By the time they reached San Francisco, the sun had just begun its decent over the city, painting the sky in pastel shades of blue, pink, and purple and bathing the Golden Gate Bridge in warm golden tones. It gave the illusion that the bridge was the color of flames, flickering and licking at the sky above the San Francisco Bay.

The whole scene as they reached their destination was breathtakingly beautiful, and Lucifer felt Chloe gasp against his shoulder.

“Wow,” she said, turning her head to take in the view from all possible angles, but keeping her body wedged in place against his. His fingers had been tracing patterns on the bare skin of her upper arm, and she didn’t want to do anything that might make him stop.

And everything was just so perfect in that moment that all she wanted to do was gently turn his face to hers and press the softest kiss to his lips so that he knew without a question or a doubt, just how much she felt for him.

Instead, she bit her lip. As the helicopter touched down on the landing pad, she finally shifted away from him and asked, “Dinner? I’m starving!”

**. . .**

“On Thursday you mentioned that burgers and fries would have made the evening perfect, so I did some research and _this_ is apparently the home of the best burger in San Francisco,” Lucifer declared, and his voice was both skeptical and hopeful at the same time.

Skeptical, because they stood in front of a dingy hole-in-the-wall diner; the faded awning above the entryway simply read, _Pete’s Diner_.

“Oh, no, Lucifer. I didn’t mean it like that,” she was quick to correct. “What you planned—the lobster, the wine— _that_ was perfect! I just meant you didn’t _have_ to go through all the trouble; anything you planned would have been perfect, because _you_ planned it, and because we were spending time together.” She felt like she was rambling, not able to find the right words to express her feelings, and as she watched his face fall, she realized she was only making it worse. “But I love burgers and fries, and this is absolutely perfect. Really, Lucifer.”

“Truly, Detective?” The skepticism was still present in his voice as he side-eyed the run-down establishment, his eyebrows knitting together over that aquiline nose of his.

She smiled in amusement; this place was decidedly _not_ Lucifer’s style. And even still, he’d chosen it for her.

“In my experience, these hole-in-the-wall type places have the best food,” she reassured, taking his hand. She was ready to drag his dubious butt inside when all of a sudden, a handful of paparazzi surrounded them, cameras flashing in their faces as they loitered outside of Pete’s Diner.

Holding a hand up to block her face from them, she looked at Lucifer confused, and wondered aloud, “What are paparazzi doing _here_?”

“Oh, I tipped them off,” he said, turning to her casually. “I wanted to make sure Jed saw what we were up to. He’ll want you back in no time, Detective,” he said confidently. He smiled at her, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Especially when he sees you in this dress.”

And _finally_ it hit her. She _understood_.

The hot and cold; the way he’d ran on Thursday.

He thought she still wanted Jed.

And why wouldn’t he? That was the whole reason for their charade. As long as they were still pretending to be together, of course he would think everything between them was all just an act to make Jed jealous. How could she not have realized that? She’d been so caught up in trying to win him over, trying to show him how much she cared for him and how great they could be together, that she'd completely neglected to look at the situation from his perspective. Her plan had worked; he’d developed feelings for her. But he had no idea that those feelings were reciprocated; the whole time he thought she’d just been faking it.

What a complete and total mess. And she’d been blaming him the past two days for freaking out on her—for running—when really it was _she_ who had fucked everything up.

_Fuck._

“How about a kiss?” one of the paparazzi suggested.

Her eyes hadn’t left him, and she saw the way he stiffened in front of her, saw the pained look in his eyes as they flicked down to her lips. Her heart hammered painfully in her chest, and she felt tears sting the corners of her eyes as she realized just how much her ruse had hurt him.

“Lucifer,” she whispered, and she lifted her hand to his cheek. His eyes fluttered closed at her tender touch, and he pressed his face more fully into her palm.

Rising up onto her toes, she kissed him softly, keeping her eyes open for a moment to watch his reaction. He responded after only a second, and she sighed in relief, her eyes closing as she soaked in the feeling of his lips against hers. He felt perfect, like they had been made for each other.

His hands easily found her waist, anchoring her to him, keeping her steady on her toes. She tried to express the truth of her feelings for him in the kiss by keeping it slow and tender. Humming softly against his lips, she let her tongue dip inside his mouth to taste him as her hands slid around to hold the nape of his neck. As she scraped her nails so softly through the short hairs there, his hands tightened around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and it felt so good to be in his arms again.

For Lucifer, it was a new kind of sweet torture to kiss Chloe like that knowing that it wasn’t real, knowing that it meant nothing to her. Why did that bother him so much? His trysts had always been meaningless. He tried to shake it off, but he knew it was because he’d never cared about those other people the way he cared for her. When it came to her, meaningless wasn’t good enough. He wanted _more_.

He gently stepped back from her when kissing her became too much. He couldn’t look at her, couldn’t see the lies and the deception in her eyes. It reminded him of just how much he despised lying. And Chloe was an amazing actress; he’d known that already, but perhaps her best performance had been the one she’d just given to the paparazzi as she kissed him like he truly meant something to her.

And maybe the saddest thing of all was that he wanted to dive right in again, real or fake, just to savor her while he could. He thought he could suffer through a thousand heartbreaks if it meant he could kiss her like that once more—after all, he was no stranger to pain and suffering.

Now that the show was over, some of the paparazzi began to disperse. Chloe watched Lucifer, and she could see the play of emotion in his eyes. She knew he was conflicted and confused; she could see that it hurt him to think that she wanted Jed. But what did that mean for _them_? Did it mean that he wanted to explore his feelings for her? That he wanted to give a relationship with her a try? Was he willing to be monogamous? 

Inside Pete’s Diner, a tired-looking server led them to an empty, beat-up booth. The server gave them a funny look as she eyed them up and down, likely not used to having clientele in such fancy attire grace their establishment.

Chloe ran her fingers over a snag in the vinyl upholstery of the bench she sat on where some of the cushioning inside had started to spill out. Lucifer eyed the place with distaste, but she thought that it had character and charm.

The server left them with their menus, and Chloe gazed across the table at him, amused by his obvious aversion to the place.

She folded her hands in her lap and said, “Thank you for bringing me here, Lucifer. I can’t wait to try the best burger in San Francisco.”

Her comment washed the doubt right off his face as he beamed at her.

They made small talk in between ordering and waiting for their food to arrive. Lucifer described the synopsis of _La Traviata_ , explaining that the opera was in Italian so it’d be easier for her to follow if she knew the plot ahead of time.

When their food arrived, Chloe tucked right in, nearly moaning around the mouthful of juicy beef and melty cheese. He watched her with distrust in his eyes, and then eyed his own burger suspiciously. Warily, he lifted the bun to inspect the meat and toppings underneath.

“It’s good,” Chloe promised, holding a hand up to her face to cover the fact that she was talking with her mouth full.

“Yes, well considering you’ve practically inhaled it, I was able to surmise as much. I’m just not sure that I trust the way it was prepared in the kitchen.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, taking another big bite. He spent a few more minutes looking it over, before he was satisfied enough to take a dainty nibble. He chewed slowly, his lips curling up into a small smile.

“Mmmm,” he hummed, giving her a look like they were in on some joke together.

“See? So good!” she gushed, and he nodded taking another bigger bite.

They ate mostly in silence, other than the small noises of appreciation they each made, which inevitably caused them to giggle at each other. Finally, Chloe pushed her plate away, leaving just a few fries behind.

“Chloe?” Lucifer asked tentatively, wiping at his lips with a napkin. “Did you mean it when you said I’d make a good boyfriend?”

Chloe exhaled shakily. “Lucifer, I think you’d make the _best_ boyfriend,” she said without an ounce of hesitation. “If that’s what you want,” she added, unable to keep from sounding hopeful.

“What makes you say that?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“What do you mean? Like, why do I think you’d be a good boyfriend?” she asked, taking a sip of her water.

He nodded, gazing at her with such an innocent curiosity.

“Well… you’re _so_ thoughtful, Lucifer. Just look all the things you’ve done for me since we’ve known each other. You planned this amazing date, you’ve bought me flowers on multiple occasions, and you listen to me. You remembered my coffee order and my favorite dessert and you took the time to watch my films. You really know how to make a girl feel special. You took an interest in me, and you also shared things about yourself, which shows me that you’re willing to open up and to allow yourself to be vulnerable with someone.”

He warmed under her praises, and he couldn’t help but feel hopeful in response to her words. She thought he’d be a good boyfriend; _the best_ , were her exact words. He wondered what she’d list if the same question was asked about Jed, but he didn’t want to hear her wax poetic about _him_ , so he kept his mouth shut.

“Is that…” she swallowed, “something you want? A relationship?”

He held her gaze, his eyes soft and hurting. “Yes. I think I want that very much,” he admitted softly, breaking eye contact to stare down at his empty plate.

And her heart stopped, because with his words, the final piece of their puzzle slotted into place. Of course there would always be that small niggling doubt in her mind that he didn’t feel the same way, but after what he had just admitted, after the way he’d looked at her, she could hardly deny it. He had feelings for her, he was ready to explore a relationship with her, wanted to commit to her, and he thought that _she_ didn’t want those things with him. 

She wanted to slide onto the bench next to him and tell him everything. She’d erase his doubt with a lingering kiss. She practically vibrated with the desire to do so, because she felt like it was truly the final hurdle to them being able to be together.

But this wasn’t a conversation to have in a dingy diner over burgers and fries while paparazzi stole photos of them through the grimy store-front windows; this was a conversation she wanted to have with him in private, when they had no other impending obligations that might cut the conversation short so that they could simply be together afterward.

**. . .**

Chloe spun in a slow circle in the lobby of the San Francisco Opera House.

Marble pillars lined the atrium leading to a concave ceiling decorated with a pattern of gold-painted flowers. The architecture made her feel as though she had traveled through time and had arrived in ancient Rome.

People milled about in fancy gowns, suits, and even tuxedos, hurriedly buying snacks or drinks before the show began.

“Would you like a glass of wine before we go in?” Lucifer asked, drawing her attention as his hand rested gently against the small of her back.

She smiled at him, feeling the excitement of the theater surge through her. She’d always loved the theater, but had never been to an opera before. Seeing a live performance was thrilling, and as an actress, she was especially excited to experience a new medium of story-telling. “Yes, please.”

His hand fell away from her back as he moved to get in line at the bar, but she slipped her fingers between his and trailed after him. He shot her a surprised look, but then smiled as they waited in line together.

“Pinot Noir?” he suggested, his thumb running softly up and down the length of her index finger.

She hummed, her stomach tingling at the innocent, almost absent-minded caress.

Chloe watched as the bartender filled two small, plastic cups with the red liquid, and Lucifer handed one to her before taking the second for himself.

“Shall we go find our box?”

“Our box?” and her mouth dropped open in surprise.

“Do you really think I’d pay to sit crammed in between strangers like a sardine, Detective?” The look he gave her seemed to say, _come on, now._

“Of course not,” she said sarcastically. And really, she should have known he'd go all out; he was not the type of person to half-ass anything, and he wasn't the type of person to settle for anything less than the absolute best.

He showed their tickets to an usher, who led them to their private box. When the door snicked shut behind them, Chloe looked at Lucifer with her mouth gaping.

“Wow, Lucifer,” she breathed. They were in the highest box furthest from the stage, giving them a great view. She handed Lucifer her cup of wine and grabbed one of the four plush chairs, tugging it closer to the edge of the balcony. He chuckled as he watched her, bent at the waist in her flowing gown, manhandling the seat.

“I don’t know if you’re supposed to move those, darling,” he tsked, but his tone was light and amused.

“What?” Her cheeks pinked a little from embarrassment, but she continued, “No, of course you are. They’re not bolted down or anything.”

He hummed and after passing the two cups of wine to Chloe, grabbed his own chair and pulled it next to hers.

Chloe sipped from her wine, her cheeks a lovely shade of pink from her lingering embarrassment and from the alcohol. Nudging her chair so that it was flush against Lucifer’s, she leaned her head on his shoulder as the orchestra began the overture.

After the first two acts, the curtains lowered and the house lights came up for a fifteen minute intermission. Chloe stretched, having not moved from her spot resting against Lucifer’s shoulder for the last hour and a half.

“What do you think so far?” Lucifer asked quietly.

“I love it,” she said with a smile. “I’m glad you gave me a synopsis, though, or I’d be completely lost. But even though I don’t understand what they’re singing, I can hear the emotion in their voices and it’s really beautiful.”

“Yes,” he agreed.

“So Violetta ended things with Alfredo and told him she loves the Baron now? She’s lying though, right? She still loves Alfredo but is trying to protect his sister’s reputation?”

“Exactly so," he confirmed, a proud smile on his face. She was just so clever. “Would you like another glass of wine before the last act, darling?”

“Mmm," Chloe nodded, rolling her neck so that it cracked. "I’ll come with you; I want to stretch my legs.”

They meandered back out to the upper lobby where there was a small bar. Lucifer ordered them a second drink while Chloe hung off to the side, admiring the beauty of the interior of the building. He returned to her a moment later, handing her the new glass of wine, and they leaned over the balcony, looking down at the people milling about below them.

Chloe took out her phone to take a picture of the pillars below. She wanted to get a photo with Lucifer to commemorate the date, but she felt too nervous to ask him. So instead she just snapped a few photos of the opera house.

“Excuse me,” someone said from her left. The older woman touched her arm lightly. “Would you like me to take a picture of you two together?”

Chloe smiled, shooting Lucifer a hopeful look. Lucifer shrugged a little helplessly, and so Chloe turned back to the woman and nodded enthusiastically. “That would be so great! Thank you!” She opened the camera on her phone and then passed it to the woman before slotting herself against Lucifer’s side.

She felt Lucifer’s arm slide into place around her waist as her hand came up to rest in the center of his chest. The woman snapped a few shots and then handed the phone back to Chloe.

“You make the most beautiful couple,” she complimented.

“Oh, thank you. That’s so sweet,” Chloe said, chancing a glance at Lucifer, who seemed pleased by the comment, a small grin blooming across his face.

The woman leaned closer to Chloe and whispered into her ear, “The way he looks at you, dear. Don’t let this one get away.”

“I don’t intend to,” Chloe stage-whispered back, hoping Lucifer had heard the whole exchange. She slid her eyes over to him to see that he was looking at her with a funny expression on his face.

“You ready to go back to our box?” she asked, holding her hand out to him. The easy way he took it made her warm all over. He trusted her and accepted her affectionate touches in a way she didn't think he did when it came to anyone else. And as much as she was enjoying the opera, she was eager to get back to LA so that she could tell him how she felt. Her stomach fluttered at the possibilities of how the night could end, a mental image of Lucifer hovering naked above her, thrusting into her, flashed through her mind and made her stomach knot as hot arousal pooled between her thighs.

Once they’d settled back into their chairs, Chloe scrolled through the pictures the woman had taken of them on her phone. For most of the images, they were both smiling at the camera, Lucifer’s smile small and unsure, while Chloe’s was much wider. It was the first few, though, that really grabbed her attention. The woman had snapped a few before they’d posed, and she could see exactly what the woman had meant when she talked about the way Lucifer looked at her. She must have just settled against his side, because his arm wasn’t yet around her waist, and he was looking down at her with a pleased sort of amazement, his eyes were soft and his lips were turned up in a tiny but genuine smile. _Her_ smile.

“What?” he asked, noticing the way she smiled as she looked down at her phone.

“Just this picture that woman took of us,” she explained, not sure what he’d think about it if she showed him.

“Oh. Might I see it?” he asked hesitantly, and so she passed him the phone.

“Oh,” he said softly, and a slight blush colored his cheeks. He felt like the image exposed him, exposed his feelings; it made him feel raw and on display. “You like this?” he asked uncertainly.

She bit her lip and smiled at him as she nodded. “I love it.”

He cleared his throat and then swallowed, handing her phone back to her. “It is a nice photo,” he admitted as the lights dimmed and the curtain was raised. Chloe’s head found Lucifer’s arm again and she nuzzled her cheek against it, feeling warm in the pit of her stomach at his words.

**. . .**

The final act of _La Traviata_ lasted thirty minutes, and it was devastating. Yes, the opera was in Italian, but the story had been clear. It was a story of love lost; of wasted time, and it hit close to home. It only reinforced her need to tell Lucifer how she felt.

He stood next to her, giving the cast a standing ovation as they lined the stage, and she noticed that his eyes also seemed shiny as they reflected the dim theater lights. She joined him, sending him a smile through her own tears to convey how much she had loved it as she clapped hard for the performance.

As they slipped out of their box and into the departing crowd, Lucifer pulled out his phone. “I’m just going to call the pilot and see if he’s ready for us," he explained, moving to a corner so that he wouldn't be in the way as people made their way out of the theater.

“Okay,” Chloe said, reaching out to squeeze his arm. “I’m going to run to the restroom.”

When she returned moments later, Lucifer said, “Darling, I’m afraid I’ve got some bad news."

“What’s wrong?” she asked, feeling her stomach coil at his nervousness.

“It seems there’s a problem with a rotor and they need to order a new part for the helicopter. They said the earliest they could get a replacement was the morning. It seems we’re stuck here overnight.”

“Oh.”

“I could try to call around, see if anyone else would be willing to fly us back, but I’m not sure given the short notice and the late hour.”

“No, don’t worry about it, Lucifer. It’s not a problem at all,” she said, feeling relieved that it wasn't something more serious. “We can get a hotel room. It’ll be fun,” she said, bumping her shoulder to his and raising a brow in an attempt at flirtation.

He tilted his head at her, looking at her with a mix of confusion and intrigue. It was like he wasn't sure if she had been flirting with him or not, and she knew her face was turning red because she was such an awkward flirt.

Clearing her throat, she changed the subject and said, “We should run to Walmart or something and get some necessities, like PJs and toothbrushes and toothpaste.”

His eyes narrowed suggestively. “But are PJs _tru_ _ly_ a necessity, Detective?” and it was the first suggestive comment he’d made to her all evening and it made her heart soar. Maybe he was testing the waters, trying to gauge if she really had been flirting with him before.

She laughed, probably harder than the joke deserved, simply because he’d made it and because she felt light and happy and excited that they’d be spending the night together in a hotel in a city other than LA.

They found a twenty-four hour Walmart and Chloe picked out the cheesiest souvenir t-shirt she could find—it was lavender and had ‘San Francisco’ scribbled across the front in a cursive script on top of a smattering of pink, purple, and white flowers—and a pair of gray cotton shorts. 

She found Lucifer one aisle over, holding a pair of gray sweatpants. “Sweats,” he said holding them up. “Now I’ll have my own pair.”

And unsurprisingly, she couldn’t wait to see him in them again.

“Pick out a cheesy ‘San Francisco’ souvenir shirt to go with them like I did,” she suggested.

“Oh, alright,” he agreed easily. He never had been able to resist her.

He sifted through the rack of t-shirts, grumbling softly to himself. “I don’t like any of these.”

“That’s the point,” Chloe said with a laugh. “They’re cheesy.”

“I think you mean _ugly_ ,” he corrected, and then threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. “Why don’t you select one for me?”

“How about this one?” she said, immediately holding one up. It was white with an orange Golden Gate Bridge on the front and ‘San Francisco CA’ printed in big black block letters underneath.

He frowned, his lips turning up at the corners in distaste. “Well, if that's the one you desire...”

She giggled. “It really is.”

“Alright,” he took it from her and placed it on top of the sweats. “What else do we need?”

After they’d gathered the necessities, Chloe’s eyes were drawn to the grocery section. “Ice cream?” she asked with a hopeful smile. “We should splurge since we’re on an impromptu overnight trip! And I feel like I need some comfort food after the emotional rollercoaster of _La Traviata_.”

“Of course, Detective,” Lucifer said, ushering her over and opening the freezer door for her. “Choose whichever flavor you like, darling.”

Chloe smiled at him as her stomach flipped, and she paused for a moment like that, just smiling dumbly at him as she thought about how sweet he was. After shifting her items into the crook of one arm, she reached in to grab a pint of Cookies n’ Crème.

They got in line to check out, not even really noticing the curious looks they were receiving because of their fancy attire.

“Oh!” Chloe exclaimed, her attention drawn to a metal picture frame embossed with an image of the Golden Gate Bridge in the bottom left corner and the words ‘San Francisco’ across the top. She grabbed it, adding it to their pile. “I want to put that picture of us from the opera in it,” she explained.

“You do?” he asked, his brow furrowed adorably over the bridge of his nose as he tried to figure her out.

She chewed on her lip as she nodded at him. Soon, she'd kiss the confusion from his brow and reassure him that everything between them was real.

**. . .**

Chloe trailed behind Lucifer as they made their way through the lobby of the Palace Hotel, slowing to take everything in. He hadn’t even batted an eye at the lavishness of the crystal chandeliers that hung from the ceiling or the way the whole room looked as though it had been dipped in liquid gold. 

Even though she was an actress, she’d only recently begun getting cast in the well-paying blockbuster type films. She’d always lived a fairly unextravagant lifestyle. She had always been much more practical than frivolous. 

Her eyes lingered on the marble pillars that lined the lobby as Lucifer dragged her to the front desk.

“Hello," she heard him say to the attendant in that characteristic way of his. The way that had people drooling all over him, but that didn't work on her. "Two of your finest rooms, please—just for the night.”

“What?” Chloe interrupted, finally drawing her attention away from the opulence. “No, just one room," she told the clerk and then turned to Lucifer and said, "There’s no need to spend so much money on _two_ rooms, Lucifer. We can share.”

The clerk’s eyes flitted between the two of them.

“Alright then," Lucifer said, his heart being tugged in so many different directions. Of course he wanted to spend more time with her, but he knew it would only make letting her go all the more difficult. "One room, but make it a suite.”

“Lucifer,” Chloe whined. They’d only be in this room for a few hours anyway and most of that time would be spent sleeping... or doing other activities if their conversation went well. Either way, all they really needed was a bed.

“We’re splurging, Detective, remember?” Lucifer sing-songed, and Chloe’s eyes flickered down to the plastic bag she held with her ice cream inside.

“Oh. Alright,” she agreed, and she couldn't argue. It had been _her_ idea to splurge on their impromptu getaway, and it was his money to spend however he saw fit, really.

And once they entered their room, she didn't really want to argue about it. Because the room was gorgeous and while the practical side of Chloe knew it was unnecessary, a part of her couldn’t help but feel giddy and excited by it. She felt like a child again as she tore through the suite, gushing over the fanciness in every room.

There was a small living area with a sofa and a coffee table, the bedroom with a king sized bed, and an enormous bathroom. The large marble shower looked particularly inviting after the long evening they'd had. Chloe found the mini fridge in the living area and shoved the ice cream carton in the small freezer section, and then rejoined Lucifer in the bedroom.

She fell backwards onto the soft bed, her dress billowing around her in waves, and she nearly squealed in excitement. “This place is amazing!”

Lucifer scuffed his shoe as he twisted a cufflink. “I had hoped the suite would have two queen beds. I can run down to see if they have something else, or I can just sleep on the sofa.”

Chloe pushed herself up onto her elbows, the smile falling a little from her face. “Lucifer, this bed is huge. We can share.”

He looked at her; she had no idea how torturous it would be for him to sleep next to her while feeling so much for her and not being able to do anything about it. No doubt she’d want to cuddle with him, the touchy-feely creature that she was. He sighed, resigning himself to a long night.

“Actually, there’s something I want to talk to you about,” she broached softly.

“Oh?” he asked nervously, even though he tried to seem unaffected. She was getting better at reading him, though.

“Yeah,” she whispered with a nod, her teeth sinking into her lower lip as she played with her fingers. “But I want to shower first and change into my PJs. That shower looks amazing…did you see it?”

He shook his head. “I’ll hop in when you’re finished.”

“Okay,” she said, climbing off the bed. She pressed her fingers to his forearm as she passed him. “I won’t be long.”

**. . .**

When Chloe emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later, she donned her new gray cotton shorts and the purple t-shirt. Her face had been washed clean of make-up, and she was drying her hair with a towel.

“It’s all yours,” she said finding him stretched out on the bed playing on his phone. He looked at her, eyes immediately taking her in, lingering for just a moment too long on her chest, where it was obvious she wasn’t wearing a bra.

“Right. I’ll be quick and then we can talk. You must be tired,” he said, climbing gracefully off the bed.

“Take your time, Lucifer. The shower is heavenly.”

He frowned at her choice of words, but didn’t say anything.

He was quick like he promised, and her eyes swept over the way the gray sweats hung low on his hips and the way the cheesy ‘San Francisco’ souvenir t-shirt stretched across his broad chest. His hair was wet and curling, the way it did when it was unstyled, which she’d only seen a few times in the mornings after sleeping over. She bet the locks were so soft when they were free from his styling gel.

“I think I know what you’re going to say,” he said softly, tentatively approaching her. “And I’m sorry, Detective. For kissing you at the beach. It wasn’t professional or appropriate and it won’t happen again.”

“Lucifer,” she whispered, hopping off the bed to approach him. Her heart thudded messily in her chest, the desire to reassure him _so_ strong now that they were finally alone. She wondered briefly how he’d take it. Would he be happy? Would he freak out again?

Her hands found his waist as she stepped into his space, and she ran her palms up and down his sides, feeling the soft cotton of his t-shirt. She heard the way he inhaled in surprise at her sudden proximity, and she tipped her head back to look up at him as she bunched the fabric of her shirt between her fingers.

“I _wanted_ you to kiss me at the beach, Lucifer,” she whispered, lifting herself onto her toes, clinging to his waist to keep her balance. Her eyes darted from his expressive chocolate orbs to his soft lips and back again. “I wanted to kiss you all day,” she added, rubbing her nose gently against his. “I want to kiss you right now.”

She felt his shaky breath against her lips, felt the way his hands came up to hold her face as she tugged his body closer to hers. Her eyelids fluttered shut as she pressed her lips hesitantly to his. The kiss was chaste and gentle; a soft, overdue confession.

“Chloe?” he murmured softly in question, as she pulled away. She had more to say; more he needed to hear before the air would be fully clear between them.

“This whole time,” she began, keeping her arms around him. “Well, ever since my movie premiere… I’ve been trying to win you over. Trying to show you how great being in a relationship could be so that maybe you’d consider giving it a shot. With _me_.” She’d kept her eyes glued to his, but with the last piece of her confession, she averted them nervously, bringing a hand up to his shoulder to pluck at non-existent dust. "I was never faking it with you, Lucifer. It was all real."

“It was?” he asked, awe in his voice. His thumb ran softly back and forth over the small beauty mark beneath her right eye.

She nodded, her eyes finding his again at the hopeful tone of his voice.

“I was doing the same thing,” he admitted through a small chuckle. “Trying to prove to you that I might be worthy of your affections. Hoping that maybe you’d choose me instead of Jed.” He couldn’t look her in the eye as he said it, afraid of her reaction.

“I do choose you, Lucifer,” she said, softly but emphatically, and the hand at his shoulder traveled to his cheek to turn his face back to hers so that she could look into his eyes. “I think my heart chose you that first night we spent together at Lux.”

Heat flared through him at her words. Gently, he tugged her face back to his, crushing his mouth to hers. She moaned at the wild way he kissed her, desperate and passionate, and she tightened her arms around his waist, pressing her body into his. 

He slipped his tongue into the warm, wet heat of her mouth; she tasted of mint toothpaste, fresh and clean and sweet, and he could not get enough of her. He didn’t fully understand how she had ensnared him so completely, but he was hers.

Her fingers slipped under the hem of his t-shirt so that she could feel his heated skin; she traced the curve of his spine as he arched his body into hers. She sighed softly as he pressed a light kiss to her full bottom lip, and then gasped when he tugged it gently between his teeth.

Pulling his hips more fully against her, she moaned as she felt his arousal push into her stomach. “I want you, Lucifer,” she said, her dark eyes meeting his as she purposefully swiveled her hips against him.

At her words, Lucifer slowed. His fingers combed through her still-damp locks, pulling them back and away from her face. He rested his forehead against hers as he caught his breath.

“Are you sure?” he whispered, still not fully convinced this wasn’t all a dream. Had he fallen asleep when Chloe went to take a shower?

“ _So_ sure,” she said softly, but without hesitation, her eyes locked with his. She brought her hands up to his face and scratched the stubble of his cheeks with the tips of her fingers, her eyelids fluttering as her eyes darted back down to his lips. She closed the distance between their mouths, pressing her lips to his and saying against him, “I want you.”

He growled, and his hands gripped the backs of her thighs, lifting her. Her legs wrapped instinctively around his hips as he held her to him, hands roaming over her back and ass and thighs. Her fingers found his jawline and tipped his face up to hers so that she could plunge her tongue into his mouth, kissing him hungrily.

Her stomach swooped and dove as he carried to her the bed, while her heart soared. Everything finally felt right. She didn’t know if it was possible to love someone after only knowing them for two weeks, but her heart had never felt this happy before. If it wasn’t love yet, she knew she was well on her way.

He dropped her onto the bed, taking a second to simply gaze upon her, sprawled out before him, her cheeks flushed from want and desire. Desire for _him_.

“C’mere,” she said, her voice so husky, and she reached her arms out to him. 

He crawled over her, and she tugged his body down to hers, wrapping her arms and legs around him as she kissed him again and again. She moaned into his mouth, feeling him hard between her legs through too many layers of clothing. She moved her hips against him, almost desperately, searching for friction against her hot, aching center.

Lucifer slowed the kiss, chuckling softly in amusement. It felt as though it had been so long since he’d had someone writhing beneath him, and now that it was Chloe, it left him torn between a desperation to have her immediately and the desire to take it slow and savor every moment.

He kissed her neck softly as he lifted his hips away from hers, making her whine from the loss of contact.

“Patience is a virtue, Detective,” he tutted against her skin, nipping at her pulse point.

“I’ve been patient for weeks,” she grumbled, her fingers tangling into his hair and pulling at the strands frustratedly.

He hummed against her skin; he could relate. Slipping his hands underneath the hem of her shirt, he caressed the soft skin of her belly, and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Let’s get you out of this _cheesy_ ensemble, yes?” he asked just to be sure.

She nodded. “Yes. _Please_.” And she released his hair to lift her arms over her head so that he could peel the fabric off her.

Flinging the shirt somewhere over his shoulder, he sat back on his heels and gazed down at her sprawled out amongst the pillows. Her chest heaved as she stared back at him through half-lidded eyes and her hair fanned out in a golden halo around her head; if anyone was worthy of the title of angel, it was her.

She bit her lip nervously as she watched his eyes devour her.

“Exquisite,” he breathed, echoing his sentiments from the beach. His fingers traced a line from her collarbone, down her sternum, and over the swell of one of her breasts, circling a rosy nipple. It pebbled under his touch, and he bent over her to press a kiss to it.

“Lucifer,” she gasped, her hands finding his head to hold him to her while she arched her back, pressing her chest more firmly against his mouth. He flicked the flat of his tongue over the hardened bud and then sucked it between his lips. She cried out, wriggling beneath him, surging her hips up to search for his. He released her breast with a soft chuckle, loving how responsive she was to his touch, and trailed a path of open-mouthed kisses across her chest and down her tummy.

His fingers slipped underneath the waistband of her cotton shorts, and again, he paused to look up at her. She nodded, her eyes dark and heavy as she watched him, her tongue flicking out to wet her lips as she lifted her hips to help him pull her shorts and panties off in one fluid movement.

The lips between her thighs glistened with her arousal, proof of his effect on her, and his hard cock twitched against his stomach at the sight of her naked and wanting before him.

He pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin below her bellybutton and then licked at the jut of her hipbone. She squirmed beneath him, and he knew he was teasing her mercilessly, but there was just so much he wanted to do to her.

Nuzzling his stubbly cheek against the smooth triangle of flesh at the juncture of her thighs, he inhaled her scent.

“Lucifer, please,” she gasped, wiggling her hips beneath him to try to urge his face to where he knew she wanted him. He hummed against her, the vibration pleasant but not enough.

He nipped lightly at the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. “Shall we see if you taste as exquisite as you look?” he murmured against her, his voice deep and scratchy.

She whimpered.

He licked the length of her slit, and she moaned wantonly, her fingers tightening in his hair to keep him firmly in place against her. She tasted incredible, and he watched her as he lapped at her pussy, saw the way her back arched off the bed, the way she pushed her hips into his face, the way her pretty mouth parted as she panted his name.

He let his hand trail the smooth skin of her thigh, feeling her muscles tighten as she pressed her heels into the bed. He slipped his fingers underneath the crease of her knee, finding that spot he’d stumbled upon at the beach, and she bucked up into him.

“Lucifer,” she gasped between giggles, and he chuckled into her slick flesh, the sound reverberating through her, straight to her clit.

His playfulness made her heart swell, and suddenly she needed to feel his lips on hers, needed to feel his body pressing hers into the mattress as he thrust deeply into her.

Tugging at his hair, she said, “Lucifer, get up here.”

He ignored her, swirling his tongue at her entrance.

“Lucifer,” she pleaded.

He lifted his head, replacing his mouth with his fingers, rubbing circles into her clit with his thumb. “But you haven’t come yet,” he protested.

And it was rare that a lover made her come this way; usually oral sex was a quick stop on the way to the main event, her lovers always eager to fulfill their own pleasure. She should have known it would be different with Lucifer.

He redoubled his efforts, slipping a finger inside her, quickly finding that patch of spongey flesh as he sucked hard on her clit, pushing her over the edge and licking her softly through her orgasm.

He moved up her body, kissing her sweaty skin as he went, and she chuckled lazily, giddy, against his mouth as he pressed his lips to hers.

"Mmmm," she hummed into the kiss, wholly high and satiated. He licked into her mouth expertly as his erection rested against her hip.

Quickly, she tugged his shirt up and over his head, then reached down to slide his sweats over his hips. She used the heels of her feet to push them the rest of the way down, and Lucifer grinned at her as he kicked them from his ankles.

Surging up, Chloe kissed Lucifer, sinking her tongue into his mouth to tangle with his, her hand wrapping around the nape of his neck. She pushed him backwards until he sat back on his knees, and she broke the kiss, grinning impishly at him. She ran her hands up and down his chest, ducking her head down to flick her tongue over one of his nipples.

His hands anchored her back, helping her balance as she knelt before him. She continued her downward path, bracing herself with one hand on his hip as her other wrapped around the base of his erection. 

She pumped him with her hand a few times, feeling the heaviness of his arousal for her. He was long and hard and his skin was silky smooth.

Pressing the flat of her tongue against the underside of his cock, she licked up his hard shaft. He choked on a moan, and the noise made her smile against the head of his cock. His fingers wove into her hair as he watched her through heavy lidded eyes.

She pressed a loving kiss to the tip, tasting the salty bead of fluid there, and for some reason, it was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. His cock jerked in her hand, and so she did it again. Then, she took him into her mouth, bobbing her head along his length a few times, taking him in as deep as she could and swirling her tongue around the head of his cock with each upward stroke.

Her plush lips felt incredible wrapped around his throbbing member, but he understood immediately how Chloe felt before when he’d been going down on her. Because as amazing as her mouth felt around him, he just wanted to be inside her, to be one with her, to be joined to her in the most intimate way.

“Chloe,” he moaned softly, tugging gently at her arms until she released him. She sat up on her knees so that she could look him at him curiously.

He gazed into her stormy blue eyes, the darkest blue he'd ever seen them, his fingers tracing patterns on her jawline. His heart stuttered erratically as he saw the feelings she had for him expressed in those orbs. He couldn’t believe that this perfect creature cared for him in this way. It was such an incredible feeling, and he brought her mouth to his so that he could kiss her deeply, hoping to convey through it how much he cared for her too.

He laid her back, kissing her neck and shoulder, murmuring her name against her skin. Her fingers held his face to hers, their noses bumping softly together.

He lined himself up at her entrance, and her legs came up wrap around his hips, opening herself up to him and cradling him between her thighs.

"Lucifer," she gasped as he filled her, her neck arching against the pillow as she tipped her head back. He kissed her chin as he sank into her heat, feeling her all around him.

He waited a moment, giving her time to adjust to his size and basking in the way her warmth enveloped him. She shifted her hips against him, urging him to move as her eyes locked back onto his. And he didn't want to look away, watching as her pleasure played out on her face as he pulled out and then pushed back into her over and over again.

Her hips met his thrust for thrust, and she moaned softly against his lips. Her fingers slipped into his hair and she scratched at his scalp as he set a slow, indulgent pace.

As he moved within her, all he could think over and over again was how _incredible_ she felt, and how incredible he felt when he was with her. His body tingled in a way it never had before, his nerve endings shooting sparks of electricity to the very tips of his fingers and toes.

He had guessed it would feel different with her, because _everything_ was different with her, but he never could have guessed just how amazing it would be. How much it would feel like home.

They came together as they breathed the same air, moaning sweetly against one another’s lips, tangled up in one another.

Lucifer rolled to the side, but Chloe drew him back to her, and he rested his head on her breast, listening to the sound of her racing heart as it slowly calmed.

She scraped her nails up and down his lower back, over the swell of his ass and down the valley of his spine, producing goosebumps across his sensitive skin.

He slid his arms underneath her body, holding her to him the way he would an oversized pillow. He nuzzled his cheek against her chest, scraping his sharp stubble against the smooth skin of the curve of her breast. The skin reddened, irritated by the scratchiness, and so he pressed a soft kiss to the spot, almost like an apology.

Chloe sighed beneath him. “I am starving,” she said through a giddy little giggle, still high from the two orgasms he’d given her. “Ice cream?” she suggested, trailing her index finger up the length of his spine.

“In bed?” he murmured against her chest, feeling too comfortable to move or to let her up. He pressed another kiss to the soft skin beneath his lips.

“Why not?” she said through a laugh. “We _are_ splurging, remember?” and she wiggled, trying to slide out of his hold, but he only tightened his arms around her.

“But I’m comfy, Detective,” he whined.

“I like it when you call me that,” she admitted softly, combing her fingers through his hair; she had been right, his natural curls were _so_ soft.

He blushed and tilted his head up to look at her. “You do?”

She smiled. “Yeah. It feels like our own little inside joke.”

He hummed against her through a pleased little grin.

“Now let me up,” she said, wiggling again. And the way she squirmed against him only served to excite him. “Ice cream,” she whined, feeling him growing hard again against her hip. Her smirk turned devious. “To give us sustenance for round two?”

She felt his smile stretch across her skin, and he rolled off her without another compliant. “Whatever you desire, Detective.”

She giggled and climbed off the bed. His eyes never left her as she moved about the room, finding her panties first and tugging them up and over her hips and then pulling her t-shirt over her head. 

Lucifer pulled himself up, piling the pillows against the headboard to cushion his back and stretching his legs out under the sheets as he watched her flitter around the room.

When she returned, pint in hand, she crawled over him temptingly, and the smile she sent him over her shoulder was coy and playful. He smacked her ass lightly over the black lace of her panties, and she yelped through a giggle, curling into his side.

He slipped his arm around her waist, his fingers tracing the lace edge of the underwear. "How did I miss these?"

"You were pretty eager to get them off," she giggled.

He hummed, his blunt nails scratching over the lacy panties where they covered the tops of her cheeks.

She opened the pint, setting the lid upside down on the nightstand, and then passed Lucifer a plastic spoon.

They giggled over the melty ice cream, the hotel freezer not quite up to snuff, and Chloe made a joke about how she’d expected more from a _Luxury_ hotel, and Lucifer could not remember a time he'd ever felt so happy; so full.

They fed each other spoonfuls, and licked sticky dribbles from chins and lips, until the half-eaten carton was set aside to further melt into a messy puddle, forgotten as Chloe climbed over Lucifer for round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, please consider telling me so in a comment below! It would make me so happy! :)
> 
> The opera date-that-never-was from season 4 has been one of the most requested date ideas from readers, but I'm crediting Patricia as being the first one to plant the idea for it in my mind in a comment on chapter 2 or 3!
> 
> <3


End file.
